


Keeping Secrets from Strangers

by F0reverBr0ken



Category: Noah - Fandom, Noah Centineo - Fandom, SBIAL, Sierra Burgess Is a Loser (2018), TATBILB - Fandom, The Fosters, To all the boys I’ve loved before - Fandom, centineo, peter kavinsky - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Texting, text, tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 54,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F0reverBr0ken/pseuds/F0reverBr0ken
Summary: Mia is just your everyday kind of girl until she finds Jamey. But Jamey has a secret that could destroy everything they feel for each other.Noah is in the story, you'll understand when you read. :)





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is complete.

'Can @noahcent be my best friend?' I tweet. 

I recently finished The Fosters and became a little obsessed with Noah, but not like 'omg I love Noah can he be my boyfriend already?' Just I would love to have to him as a best friend and hang out with him. 

I laid back on my bed and decided to read some of Noah's tweets. I like a few here and there, then decide to put on some music and start my homework. 

"Mia, honey are you home yet?" I hear my mom call. 

"Yes, I'm in my room doing my homework," I answer. 

"Dinner will be ready in ten, please come set the table."

"Coming!" I finish the question I'm working on and head downstairs. 

I head in the kitchen and grab the plates, forks, glasses, and napkins and start setting the table. 

"How was school today, Mia?"

"It was good. I got my algebra exam back and got all but two right, the highest in the class."

"That's amazing honey. I knew you could do it." 

"Thanks mom."

Just then my dad comes in the door, "hi honey," my mom says. 

"Hello honey, hi Mia," my dad says. 

"Hi dad."

"I hope you're both hungry cause dinner is done."

My mom brings over a dish of lasagna and garlic bread. 

We all start eating and having small conversations until we're all finished. 

I start grabbing the empty plates and start loading the dishwasher. Once everything is put away, I start the dishwasher and I head back upstairs to finish my homework. 

I grab my phone and check to see if I have any notifications. I have a few from Twitter from people tweeting and a mention. 

I slide my finger on the mention and it open the app. 

'@browneyedboy: I think Noah would be a great best friend to you.'

'@heyitsmia: why do you say that?'

I set my phone down and it goes off. I turn it over and open Twitter back up. 

'@browneyedboy: because you seem like a very interesting girl from your tweets.' 

'@heyitsmia: thanks. 😊' 

'@browneyedboy: you're welcome 😁'

I set my phone down and continue working on my homework. I finish around nine so I decide to take a shower and get ready for bed. 

I get out of the shower and put on my pajamas; bright blue cami and some black booty shorts that are too big. I grab my brush and leave in conditioner from my dresser. I take my hair out of my towel and start brushing my hair. I spray some conditioner in and start brushing it. I do the other section of my hair then set the brush and conditioner on my bedside table and grab my laptop. 

I open Netflix and start looking for something to watch. I decide on 'To All the Boys I've Before.' Yes I know Noah is in it but this is my first time watching it even though it's been out for months, and yes I have read the book when it came out. 

'Finally decided to watch TATBILB. 😦'

'@heyitzlexi: About time slacker 😛' 

I start laughing at my mention from my best friend, Lexi. 

'@heyitsmia: not everyone is obsessed with Noah and watches his stuff 29388 times 😝 We still going to Neon's tomorrow?'

'@heyitzlexi: of course we are. Josh and Cami are coming too.'

'@heyitsmia: yay I have a social life and friends 😲'

'@heyitzlexi: oh shush and go watch 🥰Noah 🥰'

'@heyitsmia: oh am I 🤪'

I close the app and unpause the movie. 

I think I would die if anything I wrote to someone secretly got seen by the person. I feel bad for Lara Jean so much at the beginning of the movie but get kinda jealous of her towards the middle/end of the movie cause she gets to spend so much time with Peter/Noah. 

'Can I get a Peter K. in my life, soon?' I tweet. 

I finish the movie and sit my laptop on my side table, making sure I plug it in for school tomorrow. 

I grab my phone once again and get comfy under the covers. I check my Snapchat, watch a few snaps of my friends and some celebs. I close Snapchat and open Instagram. I scroll through my feed, I really hate their algorithm. I go to the search and start typing, Noah, and he comes up in the search results, I click on his name and start scrolling through his feed. I like a few pictures here and there, trying not to look like a 'Stan'. I go back three weeks on liking pictures. 

I get a notification from twitter, I click the banner, opening Twitter. 

'@browneyedboy: would you rather have Noah as your bff or Peter as your bf?'

I think for a minute and reply back, '@heyitsmia: I think I would rather have Noah as a bff. I know I'm crazy.'

'@browneyedboy: why?'

'@heyitsmia: I would rather have Noah as a bff because we can hang out and be silly together, I can have a big brother, protector, and a great guy who I can call MY bff. Not offense to my bff now, I just always wanted a boy as a bestie.'

'@browneyedboy: I totally understand. Do you care if I follow you?'

'@heyitsmia: not at all, I'll follow you back. 😁'

'@browneyedboy: thanks. TTYL 😎'

'@heyitsmia: night. 😴'

I close out the app and plug in my phone. I set it on my side table and turn out my small lamp. I get comfy under the blankets and fall asleep. 


	2. Two

The next morning I wake up to my alarm; 10:15am. I love my late schedule. I grab my phone off my side table and check my notifications.

1 mention from browneyedboy   
4 texts from Lexi 🤪  
1 reminder: you're awesome.

I open the texts first.

Lexi 🤪: where are you? @ 7:30am  
Lexi🤪: oh yeah it's Friday late day. I h8 u. 😘😘 @ 7:34 am  
Lexi🤪: get your lazy butt up and stop dreaming about you know who @ 8:14 am  
Lexi🤪: remind me why I decided to take an 8 am lecture class I'm falling asleep

I quickly reply her.

Mia: Oh shush you're just jealous 😛  
Mia: and who would I be dreaming about 🤔🤔  
Mia: because it was the only time it was offered and you need it for your degree

Lexi🤪: his name starts with Noah and ends with Centineo

Mia: I am not dreaming about him shut up!

Lexi🤪: 🤥🤥🤥🤥

Mia: 😑😑😑

Lexi🤪: stop lying and get here I'm lonely ☹️☹️

Mia: stop texting then dork

Lexi🤪: 🤐🤐🤐🤐

Mia: you're still texting me.

I start laughing at our conversation and get out of bed. I go over to my closet and start deciding on an outfit for the day. I grab my white ripped jeans and a black t shirt with my black vans.

I quickly put everything on so I can start on my hair. I do a simple pony tail with some of my bangs hanging down. I look in the mirror and grab my eye liner, quickly and carefully put it on. I'm not really a make up wearer but I love eye liner.

I grab my bag from my chair and walk over to my side table, grabbing my laptop, unplugging it and grabbing the charger from the wall. I grab my phone from the bed and slide it in my back pocket.

I head down the stairs and see my mom in the kitchen.

"Hi honey."

"Hi mom, can you grab me an orange juice and the blueberry muffin, I'm running a little late and I blame Lexi," I laugh a little.

"Was she texting you again?"

"Yes, always making me late," I joke as she hands me the orange juice and a container containing the muffin. "Thanks mom," I kiss her cheek and head out the door.

"Bye honey," she says as I shut the door.

I get to my car unlocking it as I get closer, my baby; a black Jeep Compass. I quickly get in and head to school. 

💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋

After a boring day at college, Lexi and I are on the way to my place to get ready for Neon's.

It's our weekly ritual while everyone is still in town to go to the local bowling alley. It's always Lexi, me, Josh, and Cami, but sometimes Jake, Haley, and Tyler come back tonight but tonight they can't make it.

"Hey, who's this?" Lexi asks as my phone lights up with a twitter notification. "Are you cheating on me with", Lexi, looks at the notification, "browneyedboy?"

I just look at Lexi and start laughing, "they're just a random person I was talking to last night, before bed."

"So you  _are_  cheating on me!" Lexi excitedly says.

"No, baby I love you." I move closer to Lexi and side hug her, "forgive me?" I look at her and give her puppy eyes.

"I guess," she says and rolls her eyes.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

"Your eye balls rolling into your brain." I laugh a little.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

I move away from her and grab my phone and open twitter to see what browneyedboy said when I remember I never checked to see what they said this morning.

_'@browneyedboy: morning Mia. Hope you have a good Friday.'_

_'@browneyedboy: hey Mia, what's up?'_

'@heyitsmia: not much just hanging out with @heyitzlexi and getting ready to go bowling. What's up with you?'

_'@browneyedboy: not much just hanging out at home bored, hi Lexi.'_

"Browneyedboy says hi Lexi," I say looking up from my phone.

"Tell the Mia stealer hi," she jokingly says.

'@heyitsmia: Lexi says hi. You should come bowling with us if you're so bored'

_'@browneyedboy: really? I don't want to impose on you and your friends.'_

'@heyitsmia: you're not imposing, the more the merrier. Come!'

_'@browneyedboy: how about I think about and maybe text you and tell you I'm on my way or there?'_

'@heyitsmia: um sure.'

_'@browneyedboy: or I could just tweet you sorry, I shouldn't have asked for your number we barely know each other.'_

'@heyitsmia: hey it's okay.'

_'@browneyedboy: ill just tweet you if I decide to show up.'_

'@heyitsmia: okay hope to see you 🙂'

A blue banner comes across my Twitter: Noah has tweeted. I click on it right away.

'@noahcent: asked a girl for her number and got rejected ☹️💔'

"Aww Noah just got rejected," I say as Lexi is fixing her hair in my mirror.

"Aww Noah," she says and makes a sad face.

I look through his replies, "oh my god his replies are filled with numbers."

"Really?"

I just nod my head and exit out of twitter and open Snapchat, I get off the bed and walk over to Lexi, taking a photo of us and tag it with 'going to Neon's'.

I close the app and toss my phone on the bed and start getting ready. Lexi moves over the bed and grabs my phone.

"So what do you know about your new lover?" Lexi says as she opens the Twitter app.

"Honestly not much, I haven't even stalked his twitter yet. Why?"

"Just curious. Wait he asked for your number?" She says loudly.

"Yeah," I look at her in the mirror, "he automatically said he didn't want it afterwards so I sorta got rejected even though I said he could have it."

"Would you have given it to him?" She looks at me curiously.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Maybe we should find out more about him before we give a random guy your number from the internet."

"Yeah," I bite my lip and walk over to the bed with her. "So what do we know from his twitter?"

"Well he's had it since 2016 and has 10k tweets. He doesn't have a selfie as a display picture but it's a picture of a cat. The cat is cute," she shows me the photo.

       

"Very cute."

'@heyitsmia: I think your kitty is too cute @browneyedboy 🐱💕'

"Lexi!"

"Yes my love," she giggles.

"Why?"

Blue banner comes up: @browneyedboy replies to you. Lexi clicks it.

_'@browneyedboy: Thanks his name is S_ _t_ _uvi, like_ _stew_ _vee._

'@heyitsmia: aww too cute.'

Lexi gets out of the mentions and goes back to his account, "hey you can kinda see his hair in pic."

"Really?"

Lexi nods and shows me the pic again.

"Hmm," I say then look at the time on top of the screen, "we gotta go Lexi it's almost seven."

"Oh crap." She says and closes twitter and looks the phone before handing it to me and we head out to Neon's.

💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋

Lexi and I come back from Neon's around midnight. We change into our pajamas. We get into my bed, she rolls over and gets comfy as I grab my phone to do my night ritual; Snapchat, instagram, and Twitter.

Nothing too interesting on Snapchat, so I move to Instagram. I go through my feed, liking and commenting on different people's pictures and videos. I start typing in Noah's name in the search bar when I decide I just need to follow him and turn on his notifications so I don't miss anything from him.

He posted a new picture today.

Asked for a girl's number and got reject. Girls are mean.

I aww at the photo and like it. I click follow and turn on all his notifications. I close Instagram and open twitter.

'@heyitsmia: you awake? @browneyedboy'

_'@browneyedboy: yeah what's up?'_

I bite my bottom lip, looking over at a sleeping Lexi and decide what can it hurt. I click the envelope on my Twitter app and it opens up the direct message.

To: browneyedboy

'213-555-1362'

I hover over the send button then click it. I close the app and hope he understands. I plug in my phone and turn off my lamp.

My phone begins to vibrate as I receive a text.

213-555-0139: hi

Mia: hi

213-555-0139: why did you give me your number?

Mia: I wanna be friends and you said you didn't want it after I said I would give it to you.

213-555-0139: thank you 😊

Mia: I have a question.

213-555-0139: I have an answer 😋

Mia: what's your name? It's not on your Twitter, at least I don't think.

213-555-0139: Jamey

I quickly add him to my contacts; Jamey🐱

Jamey🐱: now I have a question; what's my contact name? 😎

I laugh a little at his question.

Mia: Jamey🐱

Jamey🐱: I like it. Meow.

I laughs a little causing Lexi moves and I freeze. Lexi stops moving and I let out a small sigh.

Mia: 😹   
Mia: I should go to sleep. We can talk tomorrow more if you want.

Jamey🐱: sure. Night Mia. 😎

Mia: night Jamey🐱

I close iMessage and set my phone down on my side table, I cuddle the blankets and falls asleep.  
  
  


**A/N I have 90% of this story already written I just need people to read it. The more reads, comments, and votes the faster I update** 🙂


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I wake up around ten the next morning, Lexi is still sleeping so I reach over and grab my phone.  


3 texts from Jamey🐱 

1 twitter notification 

1 Snapchat 

I open Twitter and check my mentions.

'@winafreeiphone: win one free iPhone. Click link in bio!'

I click the bio then the three dots at the banner and select block @winafreeiphone. I start to close the app when I go back to my timeline when I see a tweet from Jamey.

“@browneyedboy: what's it mean when every dream is about you now? _🎶

I copy the tweet and look up the lyrics. Criminal by State Champs. I click the YouTube lyric video and start listening to the song.

"Are you listening to State Champs?" Lexi asks and scares me.

"When did you wake up?"

"Derek's voice always wakes me up," she says and wiggles her eyebrows.

"Ew, wait who's Derek?" I ask confused.

"The singer in State Champs duh," Lexi says as she rolls her eyes. "Why are you listening to them?"

I look at her bite my lip a little, "Jamey."

"Oh okay," she says and rolls back over like she's going back to sleep. "Whose Jamey?" she asks but stays facing away from me.

"Browneyedboy."

She suddenly flips over and looks at me. "His name is Jamey?"

I nod slowly and look at her. "Yeah."

My phone vibrates in my hand and I look down at the banner; Jamey🐱. I try not to smile when I see he texts me.

"And who is that?"

"Jamey."

"You gave him your number, Mia?!, she says and jumps up on the bed and sits on her knees.

"Yeah. What's the worst could happen?"

"He could stalk you, kidnap you, and murder you!'

"Lexi, he's not going to do anything like that. I didn't tell him where I live or anything and I won't. I pinky promise." I hold up my pinky to her. She looks at it and then at me then back at the pinky.

"Pinky promise on your love for Noah that you won't tell him anything personal?"

"I don't love Noah, but I pinky promise."

We hook pinkies then kiss our thumbs and she eyes me. I pull away and she says, "okay tell me everything."

I tell her everything that happened last night which isn't much and she just looks at me.

"What?"

"Well what did he say **today**?"

I had totally forgot he texted me and I look down at my phone and unlock it and open the iMessage app.

Jamey🐱: morning Mia 😎 @9:17am 

Jamey🐱: I hope you have a great day. @9:17am Jamey🐱: hope to talk to you later 😎 @9:18am Jamey🐱: Stuvi says meow. @10:12am

I show her my phone and nods. "I approve," she says and jumps off the bed.

"You approve?"

"Yup."

"Um okay?"

She just laughs as she start to change into her clothes. "He seems nice so I approve of this friendship, but if he steals you away from me it's on!"

I start laughing. "Where are you going?"

"I have to be home by eleven. Didn't I tell you?"

"No." I make a sad face at her.

"Aww my lil Mia I still love you. Don't be sad. I'll come back later." Lexi says and comes over and hugs me tight.

"Only cause you're coming back that I'm okay with it now," I say as we squeeze each other.

We slowly let each other go and she leaves.

"Now what am I going to do?" I say out loud to no one.

I look down at my phone and unlock it.

Mia: morning Jamey 🐱

I open snapchat and see who snapped me when I see it's just from Snapchat. I close the app and open Twitter.

'@heyitsmia: well @heyitzlexi had to leave me and now I'm all alone and bored.'

'@heyitzlexi: sorry babe I still love you though. 💋💋💕💕

'@heyitsmia: you better. 💋💋💕💕

My phone buzzes; Jamey🐱 texted you.

I click the banner; Jamey🐱: wanna play a game?

Mia: what game?

Jamey🐱: twenty questions.

Mia: was that your first question?

Jamey🐱: was that yours? 😋

I giggle a little.

Jamey🐱: did you have any dreams last night?

I think for a minute, did I?

Mia: I don't think I did. Mia: were you dreaming about someone last night? 👀👀

Jamey🐱: maybe 🤐

Mia: Aww that cute

Jamey🐱: I never said I did.

Mia: but you didn't deny it so you did 😛

Jamey🐱: ☹️

Mia: don't be sad Jamey I bet they would be honored to be in your dreams. ♥️

Jamey🐱: ♥️ Jamey🐱: how tall are you?

Mia: 5'5

Jamey🐱: you're tiny.

Mia: yup 🙁 Mia: how tall are you?

Jamey🐱: 6'1. 😎

Mia: whoa you're tall 😲

Jamey🐱: celebrity crush?

Mia: umm Shawn Mendes

Jamey🐱: he's cute 🧐

Mia: you're a dork. Whose yours?

Jamey🐱: Selena Gomez 🥰😍

Mia: She's cute. 🤩

Jamey🐱: are you mocking me?

Mia: is that your question?

Jamey🐱: ☹️

Mia: Jaaaaaaammmmmeeeeyyyyy don't be sad I'm only joking.

Jamey🐱: you're mean. 🙁

Mia: I'm sowwy 💋💋

Jamey🐱: still mean. 😕

Mia: Jamey I will come steal Stuvi if you don't smile.

Jamey🐱: YOU WOULDN'T!

Mia: are you going to smile?

Jamey🐱: 🙂

Mia: I will leave Stuvi alone.

Jamey🐱: thanks. Do you have any pets?

Mia: does Lexi count? 🤣

Jamey🐱: ohh I'm telling her!

Mia: ohh Stuvi. Here kitty kitty.

Jamey🐱: 😲😲😲 I won't tell!

Mia: 🤓 no I don't have any pets.

Jamey🐱: I should of never told you about Stuvi.

Mia: you should be happy that I actually like him enough to wanna steal him. Mia: fave song right now?

Jamey🐱: that's a hard question Mia probably anything by Bazzi.

Mia: I've never heard of Bazzi but I'll give it a listen.

Jamey🐱: what's yours?

Mia: probably Save Me Tonight by Arty I always dance to it no matter where I am.

Jamey🐱: hey I know that song!

Mia: yeah I saw it on one of Noah's tweets and listened to it and fell in love.

Jamey🐱: that's where I heard about it too. Jamey🐱: hey can I text you later? My buddy's here and we're supposed to go to the gym.

Mia: oh yeah that's fine, I'll be here all day being bored

Jamey🐱: I'll be back sooner than you think missy. 😋

Mia: go before I change my mind mister. 🤔

Jamey🐱: bye Mia. 😎

Mia: bye Jamey.

I get up from my bed and realize it's almost noon and I'm starving. I head down to the kitchen and grab a box of frozen waffles and heat up two in the toaster.

It's oddly quiet for a Saturday at my house. I start looking around while my waffles cook when I notice a note on the table;

**Honey we decided to go out and visit your aunt Sheryl and I know how much you're allergic to Sammy that we didn't ask you if you wanted to go. Be back around 3**

**Love you bunches**

I put the paper back in the table as my waffles pop up. I grab the Reese's spread and a butter knife and start 'buttering' my waffles. I put the knife in the dishwasher and grab a bottle of orange juice from the fridge and head back up to my room.

I get comfy on my bed and grab my laptop from my backpack and start watching The Kissing Booth while eating my waffles.

I grab my phone once I'm finished and notice I have a notification from Twitter. I click the notification and it opens up to Noah's page.

     

"Of course you work out," I randomly say. I laugh a little to myself. I get up off my bed, leaving the movie playing and head downstairs to put my dish in the dishwasher.

I head back up to my room. I grab my phone and start googling hair styles when I see a girl with pink hair and I fall in love with it. I go to her Instagram and look at her pics. I open Twitter and put up a poll; 

What color should I dye my hair? 

Pink 

Lavender 

Turquoise

Set timer for 1 hour.

I close the app and continue watching the movie.

Around an hour later I get a text.

Lexi🤪: PINK!!!!

I just laugh.

Mia: I was wondering when I would get this text.

Lexi🤪: let me do it!

Mia: but I wanna do it today 🙁

Lexi🤪: okay but you gotta let me do it next time

Mia: I promise. 💕

Lexi🤪: what are you doing?

Mia: going to get the dye and maybe some Starbs and kinda waiting for Jamey to get back from the gym.

I bite my lip at that and wait for Lexi to freak out on me again.

Lexi🤪: you better not replace me or me and him are gonna fight. 😡👊🏻💥

Mia: I'm not replacing you love. I'm just bored and he's bored too well till his friends came over.

Lexi🤪: I'm watching him 👀👀

Mia: you're a dork.

I get up and start to get dressed; a blue crop top and some black leggings with cut outs up the leg and socks with my Nike's. I throw my hair in a messy top knot and head out to my Jeep.

I head towards Sally Beauty, once I'm parked I get out and head inside when I hear a whistle. I look over at two guys; one trying to hide and the other one brightly smiling at me. I wave a little and walk in the store.

I buy the dye and head back out to my Jeep when I see the guys from before. The one who was hiding is already in the Jeep and the other is still outside so I whistle and he quickly turns, I laugh then wave and get into my Jeep.

I make my way to Starbucks when I see the Jeep again. _A__re they following me?_

I pull in the parking lot and park as their Jeep pulls through the drive-thru but then decide I don't wanna go in so I get in the drive-thru behind them. They move up in line to pay and wait, my phone vibrates in the cup holder so I pick it up;

Noah tweeted; why is @KyleMcCarthy so embarrassing in front of cute girls?

I click on Kyle's name and follow him, I sit my phone back down and we all move up on line. I order a seriously strawberry venti and a pb&j protein box.

"Is that all?" The barista asks.

"Yes, thank you."

We all pull forward and the Jeep pull off and parks in a parking spot. I pull up to the window and the barista smiles and say, "hi. Here's your drink." I take it from her and sit in it my empty cup holder. "And your protein box." I take that from her and put it in my passenger seat. I turn back to the window, "how much?"

"Oh the guys in the Jeep took care of it for you."

"Oh how nice of them. Thank you have a good day."

"You too," she smiles and closes the window.

I pull up beside their Jeep and roll down my window, and look over at their Jeep. The passenger side window starts to roll down when I hear yelling from the window. The guy I whistled at smiles while the driver is turned and looking in the backseat.

"Hey, thanks for the Starbs," I smile and say.

"Oh that wasn't me, that was my rude buddy, whose too busy looking in the backseat instead talking to a beautiful girl.

"I'm trying to find something!" Comes from the window.

"Okay bro I'll just keep talking to the beautiful girl. Hi beautiful. What's your name unless I can keep calling you beautiful?"

I laugh a little, "Mia but beautiful works too."

"Hello beautiful Mia, I'm Kyle and the loser next to me is No-."

"Jason!" I hear from the other guy.

"Hi Kyle and Jason."

"Hi!" I hear from the other guy again when Kyle turns to look at him and they start quietly arguing.

I just look at their Jeep and wait for Kyle to turn back to me, but then decide I better go.

"Um Kyle? Im just gonna go. I need to get home."

Kyle turns around, "oh okay, hope to see you around Mia," then he winks.

"Bye Jason."

"Bye Mia."

I wave bye when I roll up my window and back out of the parking spot and head home.


	4. Four

So this is happening. 💕💕

I start my hair once I get home. I try not to stain my whole bathroom. I decide to only do half up my hair instead of my whole head just in case I don't like it and want to cut it off. I go back to my room once everything is setting and I just have to wait to wash it out.

I carefully grab my phone and look at my notifications.   
2 new texts from Jamey🐱  
2 new tweets from J.  
2 new texts from Lexi🤪

I open the tweets first;

@browneyedboy: my friends are so embarrassing   
@browneyedboy: wishing someone could know the real me

Lexi🤪: did you do it?   
Lexi🤪: send me pics ASAP!!

Jamey🐱: hey I'm back what's up?   
Jamey🐱: are you dyeing your hair?  
Jamey🐱: I should wash my hair lol text me when you can 😎

I smile a little at Jamey's texts. I text back Lexi and Jamey.

Mia to Lexi: it's setting so it will be a while   
Mia to Lexi: I only did half my hair in case I hate it and want to cut it off

Mia to Jamey: hey 🤓   
Mia to Jamey: did you wash your hair? lol

Lexi🤪: good idea. What did the parental say?

Mia: they're not home yet you know they won't care

Lexi🤪: well I wanna see it when you're done

Mia: you'll be the first to see it besides me  
Mia: omg Lexi I got whistled at today by some cute guys well at least I think the other one was cute he was hiding

Lexi🤪: what I want all the details I'm calling you!!

Lexi🤪 calling:  **answer**  / decline.

I answer and put it on speaker phone because of my hair.

"I want details missy!" Yells as I answer.

I just laughing, "calm down and I will."

"Sorry."

"Well I was going to Sally's to get the dye and two guys were standing out by the gym, you know that's over on Main Street. And one of them whistled at me so I turned and looked at them, one of them was hiding behind the one who whistled. I smiled and waved and went in Sally's."

"Yeah."

"So when I came out they weren't that far away from the Jeep so I whistled at the one who whistled at me cause he was the only one not in the their Jeep yet. I laughed a little at how fast he turned around and waved at him, then I left and went to Starbs."

"That's all?"

"No!"

"Well tell me more!"

"I am! So I look behind me and I see their Jeep behind me following so I pull into Starbucks and park cause I didn't know if I wanted to go in or the drive-thru, so they go in the drive-thru and order so I decide to go through the drive-thru too. I pull in behind them and I order my stuff, pulling up to the window, the barista said that it was already paid for by the guys in the Jeep. So I pull up next to them in the parking lot cause they parked and the one who whistled at me, Kyle."

"Oh she got a name."

"Oh shush.

"Kyle rolled his window down and we started talking and I said thanks for paying and he said his friend did, and his friend was kinda ignoring me."

"What was he doing?"

"He said he was looking for something in the backseat, his name was Jason. And then they randomly started arguing about something I couldn't really hear so I said I better get going back home. Kyle turned back around and says okay, hope to see you around and then he winks!"

"Damn I can't leave you alone for five seconds and guys try to steal you!" She jokingly says.

"No guys are trying to steal me away."

"Uh huh first Jamey and now Kyle."

"Neither of them are trying to steal me. Jamey and are just friends, if that and I just met Kyle and probably would never see him around again."

"Mhmm sure. You know where Kyle works out and gets Starbucks after. But his friend was really weird."

"Yeah I wonder what's up with that?"

"Maybe he knew you and didn't want you to know or he could have been famous and didn't want you to freak out on them."

"Hmm maybe we do live in LA and I was near the more expensive part of the city. I bet that was it."

"Totally."

"I wonder who it was."

"Noah," Lexi says and starts laughing.

"I hate you. It wasn't Noah."

"I bet it was and he didn't want you to see him and freak out on him and ask for his hand in marriage and to want him to impregnate you and have beautiful lil Noahs and Mias running around."

"I really hate you," I say then we start laughing. "And for the record I don't want his hand in marriage."

"But you want him to impregnate you! I knew you were obsessed with Noah's sexy body."

"You didn't let me finish," I whine.

"Okay finish."

"I don't want his hand in marriage  _but_ I wouldn't mind getting freaky with him."

"I knew it!" Lexi about screams.

"Oh shit I gotta wash out my hair!"

"Bye. Send me pics!"

"I will, bye."

We both hang up and I go wash it out. I blow dry it out and curl it a little. I love it. I take some pics and post them on my socials but send Lexi and Jamey pics first.

Lexi🤪: omg girl I love it!! 💕💕💕

Jamey🐱: ohh I like it. 😍💕

I blush a little at Jamey's text.

Mia to Lexi: thanks. 💋💋

Mia to Jamey: thanks. 🥰

Jamey🐱: wanna finish our game? And yes I washed my hair in while shower, my friend said I smelled

Mia: sure 😂😂

Jamey🐱: what made you dye your hair?

Mia: I wanted to try something new and was googling pics and saw a pic of a girl with pink hair and I wanted pink hair and I have pink hair now.

Jamey🐱: I wish I could do something with my hair. It's out of control.

Mia: why can't you?

Jamey🐱: my mom won't let me

Mia: oh that sucks 😕

Jamey🐱: maybe this summer I can

Mia: what do you wanna do?

Jamey🐱: I don't know maybe just cut it some. My curls are crazy.

Mia: would you ever dye it?

Jamey🐱: probably not. I love my hair. And I get to ask three questions in a row like you. 😋

Mia: deal.

Jamey🐱: fave color? Number? What did you do today besides dyeing your hair?

Mia: probably blue, like a baby blue, 13, yes I know it's unlucky but it's been lucky for me and I went to Sally Beauty and went to Starbuck. You?

Jamey🐱: well you know I went to the gym with my friend then we went to Tropical Smoothie Cafe and got our power shakes.

Mia: sounds fun.

Jamey🐱: what are you doing for the rest of the night?

Mia: probably order some food and watch Netflix. You?

Jamey🐱: probably the same but hopefully texting a pretty girl 😎

Mia: oh a girl? Tell me about her.

Jamey🐱: well I think she's pretty. She's like to steal my kitty, tease me, and text me too.

Mia: she sounds great. What makes her pretty?

Jamey🐱: her heart, sense of humor, and her face.

Mia: what does she look like?

Jamey🐱: well she has blonde and recently dyed pink hair and she has brown eyes.

Mia: she sounds really familiar

Jamey🐱: hmm I wonder why 🤔

Mia: do I know her?

Jamey🐱: she's in your mirror right now 😮

Mia: you're a dork.

Jamey🐱: I know. 🤓

Mia: thank you ☺️

Jamey🐱: you are very welcome. 😎

Mia to Lexi: Jamey is flirting me. And I like it.

Lexi🤪: what's he saying?!

I send a screenshot of mine and Jamey's conversation to Lexi.

Lexi🤪: aww he likes you.   
Lexi🤪: do we know what he looks like? Other than the brown hair?

Mia: no should I ask? I don't want to scare him away. 😕

Lexi🤪: yes just bring it up casually and don't just ask him for a pic

Jamey🐱: Stuvi says meow meow

Mia: tell Stuvi meow meow back.

Jamey🐱: now he's sniffing my phone. What did you say to him?

Mia: I asked him for a selfie.

Jamey🐱: that explains it, well he can't really take one but I can. Is that okay?  
Jamey🐱: I don't know really how to say this but I um think it's kinda bad that I know what you look like but you have no idea what I look like cause my display picture is of Stuvi and kinda my hair and I'll shut up now and show you.

Mia: wow Jamey.

Jamey🐱: good or bad wow? 😕

Mia: good wow I promise. Wow as in that's a lot and I didn't mind not know what you look like. It gives you some mystery but I would like to know who I'm talking to when I'm talking to you.

Jamey🐱: okay good wow.   
Jamey🐱:

       

I don't say anything for a moment as I look at the picture of Jamey. He kinda looks familiar but I can't place it since I can't see his whole face.

Jamey🐱: Mia? 😕

Mia: sorry I was staring at something. 😲

Jamey🐱: something good I hope.

Mia: something very good 🙂

Jamey🐱: thanks 😊

Mia: you're welcome 🙂

Mia to Lexi: he won't send one 😕 I'll try again later.

Lexi🤪: good luck 🍀

Jamey🐱: wanna watch a movie?

Mia: how?

Jamey🐱: we start the same movie at the same time and if we need to pause it we tell the other person.

Mia: what movie? I have Hulu, Netflix, and amazon prime.

Jamey🐱: TATBILB. 😋

Mia: very funny Jamey.

Jamey🐱: I know 😂😂😂

Mia: how about The Incredibles 2?

Jamey🐱: yes I love Jack Jack.

Mia: me too.

Jamey🐱: I'm ready when you are.

Mia: one  
Mia: two   
Mia: three

We both hit play and start watching the movie. And that's how we spend the rest of the night. Watching movies together and eating our take out 'together'.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this update. <3

I wake up curled up in my blankets right next to the screen of my laptop. I sit up and stretch, hearing my back pop, I feel better. I look down at my phone and see that it's plugged in. I grab it and look at my notifications.

2 texts from Lexi🤪  
4 texts from Jamey🐱  
2 mentions from browneyedboy

Lexi🤪: hey are you still awake? @ 2:45am  
Lexi🤪: text me 💕@ 2:47 am

Jamey🐱: pause it at 45:54 I gotta pee @ 2:30am  
Jamey🐱: Mia? @ 2:33 am  
Jamey🐱: night pretty @ 2:35 am  
Jamey🐱: morning I'm going to the gym so if I don't reply that's why.  @ 10:46am

'@browneyedboy: 🤔💕😍'  
'@browneyedboy: spent all day and night talking to @heyitsmia. 😎'

'@heyitsmia: spent all day and night talking to @browneyedboy 🤓'

Mia to Lexi🤪: you alive?

Lexi🤪: surprisingly

Mia: what's up?

Lexi🤪: wanna go get Starbs and brunch?

Mia: when have you ever heard me say no to Starbs?

Lexi🤪: twice but you were deathly sick 🤢🤧🤒

Mia: I'll pick you up in twenty 💋

I slowly get up and get dress; a light pink t shirt and some black leggings and my Nike's.  I leave my hair down and head downstairs.

"Hi honey. Going to Starbucks with Lexi?" My mom asks as I grab the keys to my Jeep.

"Of course. Bye mom."

"Bye honey. Oh we're going Santa Monica today so we won't be home today until like nine or ten tonight. I left some money in the cookie jar like always."

"Okay mom, see you tonight," I walk back and hug her.

"Have fun but not too much," I joke and head out the door.

I hop in my Jeep and head off to Lexi's. I arrive about fifteen minutes later and honk the horn. She comes right out and laughs.

She jumps in and says, "that's no way to treat your date."

"Oh I'm sorry. Next time I knock on your door and introduce myself to your mom."

"That's a good date."

I just laugh and turn back up the radio and head to the Starbucks from yesterday. Once we get to Starbucks I park the Jeep by a tree on the other side of the parking lot from yesterday.

"So where did it happen?" Lexi randomly says and I look at her confused. "Your scandalous meeting."

"It wasn't scandalous. It was just a conversation but it was over there, where that je-," I stop talking when I realize it's the Jeep from yesterday. The only reason I definitely know it's the Jeep from yesterday is because there a sticker of the gym from yesterday.

"Is that their Jeep? Mia? Are you okay?"

"I didn't think I would ever see them again."

"Maybe they do this everyday and you didn't know? Do you wanna go in?"

"No no no."

"Do you need me to drive?"

I shake my head no at her, "I'm okay, I just need a second."

"Take all the time you need."

I take a deep breath when I see someone come out of Starbucks carrying two drinks and a bag, it looks like Kyle from yesterday. He walks over the the passenger side and get in. The Jeep pulls away and I can sorta see the driver. He has a pink baseball hat on and a white crewneck.

"Was that one of them from yesterday?"

I simply nod my head.

"Oh my god," Lexi says.

"Both."

"Both?"

"Both of the guys."

I just sit there shocked a little. I don't know why this is hitting me so much. I take a deep breath. "Okay I'm good, let's go inside."

"You sure?"

I nod and turn off the Jeep and unbuckle my seatbelt. Lexi follows suit and we head inside. We order our stuff and sit down by the windows.

"Hey I'll be right back," I say to Lexi and head to the bathroom.

'@heyitsmia: I saw them again. Is this fate or the world just teasing me?'

'@browneyedboy: who'd you see?'

'@heyitsmia: someone I met yesterday.'   
'@heyitsmia: you wanna come hang out with me and Lexi?

Jamey🐱: um sure.   
Jamey🐱: where?

Mia: Starbucks on Main Street.

Jamey🐱: okay I'll see what I can do. 😎

Mia: see you soon 🤓

I come back from the bathroom when I see Lexi talking to some guy. I walk closer when I see who it is. I turn around and walk back to the bathroom.

"What is he doing here? He can't be here when Jamey is on his way." I start pacing back and forth in the bathroom. "Think Mia, think. Text Lexi!" I say a little too loudly in the empty bathroom.

Mia: what is he doing here and why are you talking to him?

Lexi🤪: relax he just came over and started talking to me.   
Lexi🤪: he's leaving when he gets his order.

Mia: tell me when he leaves I'm not coming out.

My stomach starts to growl and I groan at it. "I know I'll feed you once Travis leaves. I can't believe he has to the nerve to show up here, on Sunday of all days when he knows that we always come here."

Lexi🤪: he's getting in his car

I slowly walk back out just in case he comes back in. I get over to Lexi and sit down.

"What did he have to say for himself?"

"He saw me and came over like we were long lost bestie." Lexi makes a gagging noise and I smile. "He said he misses you."

"He he misses me?" I say a little loudly and everyone looks at me. "Sorry", I whisper. "He misses me?, I whisper yell to Lexi and she nods. "He didn't miss me when he broke up with me out of the blue and come to find out he was cheating on me."

"Calm down Mia. Let's not go there again. You are over him and his bullshit."

"I know I just didn't want to see him and I kinda invited Jamey to come hang with us," I say the last part quickly and hide behind my hands.

"You did what?"

"I invited Jamey to hang out here," I put my hands down and bite my lip looking at Lexi.

"Answer me one thing. Do you have feelings for him?"

"I barely know him of course not," I lie. "I just wanna get to know him more. Honestly I would be very surprised if he showed up. He didn't really say he was coming he just said and I quote "I'll see what I can do".

"'Maybe. How long do you wanna wait?"

"Maybe an hour? I'm not sure."

"Okay let's see where we are in an hour then we'll see."

"Sounds good."

Around forty-five minutes later we're done with our Starbucks and just talking and hanging out when I see a car pull up in front of the building and I look at Lexi. "Nope not him," I frown a little.

"He still has fifteen minutes," she says and I nod. "I'll be right back gotta go to the bathroom."

I give her a thumbs up and she gets off and heads off to the restroom. I hear the bell ding on the door and I look up and see Kyle. I try to make eye contact with him but he sees me and walks over.

"Hi beautiful."

I look up and smile, "hi Kyle. How are you?"

"I'm good Mia. Are you here alone again?"

"No my friend is in the restroom. Weren't you here earlier?"

"Uh yeah how'd you know?"

"When we showed up, you and Jason were leaving. Where's he at? I never see you without him."

"Oh he's at a meeting downtown, I'm supposed to be picking up him a protein box then we're going to my house to hang out for awhile."

I hear the door squeak from the restroom and see Lexi walking over to us. "I was gone two minutes Mia, two minutes."

I just start laughing. "Lexi my love this is Kyle. Kyle this is Lexi."

"Kyle kyle?"

"Oh I'm famous," Kyle says and laughs a little.

I roll my eyes at Kyle. "I told her about yesterday, you're not  _that_  famous."

"I am pretty famous actually."

Lexi and I both look at him. "How?" I say.

"I'm famous with the ladies."

"Oh how come I've never heard of you then," Lexi says.

"You have heard of me babe, from Mia." He says and laughs a little.

"You're a dork you know that?"

"Yeah N- Jason says that all the time. Speaking of him he should be getting out of his meeting soon so I should go."   
  
"Okay. See you around Kyle."

"Nice seeing you too and nice meeting you Lexi," Kyle says and smiles at us. He leaves us and heads up to the counter and orders his stuff and leave.

"Where was his friend?" Lexi asks.

"Oh at some meeting downtown, oh my god. So if he was at a meeting he  _has to_ be famous."

"It's Noah I told ya."

I just look her and shake my head at her. My phone buzzes on the table and I pick it up.

1 new tweet from Noah.

       

I look at it then decide to text Jamey.

Mia to Jamey🐱: hey we're going to head out. See ya around.

"We can go now. Maybe next time," I say and look at Lexi.

"Maybe something came up, and he couldn't make it."

"Maybe," I say and we head out to the Jeep.

I drop Lexi off at her house, "text ya later. "

"Try not to think about it too much, maybe he's just scared." 

"Yeah maybe."

She gets out and heads inside while I back out and head towards my house. I get home a little bit later and head inside. I go up to my room and grab my laptop and start a playlist that Noah posted on Twitter. I lay back on my bed and the next thing I know is that it's dark outside.

I lean up and look at my phone, nine-oh-three. I see a few notifications.

3 texts from Jamey🐱  
2 texts from Lexi🤪  
1 new tweet from Noah   
1 new tweet from J.

Jamey🐱: I'm sowwy 🙁  
Jamey🐱: something came up and I couldn't get out of it  
Jamey🐱: going out with friends tonight so I might be busy but I'll make time for you 🙂

Lexi🤪: I'm bored  
Lexi🤪: let's go do something.

J. @browneyedboy: I think I fucked up today with someone. 😕

Noah @noahcent:

       

Mia to Lexi🤪: get dressed we're going to Ace's

Lexi🤪: gimme an hour

I get up off the bed and quickly take a shower, getting out, I stand in front of my closet in my towel. I start searching for my black mini dress that's low cut in the front. "Ah ha!" I say when I locate it. I grab my knee high black boots and some socks. I put on some black cheekies, my black mini dress, some long socks and then my black knee high boots. I walk over to my mirror and start on my hair. I decide to curl it leaving it down.

Mia to Lexi🤪: On my way!

I go downstairs and leave a quick note to my parents; going out for the night. I'll be safe. Call if you need anything. Love ya xoxo

I grab my keys, ID, and mini purse. I head out to my Jeep and head over to Lexi's. I get out and knock on the door and she answers in a black mini skirt and a white t shirt and black knee high boots, with her hair in a high ponytail. "Ready?"

"Oh yeah!"

We head out and make our way to Ace's.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. :)

We get to Ace's about thirty minutes later. I park the Jeep in a parking garage and we head down to the doors.

"Of course there's a line. Ugh," Lexi groans.

"You're in luck I got a way in," I say and smirk at Lexi.

I walk over to the doorman when all I hear is "Mia!" I just smirk.

"Hi Andy. How's it going tonight?"

Lexi walks up behind me and looks at me. "I can't leave you alone for any amount of time and there's a guy talking to you."

Andy starts laughing and I start too. "Lexi, my love this is Andy. He's in my communication class and he's also our way in."

Her eyes light up when I say this. "Oh hello Andy," she says and winks at him.

"Down girl, he has a girlfriend."

"I was just saying hello, Mia."

"Do you guys want in or want to continue to argue?" Andy jokes.

"Oh we want in Andy," Lexi says seductively and I just laugh.

Andy rolls his eyes and let's us in causing people in line groan. I quickly hug Andy and we head inside.

"You know the deal, Lexi?"

"If I think you've had too much drinks, guys, or not enough water I stop you."

I nod. "If you've had too much to drink, almost get in a fight over a guy, or not had enough water I stop you."

We smile and head up to the bar, ordering two shots of vodka and two long islands. Once the shots come, we smile and take them.

"Ohhh," Lexi says and I laugh.

Our long islands come and we go to find a spot to sit. We find a spot near the dance floor but far enough away to be able to talk to each other.

"So...?" Lexi says and looks at me.

"What?"

"Why the sudden need to go out?"

"I needed a night away from everything."

"He hasn't said anything has he?"

I take out my phone and show her the texts.

"I just needed a night out. We haven't gone out in like a month. It doesn't have to do anything with him. I shouldn't get attached to him I barely know him. And you were right he couldn't get out of something or at least that's what he says anyways. Enough talking, let's dance."

Lexi laughs and we get up and start dancing. A few guys here and there would try to dance with us and we would all dance with them.

A few hours, quite a few drinks and shots later Lexi and I are dancing and being us when I see someone in a pink baseball hat, baggy white shirt with some writing on it and some dark jeans dancing alone and I make my way over to him and start dancing with him.

I smirk at him when he looks at me. He smiles and start dancing with me, I turn around and press my body against his, he moves his hands to my waist and dances against me. I move my hand to behind his head pulling him closer. I move my other hand to one of his hands now across my stomach.

I can feel his breath on my neck and I moan softly. I start grinding against him and he starts breathing a little heavier. Knowing I'm having an effect on him I smirk. I shake my ass a little against him making him moan. I lean my head up a little so he can hear me, "You like?"

He pulls me closer if possible and I can feel him through my dress and his jeans, "what do you think baby?" He says back. I bit my lip and bend down a little and rub my ass against him, teasing him a little. He pulls me back up and turns me around still hiding behind his hat, "don't tease."

I smirk, taking his hat off and turn around while putting it on my head. I press back against him. He puts his hands back on my waist and kisses my neck softly. I moan softly and start to look back at him when I'm suddenly pulled away by a hand. I look whose pulling me away when I groan; Lexi.

"Lexi," I moan, "what are you doing? I was dancing with a hottie."

She pulls me back to our table and I see two bottles of water and groan.

"Sit and drink."

"But I'd rather go back and dance with the hottie."

"Don't do this. You're better than this."

I finally sit down and start drinking my water. And she follows suit.

"I'll get us an Uber back to my house."

I slowly nod my head when I realize I still have the baseball hat on. "I still have his hat, oops," I giggle.

Lexi just shakes her head at me when someone walks up to our table.

"You need to stop stalking me?" He says and I look up.

"Kyle! Sit sit sit."

He laughs and sits down next to me.

"And how much have you had to drink?" He jokes.

"I haven't had anything to drink."

"She's hit her limit and she's a thief," Lexi says and laughs.

Kyle looks at me and says, "that looks like Jason's hat."

"Is he here? I can finally meet him!"

"Where'd you get it?"

"Off some hot guy on the dance floor."

My phone vibrates on the table and I grab it.

1 new tweet from Noah:

       

No new notifications.

I frown a little. "Why isn't he talking to me?"

"Who?" Kyle asks.

"This guy who she met on Twitter," Lexi explains.

"We were talking all week non stop and now he's not talking to me at all." I frown at Kyle.

"What's the last thing he said to you?"

"Ummm." I look at our texts. "That he's out with friends but he'll make time for me if need be."

"Have you texted him since?" Kyle questions.

I shake my head no.

"Well there's your solution, silly. Text him! He said he would make time for you but you haven't even tried to say anything to him."

I open the app up and click on our conversation.

Mia: hey what's up?

I set my phone down and look at Kyle, "why are you so great at guy stuff?"

"Maybe cause I'm a guy," he jokes.

My phone vibrates on the table and we all look at it. I slowly pick it up and groan. It's just a tweet from Noah. I open the app and look at it.

       

"At least Noah is having a life. Ugh." I put my phone down and Kyle laughs a little. "What's funny?"

"You are Mia, he's a famous actor of course he's out enjoying himself and you are too but you don't see it because someone isn't texting you back right away."

"Cause  _someone_  made me stop dancing with a hot guy and we were really enjoying ourselves." I look at Lexi and groan at her.

"You needed water and to chill out."

"But hottie," I whine.

"You stole his hat. You'll always remember him. And maybe he'll come looking for you."

My phone vibrates again. I pick it up and smile.

1 new text from Jamey🐱

Jamey🐱: hey pinky 💕

Mia: what are you doing?

Jamey🐱: out with friends not enjoying myself anymore 😕

Mia: what happened?

Jamey🐱: someone spilled their drink on me so I might just go home for the night

Mia: aww well I accidentally stole someone's hat on accident 🙊🙈

Jamey🐱: how do you accidentally steal a hat?

Mia: I took it off to wear it when we were dancing and I forgot to give it back

Jamey🐱: smh @ you pinky.

"Mia?" Kyle says and I look up from my phone. "I'm gonna find my friends, I gave Lexi my number in case you need more guy advice," he laughs.

"Okay. Bye Kyle," I lean over and hug him. "See ya around."

He gets up and walks towards the dance floor.

"The uber is on their way," Lexi informs me.

"Can I have Kyle's number?"

She nods her head and takes my phone and put it in for me.

"Thanks."

"Let's go outside hat thief the Uber's just around the corner."

We get up and head outside to wait. The uber rolls up and we get in and head towards Lexi's house. Once there we head upstairs to her room.

I go over to her dresser and open the bottom drawer and pull out a hoodie and some shorts. I crawl into bed as Lexi changes into her pajamas. "Lexi?"

"Hmm."

"I lied to you before."

"About what?" She asks and she makes her way under the covers.

"About Jamey."

"What about him?"

I lay my head on the pillows and close my eyes.

"Mia what about him," Lexi says again.

I mumble, "I like him," before falling asleep. 


	7. Seven

A few months have gone by and me and Jamey are closer than ever. We talk all day, everyday. We've watched so many movies together. I haven't ask to meet anymore, if he wants to meet he will say something, so I try not to think about it.   
  
Kyle and I have started talking off and on. I remember talking to him about Jamey at Ace's but I don't remember much. I still have yet to meet Jason, he says he's really busy with work and meetings but maybe one day when he's free I can meet him.

Noah has posted a few pics;

       

 

       

He hasn't really said much on Twitter, just mostly random stuff. I think he might be filming a new movie, I wonder what this one will be about.

Lexi and I are currently hanging out in my room, deciding if we want to go out tonight or have a movie marathon. I think we're leaning towards marathon. We haven't hung out that much because of exams and all. So tonight is special.

"What series of movies should we marathon?" Lexi asks looking at my DVDs.

"Well we only have a couple we can do. Harry Potter? Saw? Transformers? Scream? Pirates of the Caribbean? Toy Story? Fast and the Furious? Wait I don't have the last ones of Pirates or Fast and the Furious."

"What has the least amount of movies?"

"Toy Story and Transformers."

"Let's do Toy Story cause I know one of us will fall asleep before the end." She glares at me after she says it.

"Hey I've been getting better at staying up, just ask Jamey."

"Where is he at today?" She asks as she gets the movie set up.

"He went to the gym of course, and I think now he's at work. He has really weird work schedule." 

"Have you talked to him on the phone yet?"

"No why?"

"Just wondering," Lexi says as she hops back on the bed. "Ready?"

I nod and she presses play on the remote.

A few hours go by and I'm still awake, granted it's only 12:30 am, Jamey has texted me twice. He's too cute.

Jamey🐱: thinking about you 💕  
Jamey🐱: missing your beautiful face

I think I found a good one or he found me.

Lexi and Jamey have talked a few times over texts, mostly when I fall asleep on her or when I'm not around my phone. Lexi likes him so that's good.

Some days I wish I could actually meet him or see more pics of him but what can you do?

"Movie number three!" Lexi randomly says and scares me.

"Give me a heart attack."

"Just making sure you're still awake."

"I'm definitely awake now."

"Good, press play please."

I do as I'm ask when I receive a notification.

1 new Instagram post from Noah.

       

Late nights suck. I miss you. 💔

"I think Noah has a girlfriend or a girl he's talking to," I turn to Lexi and show her the Instagram.

"Maybe it's you," she teases.

"Believe me if I was talking to  _Noah Centineo_  I would know."

"Mmhmm sure."

Jamey🐱: I'm on my way home.

I click the banner right away.

Mia: yaaaayyyy   
Mia: btw I miss you too.

Jamey🐱: what should I get to eat?

I look at the clock; 12:52am.

Mia: umm what are you in the mood for?

Jamey🐱: do you really wanna know? 😉

Mia: Maybe 😏

Jamey🐱: avocado and hot sauce.

Mia: you are a strange boy

Jamey🐱: and something else.

Mia: what?

Jamey🐱: well it's something I can't eat.

Mia: ??

Jamey🐱: my bed.   
Jamey🐱: with a special girl.   
Jamey🐱: cuddling watching movies.

Mia: ☺️🥰☺️

"Are you blushing? Lexi says scaring me again.

"N-no."

"Yes you are! What is Jamey saying to you?"

"Nothing."

"Lies."

"Nope."

"Yup."

Jamey🐱: 💕🥰💋

I start blushing more. Lexi grabs my phone and starts reading our texts and then starts typing.

"Lexi! Give it back!"

Mia: how do you expect cuddles when you haven't even met yet?

Jamey🐱: hi Lexi.   
Jamey🐱: I was going make it a surprise but I was going to come to Starbucks tomorrow when you guys are there. 🙁

Mia: oh shit for real?

Jamey🐱: yeah.

"What are you saying to him?"

Lexi says nothing and hands me the phone back and I read it.

"Lexi you made him feel bad."

"I know and I feel like an ass now."

"Apologize maybe?"

I hand her back my phone and she starts typing again.

Mia: hey Jamey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I just don't want to see Mia sad again.

Jamey🐱: again?

Mia: that's her story to tell not mine. So I'm sorry again. Bye.

Jamey🐱: I accept your apology Lexi and I don't plan on making Mia sad. ♥️

Lexi hands me the phone back and I read it over.

Mia: you were going to surprise me tomorrow?!

Jamey🐱: yeaaaahhh 🙁

Mia: I'll act surprised if you do it. 😲

Jamey🐱: it's not going to be a real surprise though.

Mia: I know but I wanna see you and do all the things we talked about.

Jamey🐱: me too. 💕

Mia: will you still come?

Jamey🐱: I'll try. I don't want Lexi to murder me if I say I will and don't show up and you're sad again. 😕

Mia: okay.

Jamey🐱: don't be sad beautiful. I don't like when you're sad.

Mia: did you get your avocado and hot sauce?

Jamey🐱: walking out of the store with five of them.

Mia: you're going to turn into an 🥑

Jamey🐱: 😂😂

~ Noah posted a photo. ~

You give me feelings that I can't explain to you.

Jamey🐱: text you when I get home beautiful 💕

Mia: drive safe ♥️

Lexi and I finish watching the movie and she decides to go to sleep. We haven't really said anything to each other since she talked to Jamey. I'll talk to her in the morning.

Jamey🐱: 🥑🌶

Mia: 🤓

Jamey🐱: you gotta try it sometime. It's so good.

Mia: I will.   
Mia: how was work?

Jamey🐱: long and boring. I would have rather stayed home and texted you all night.

Mia: I would rather have that too but you need money to spoil me with later and I was kinda busy tonight with Lexi.

Jamey🐱: so you're a gold digger. The truth comes out.   
Jamey🐱: I'm glad you got to hang out with Lexi. Where is she if you're talking to me?

Mia: 😕 she feels like an ass after she talked to you and went to sleep.

Jamey🐱: I forgave her though.

Mia: I know 😕 I think she thinks I'm mad at her. I'm not though. She didn't know you were surprising me.

Jamey🐱: 😕  
Jamey🐱: what are you doing tomorrow?

Mia: hopefully hanging out with a cute boy 🥰

Jamey🐱: sounds fun.

Mia: I think I'm going to sleep so I can be pretty for my meeting. 😉

Jamey🐱: night beautiful 💕

Mia: night 🤓

I plug in my phone and turn off the tv, I get comfortable in my covers and fall asleep. 

 


	8. Eight

I wake up to Lexi getting out of bed.

"Where you going?" I groan out.

"Home, I didn't think you would want me here when you woke up," she looks at me and bites her lip.

"Sit."

She comes back to the bed and sits down on it.

"First off, I love you Lexi and I always want you here. Second, I'm not mad at you and neither is Jamey. You didn't know. And if you did you wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret from me. I will admit I was a little disappointed but not at you or Jamey, I was just disappointed at the situation. I would love to meet Jamey and have it be a surprise but meeting Jamey any way I'll accept cause I'm meeting him. So I'm trying not to get my hopes up in case something comes up again."

"I love you too babe and I'm sorry again for ruining it."

I pull her to me and hug her tight. "Now help me pick something cute to wear just in case."

We let each other go and she goes over to my closet. "How about we keep it simple cute? Cause you don't wanna go into Starbucks looking like you shop at Gucci."

"Deal."

Lexi picks out a cute white shirt with a black heart embroidered on it, a black tennis skirt, and some black no show socks with my vans.

"How should we do my hair?"

"How about just down but with the baseball hat you stole? Something simple."

"I didn't steal it just forgot to return it."

Once dressed and ready to go Lexi starts looking for clothes to wear while I grab my phone and look at my notifications.

1 new tweet from noah  
2 texts from Jamey🐱  
1 new post from Noah

Jamey🐱: morning beautiful 💕  
Jamey🐱: hope you have a great day 🥑

       

       

On the way to steal your girl 😂

"How do I look?"

I look up at Lexi, she's wearing a plain black chop top and some dark maroon leggings and her vans.

"Amazing like always."

"Thanks love. Ready?"

"If I say no will you hate me?"

"I could never hate you but why no?" She comes over and sits on the bed next to me.

"Cause I'm nervous that he's not going to show up or show up and not like me in person then I lose one of my best friends," I look at Lexi and bite my bottom lip.

"Aww honey. How could he not like you? You've been talking for months and he's falling for you, who wouldn't? But you can't be scared cause of things that happened in your past."

"Don't bring Travis into this. He is totally the opposite of that asshat. Or at least I hope he is."

"Aww love," Lexi leans over and hugs me closely. "He is nothing like Travis and if he hurts you in anyway I'm kicking his ass like I wanted to with that asshat."

"Thanks babe. Okay I think I'm ready to go but I need you to drive cause I'm so nervous I might just not drive to Starbucks."

Lexi laughs, "I'll drive. Let's go get your man."

We head downstairs and out to the Jeep. Lexi gets in the driver's seat and I get in on the passenger's side.

"This is weird. I've never sat on this side of the Jeep," I say and laugh softly.

"It's so weird over here too. I actually have to do things other than chill and mess with the radio."

She starts up the Jeep and I plug in my phone to the aux cord. "So Noah posted about a rapper he likes the other day wanna check them out?"

"Yeah," Lexi says.

I start searching Spotify for Ylti and put his music on.

We arrive at Starbucks a few minutes later. She parks the Jeep in front of the building, Lexi turns off the Jeep and turns to me.

"I don't think I can eat or drink anything, I'm so nervous."

"Babe, we're just at Starbucks. Regular old Starbucks."

"You know how much I love you right now."

Lexi smiles and leans over and hugs me, "let's go inside babe and do what we always do on Sunday."

We both unbuckle our seat belts, get out and head inside. We order our regulars and go sit in our regular table.

"We're going out for ice cream after this if it turns out bad."

I open Instagram and post.

       

Starbucks date with my love @heyitzlexi ♥️

I take a deep breath and start relaxing.  _You got this Mia._

I hear the door ding and gasp softly when I see someone walk in. I reach over and grab Lexi's arm causing her to look at me in a panic. I hear his phone ding and he pulls it out of his pocket, opens whatever app and I notice him smile at his phone. He closes the app when the barista notices him.

"Is that?"

I slowly nod my head and keep watching him.

"Go say hi."

"I can't say hi," I whisper back.

"Yes you can. He's just a normal guy who you're in love with," Lexi teases.

"I am not in love with  **Noah** ," I say his name a little to loudly causing him turns, and looks at me.

He smiles at us and I wave, he walks over and says, "do I know you?"

"I I um don't think so, I've um seen your work."

"My work?"

"The Fosters and To All the Boys I've Loved Before."

"Oh duh."

Lexi coughs next to me and we both look at her.

"Oh sorry my bad, I'm Ja-Noah. And you two are?"

"Lexi."

"Mia."

"Hello Lexi and Mia."

"Noah," the barista calls and he turns, getting his drinks but comes back over to us.

"So what are you two lovely girls doing here?"

"We're just hanging out," I say and look at him.

"We're actually waiting for someone to show up it's kinda like a blind date," Lexi says and I look at her quickly.

"Shush," I whisper to her.

Noah looks at both of and says, "kinda a blind date?"

I look at Lexi and whisper, "don't please."

"You don't have to say if you're uncomfortable," Noah says and looks at me.

"I'm waiting for a guy to show up that I've been talking to for months and I like him but never seen what he looks like but he knows what I look like," Lexi says and squeezes my hand softly.

"Oh I see. You've never seen what he looks like?" Noah says and takes a drink of his drink looks at me. "So you're like her wing girl then?" Noah asks.

"Yeah," I say softly and bite my lips like he knows that's a lie.

"Noah!"

We all hear someone say and we all turn toward the door.

"Shit." Noah whisper but I hear him and then says, "hey Kyle."

"Kyle?!" Me and Lexi say at the same time.

"Lexi! Mia!, Kyle says looking at all of us. "I see you finally met Jas-."

"Noah." Noah says quickly.

"Noah," Kyle says a little confused.

"Yeah we just all met, they're fans," Noah says and smiles at us.

"Oh. Okay," Kyle says and looks at Noah strangely.

"Here's your drink," Noah says and hands his the cup.

"Thanks bro." Kyle takes a drink and looks at Noah then at me then at Noah again. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Mia's meeting Jamey," Lexi blurts and I just stare at her.

"Lexi!" I say loudly.

"Sorry."

"Wait I thought you," Noah looks at Lexi and says, "were meeting someone."

"I am." She lies.

"No, she's not. I am," I say and look at Noah and Kyle. "I'm supposed to be maybe meeting Jamey but I don't know if he's really going to show up. Something came up last time and I don't want to get upset cause life happens and we can't control everything."

"Aw baby," Noah says. "I mean aww I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Noah. I just have shitty luck with guys."

Kyle moves to sit next to me, he hugs me softly. "You'll meet him, I promise. He would be an asshat not to wanna meet you," he says and looks at Noah.

"Yeah he's gotta be an asshat if he doesn't come meet you," Noah says and bites his lip.

Noah phone dings and he pulls it out of his pocket. "Hey Kyle, we gotta bounce, Jackson is headed over to your house."

"Okay. Mia, I hope Jamey gets some balls and comes to see you, you're a very special girl and he has to see that. Bye beautiful and Lexi. You need a nickname. How about gorgeous?"

"I approve," she says and smiles.

Kyle gives me a quick hug and gets up grabbing his drink from the table and joins Noah. "I see you still haven't found the mystery man from Ace's to give him his hat back."

I smirk and shake my head, thinking back to that night.

"It was really nice meeting you girls," Noah says and smiles and pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Nice meeting you too." Lexi says and I smile.

"See you around," Noah says and winks.

"Noah man lets go," Kyle says from the door.

"Bye," he says one last time and they head out to their Jeep and leave.

"Why are you being so quiet?" I ask Lexi.

"I was just observing."

"Okay."

My phone dings on the table. I pick it and see a new tweet from Noah.

       

I blush a little.

"Is it from Jamey? I see you blushing." Lexi says and looks at my phone. "Oh someone's smitten."

       

"Mia!" He's talking about you!"

"No he's not."

"Mmhmm."

"Noah wouldn't be talking about me. I'm just Mia."

"Exactly you're Mia who I can't leave alone for any amount and have guys talking to you."

"Oh shut up," I start blushing.

"Hey if it doesn't work out with Jamey, you definitely have a shot with Noah, if not him Kyle. I see how they were looking at you."

"Kyle is just a friend and Noah would never date a fan, he's said it in many interviews."

"That's was until he met you."

I roll my eyes then grab my phone from the table as I get a text.

Jamey🐱: sorry I suck.   
Jamey🐱: some family came into town and I can't make it.   
Jamey🐱: 💔🙁

I frown and look at Lexi. "He's not coming again." I show her phone. A tear falls and I quickly wipe it away before Lexi sees it. "Let's go," I say softly and stand up.

Lexi follows and wraps herself around me. "He's an asshat, don't think too much about it."

I hug her back and say "yeah."

We get out to the Jeep, I go to the passenger's side again and get in. She gets in the driver's side and we head back to my place.

"I just wanna be alone, Lexi." I say once we get to my house.

"Are you sure love?"

"Yeah I'm just go change into my pajamas and watch some Netflix and try not to think."

"Okay but if you need anything just call. I'll be over as soon as I can. I love you Mia."

"I love you too Lexi." We hug and then she gets in her car and heads off.


	9. Nine

A couple weeks have passed and Jamey and I haven't talked as much as we used to. He's been really busy and kinda distant. It still hurts that we didn't meet that day, but I did meet Noah so that's day wasn't a total waste.

Kyle and I have been texting a lot more. He's been traveling around the world, but he still finds time to talk to me. We talk about Jamey off and on, he still think he's an asshat for hurting me like he did but like I said life happens and we can't control everything.

Kyle: you busy?

Mia: nope just listening to music.

Kyle: whatcha listening to?

Mia: The Cosmic album by Bazzi.

Kyle: you and Noah are too similar

Mia: what? Why?

Kyle: he's been listening to that for weeks and he always has the weirdest playlists.

Mia: hey I liked that playlist he posted on Twitter.

Kyle: Noah?

Mia: yes.

Kyle: of course you do. 🙄

Mia: oh shush. What are you doing?

Kyle: staring at Noah dreamily 🥰

Mia: and why are you doing that?

Kyle: cause he's so dreamy.   
Kyle:

Just look at him ♥♥

Mia: you are such a dork.

Kyle: he asked about you the other day...

Mia: ...what'd you say?

Kyle: he asked how you were doing since that asshat stood you up. I said you were doing okay. Has he texted you today?

Mia: no  
Mia: wait he just texted me.

Kyle: what'd he say?

Jamey🐱: missing us.

Mia to Kyle: he says he misses us.

Kyle: do you still like him as much as you did before?

Mia: yeah if not more. I just fell for him so hard it hurts to not talk to him all the time but I still hurt from when he more or less stood me up for a second time.

Mia to Jamey: I miss us too

Jamey🐱: can we talk tonight? I need to tell you something.

Mia: yeah I'm free tonight.

Kyle: I think you should tell him. He won't know unless you tell him how you feel.

Mia: I know 😕 it's just hard.

Kyle: I know babe but maybe he's hurting too.

Lexi🤪: I'm getting Chinese and alcohol and I'm coming over.

Mia: key is where it always is. 💕

Mia to Kyle: Lexi is coming over with food and alcohol.

Kyle: are you sure that's a good idea?

Mia: it's just a bottle of vodka. We always do this.

Kyle: if you're sure, I'm just trying to be a friend.

Mia: thanks Kyle. You're a great friend. ♥️

💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋

Chinese food and half a bottle later, we're re watching some random YouTube videos. I start laughing at the tv, and my phone vibrates. I grab it and continue laughing.

Noah posted a new photo.

You always make me smile 💕

"Why is he so happy all the time?"

"Who?" Lexi asks after she take a drink from the bottle.

"Noah. He's always so smiley in his pics and post positive things."

"Maybe he just doesn't post when he's sad or whatever," Lexi says.

I grab the bottle and take a long drink, "Kyle said he asked about me the other day?"

"What?!"

"Yeah he said that Noah asked how I was, ya know after Jamey stood me up."

"And what did he say?"

"He told him I was doing okay. And then we started talking about Jamey cause he texted me and said he misses us. And I said I miss us too."

**"Are you really doing okay?"**

**"I'm doing okay as I can, Lexi. I fell hard for someone I've only text. And I don't know how to tell him that I fell so much for him cause what if I scare him away. I don't wanna scare him away cause I like him so much. I don't know what to do Lexi. Should I tell him? Should I put my heart out there again? I don't want to be hurt again like I was with Travis that's why I don't try with guys. I feel like they will always cheat on me or break my heart. Kyle says I should try cause what if Jamey is hurting too."**

**"I think you should talk to him. Just see what he has to say to you. You don't have to be afraid to go for it. Jamey is different from Travis. He actually cares about you."**

**"If he cares so much why haven't I met him?"**

**"Maybe he's just as scared as you are. Maybe someone hurt him like you've been hurt."**

I take another drink and say,  **"maybe."**

Lexi takes the bottle away and has me lay down. "I think you need sleep honey. I don't want to see you cry. If you need me at all I'll be here."

I nod and snuggle in the blankets more and slowly nod off.

**_LEXI POV_ **

Mia fell right asleep after I took the bottle away. I feel so bad for her. I want her to be happy and I thought Jamey was going to be that person but after the day at Starbucks when he was supposed to show up and didn't, I know he did. Mia hasn't put it together yet but I did when Kyle came in and started to say Jason. I think Jason is Noah who in which is Jamey. Mia met Jamey after tweeting Noah about being a best friend and maybe that's what it started out as. Noah wanted someone to be his friend and not want to be his friend just because he's Noah Centineo, he wanted someone to know him as Noah/Jamey. And things got hard as they got closer. I was looking at her texts with her and she finally told me the truth and told me she  ** _did_** know what Jamey looked like and she showed me the pic.

Mia's phone dings and I lean over her to grab it off the side table, she told me earlier that Jamey was going to tell her something and I really hoped it was the truth about who he really is but I don't know. I personally wouldn't want to find out via text.

Jamey🐱: hey beautiful 💕  
Jamey🐱: are you still up?

I grab my phone and copy his number to mine.

Lexi: hey Jamey it's Lexi. Mia is sleeping but I need to talk to you.

Jamey: hi Lexi. What's up?

Lexi: meet me at the Waffle House on 3rd or I tell her the truth and she hates you forever.

Jamey: what truth?

Lexi: who you really are.

Jamey doesn't say anything after that. I quietly get out of bed and I leave my shirt that I'm wearing on and grab my leggings and slip on some shoes and head out.

Ten minutes later I arrive and go inside getting us a table in the back not around anyone so we can privately talk.

I hear the door ding and I see Noah and Kyle walk in.

"Hello boys," I say coldly.

They sit down across from me and look at me.

"I just wanna know why."

Noah looks at me biting his lip and then looks at Kyle.

"First of all it was sorta my idea," Kyle starts. "Not my idea to hurt either of my friends but to help Noah find someone who would like him or get to know him for himself and not Noah Centineo."

I nod and let him continue but Noah cuts in.

"At first it was just a normal friendship but then something changed. She was just so nice and my type of girl, I didn't mean to fall for her. I just wanted a friend to talk to but the more I got to know her the more I started to feel something for her. I couldn't help myself."

"I tried to tell him to tell her but he was just so afraid to tell her and then lose her," Kyle says.

"I can't lose her," Noah says.

"And she can't lose you. I have something to play for you. She doesn't know I have this but you know what they say, a drunk mind speaks a sober heart." I pull out my phone and play our conversation before Mia fell asleep.  _(See bold message from above)_

Noah drops his head and groans. "Why am I such an asshat? I should have just told her at Starbucks, I was just so scared. I didn't mean for you guys to see me. I told Kyle he should have went in but I went in. She looked so happy to see me as Noah and I didn't wanna ruin it by telling her the truth. But not telling her made everything bad. I hurt her. I hurt our friendship. I hurt whatever chance I had with her."

Kyle grabs his shoulder, "You just need to talk to her and explain everything. Have her see why you did it."

"So she has no idea?" Noah asks me.

"I don't think so. She didn't realize it from the photo, though you did make it a little difficult by cover half your face and making it black and white. And I just found out about the picture like two hours ago before while she was downing half a bottle of vodka."

"I fucked up so much," Noah says.

"Noah?" I say and reach across the table to touch his arm. "You didn't fuck up that much, you can easily fix it."

"Will you two help me?" Noah asks and looks at me and Kyle.

"Of course bro," Kyle says.

"And that's why I'm here," I say. "You make her so happy. I haven't seen her this happy in forever."

"Thanks guys," Noah says and smiles.

"I do have a couple more question though."

"Shoot."

"Where were you when you first were going to come meet her?"

"My agent called me as I was getting ready and needed to see me ASAP. I couldn't just say no. I really was going to come."

I nod my head, "why did you guys show up on Sunday? You knew about Starbucks and Sunday's."

"Honestly I didn't even see her Jeep. I thought if we came later in the day you guys wouldn't be there. And once I heard her say my name I wasn't thinking. I wanted to tell her then but I couldn't. Kyle almost ruined everything by saying Jason." He moves his hand to his neck and rubs it. "I don't even know why that lie started."

"So when you," I direct my attention to Kyle, "were at Ace's, you were there too?" I ask looking at Noah then.

"Um."

"Just tell her. She needs to know everything," Kyle encourages.

Noah bites his lip and nods. "She stole my hat."

I just start laughing. I don't know why I just start.

"I was so mad when you dragged her away but so happy in a way. I knew who she was as soon as she danced over. I didn't want her to find out she was dancing with me but I wanted her to stay but we were both a little too intoxicated. And I almost took things too far."

"I think she's going to die when she finds that out. She remembers almost everything from that night."

Noah groans and Kyle laughs.

"Don't think too much into it. She'll be okay," I look at Noah. "She enjoyed herself and according to her,  **you** did too.

Noah groans again causing us both to laugh.

"When I saw her in the hat I almost asked for it back." Noah says.

"I'm glad you didn't cause this would even be more fucked up than it is now." Kyle says.

"Your Instagram and tweets has been about her obviously." I say.

"Obviously. She drives me insane. I just wanna tell her but not ruin everything."

"What you were going to tell her tonight?" I ask.

"I was more or less gonna ask her to meet me somewhere and explain everything to her but it got so late, I was going to tell her tomorrow."

I nod, "I will tell you a secret with her," I look at Noah, "if she says she needs space, give her space. Let her come to you."

"Okay."

"And you mister," I look at Kyle, "she's going to be pretty mad/upset with you."

"What? Why?"

"You knew this whole time and didn't say anything to her and you're supposed to be her friend and you're friends with this one," I point to Noah. "Let her have space like I told him, she will probably not talk to you for a few days but she will come to you. Be gentle with her."

They both nod.

"I better head back just in case she wakes up and needs me," I say and start to get up.

"Thanks for kicking my ass without really kicking it," Noah jokes.

"Oh I'll be really kicking your ass if you hurt her anymore, Centineo."

"She's feisty, I like her," Kyle jokes.

"Don't think you're off the hook boy, I'll kick your ass with his since you started this."

Noah just starts laughing when Kyle hides his face from me.

I laugh and tell the guys good night and head back to Mia's. I successfully get back to her house and into her bed without waking her up.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : ' (

I wake up with a pounding headache and open my eyes. I see a bottle of water and some pills next to my phone with a little note;   
Take me and thank me later. ♥️

I grab the pills, popping them in my mouth and opening the water and drinking some of it. I lay back down and grab my phone.

2 new tweets from J  
2 new tweets from Noah  
5 new texts from Jamey🐱

**@browneyedboy: I fucked up horribly**  
**@browneyedboy: I don't know how to explain this without feeling like an asshat and hurting you.**

****

****

Jamey🐱: hey beautiful 💕 @12:22am  
Jamey🐱: are you still up? @12:24am  
Jamey🐱: missing you. 💔@2:34am  
Jamey🐱: good morning beautiful 💕@10:21am  
Jamey🐱: we need to talk can I call you later? @10:32am

"Call me," I say aloud. "We never talk on the phone."

"Who are you talking to?" Lexi says and turns around in the bed.

"Myself but Jamey wants to  ** _talk_**  on the phone. We never talk on the phone."

"Maybe he has something important to tell you."

"Maybe. I'm not talking to him until my head stops pounding. How much did I drink last night?"

Lexi reaches behind her and grabs the bottle of vodka, "this much."

"But you were drinking too."

"I only made it look like I was drinking."

I frown at her. "You got me drunk on purpose."

"No honey, I didn't but I know you needed a night where you don't take it too far with someone at Ace's."

"I miss that mystery man." I reach over and grab the hat off my side table.

"Oh he probably misses you too," Lexi smirk and laughs.

I groan and hide my face which causes Lexi to laugh more.

"I love you Mia. And will be here if you need me, okay? Never forget that."

"I love you too Lexi. I will never forget that. And I'm always here for you too."

"I hate to do this to you but I gotta get home, my last exam is today at noon and I gotta study a little more."

I pout at her but say okay. We get ready slowly cause of my head, I grab the pink baseball hat and slip it on and head out. My phone dings when we get in the Jeep.

Noah posted a new photo.

       

You're driving me insane. 💕

"Whoever this girl is Noah has got it hard for her," I say as I start the Jeep and show Lexi.

"Yeah she's a lucky one."

I drop Lexi off at her house then decide I need something to eat so I head off to Starbucks. I park and the parking lot is empty besides one car. I get out and go inside. I order and stand by the counter while I wait for the order.

"Hi Mia," I hear from behind me and turn around. I look up and see Kyle.

"Hi Kyle. What are you doing here?"

"Just getting our regulars. Noah's in the Jeep."

"Oh tell him hi."

"Why don't you tell him yourself, I'll get your order and bring it to you."

"Um okay thanks."

I walk outside and walk over to Noah's Jeep and knock on the window. He looks over a little shocked and rolls down the window.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi Mia. What are you doing here?"

"Hangover remedies," I joke and he smiles.

"Take it you saw Kyle?"

"Yeah he said you were out here and said I should go say hi so hi... again." I smile at him and he smiles back.

"I'm kinda glad I ran into again," he bites his lip, "um I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh okay? What is it?"

"Um can you give Kyle your keys?"

"What for?"

"So he can drive your Jeep home, I need to talk to you alone about something important."

"Okay if it's  ** _that_**  important, let me go get my stuff and give him my keys."

Noah nods and I head back inside as my order is called. "Right here," I say as Kyle goes to grab it. 

"I said I would get it for you," he says.

"I actually need to give you something per Noah's request."

He looks at me confused and I hand him my keys.

"Noah said you need to take my Jeep to my house, it's in the gps don't worry. And I need to go with him cause he needs to talk to me about something important."

Kyle takes the keys and nods. "Good luck. Try not to hate him too much."

I look at Kyle confused, "hate him? Why would I hate him?"

"Um I know what he needs to talk to you about that's why I told you to go outside and say hi. Just don't hate him okay?"

"Okay." I say and quickly hug Kyle and head back out to Noah and his Jeep. I open the door, set my drink in the cup holder and shut the door.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," I say softly and buckle up when Kyle comes out, holding up Noah's drink and walks over to his side and hands it to him and says, "good luck bro." He nods and Kyle walks over to my Jeep and gets in.

"So where we headed?" I ask Noah.

"I'm not exactly sure. I don't really wanna tell you while I'm driving. Is there a park or playground by your house?"

"Yeah, just a couple blocks away."

"Give me directions, please."

I start telling him where to go, I can't stop thinking about what Kyle told me, not to hate Noah. "Turn left here and it's on the right." He follows my instructions and we arrive.

"Let's go sit somewhere," Noah says and I nod. We unbuckle, grabbing our stuff and get out of the Jeep. We walk over to a picnic table away from the play area. We sit on each side and he looks at me.

"What is it, Noah?"

"I don't really know how to tell you this so I'm just going to try."

"Can I ask you one thing first?"

"Of course."

"Why did Kyle tell me not to hate you?"

"Because of what I have to tell you."

"I could never hate you, Noah."

"Don't say that until after I tell you what I need to tell you."

"Okay," I look at him nervously as he bites his lip.

"Jason is me."

"You're Kyle's Jason from you buying my Starbucks?"

"Yeah."

"And um," he bites his lip some more, "this," he touches the baseball hat, "is mine."

I sit back and just look at him. "No this is the guy I danced with at-."

"Ace's," we both say at the same time.

"What? No, you're not. I would know if I was dancing with you."

"I told you to stop teasing me," he says and looks at me straight in the eyes and smirks.

"I'm going to go die now," I say and start to get up.

"Mia, there's more and um you'll see."

I sit back down and look at him. He take a sip of his drink and then rubs the back of his neck. "I don't know how to tell you this."

"Just say it Noah, I won't hate you." I say and place my hand on his arm and look at him sincerely.

"You won't say that when you know."

"It can't be that bad."

He takes a deep breath and takes another drink. "I um Jameyisntreal."

"What?"

He takes another deep breath and says it again, "Jamey isn't real."

"What do you mean Jamey isn't real? I can text him and we talk everyday. How is he not real?"

He pulls out his phone and starts typing on his phone. My phone dings and it shows Jamey🐱.

"See he's real he just text me." I show him my phone then open the text.

Jamey🐱: Jamey isn't real because I'm Jamey. And I'm so sorry. 🙁💔

I just drop my phone on the table and look at him, "no, no, no you're not Jamey. You can't be Jamey. Jamey sent me a picture. And it's not you!"

I see him clicking around his phone and then shows me his screen. "This one but in black and white."

       

"No!" I suddenly get up and look at him. "You're not Jamey. You're just messing with me."

"Mia. I'm so sorry."

"No, you're not!"

He looks down and puts his phone on the table. "Let me explain everything."

"There's nothing to tell. You lead me on for months when you had every opportunity to tell me."

He gets up and walks around to my side of the table.

"Don't come near me, Noah!"

He stops in his tracks and looks at me when it hits me. Kyle.

"Kyle knew didn't he? Please tell me he's not involved in this whole fucking thing!" I about scream at him.

"He knows."

"So was this just a game to you two? Have someone fall for you and then ghost them?"

"No never, it was never supposed to go this far."

"This far? How far was it supposed to go?"

"He wanted me to find a friend that knows me as someone else but me and be friends with them. When you said you wanted to be Noah's best friend I decided I needed to talk to you."

"And then what?"

"We started talking and I found out how beautiful you were truly inside and out. And then I complicated things."

I just look at him. "You did more than complicate things you fucked everything we had up."

"Please don't say that."

"Why not, its what you did, Noah!" I turn away from him, not wanting to look at him anymore.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to change anything. You hurt me more than once and you're hurting me now. You told Lexi you would never make me sad."

Noah moves towards me again.

"Don't."

He stops and looks at me. He bites his lip and looks hurt.

"Take me home."

"Okay," is all he says, he grabs his things from the table and I do the same.

I walk ahead of him with my arm wrapped around me. I get in and wait for him to get in. He gets in and starts the Jeep and pulls out. "I need directions."

"Turn right here. We drive a little, "turn left here, I'm the last house. You can see my Jeep."

Noah drives me home and I start to get out when he starts to say something. "Please don't. I need space to process everything. Tell Kyle I need space too. Please don't contact me."

"Okay. I'll tell him. I'm sorry again," he says and I get out.

I see Kyle waiting on the other side of my Jeep and he gets up.

"How'd i-."

"Please just go Kyle."

He nods and gets in the Jeep with Noah. They wait for me to get inside my house then pull away. 

I go straight to my room and change into my pajamas and toss Noah's hat on the floor. I grab my phone from my jeans on the floor.

Mia to Lexi: did you know?

Lexi🤪: I figured it out a couple of days ago and confronted them last night while you were sleeping.

I scream and throw my phone on my pillows. I notice the bottle of vodka from last night, walking over, and grab it. I take one long drink and slam the bottle back down.

"Does no one in my life not lie to me?!"

I quickly climb in bed and over the next fifteen minutes finish the bottle, over thinking, and I start crying.

My phone dings and I grab it.

Noah posted a photo.   
1 new tweet from Noah

I slam my phone down on the bed and continue to cry. "I have no one," I say in my empty room. "Everyone I know betrayed me. Everyone lied to me."

I open tweeted.

**@heyitsmia: I hope you all are happy with yourselves while I sit here crying myself to sleep.**  
**@heyitsmia: why did you lie to me?**  
**@heyitsmia: do you feel good about yourself by hurting me?**

I click the magnifying glass and type Noah when his page shows up in the suggestions. I click his name.

**@noahcent: I fucked up the best thing in my life. I don't deserve her.**

I start crying more. I exit the app and open Instagram, I search for him and click on his profile.

       

Words can't express how sorry I am. 💔

I look at the caption and toss my phone. "Fuck off." I lay down and cry myself to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry : ' (
> 
>  
> 
> I have posted a new fic I'm working on https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123182


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the confusion on chapter 11 from yesterday I don't know what happened.

Another morning I wake up with a pounding in my head. I reach over and grab the bottle of pills and open the bottle. I pop two in my mouth and grab the water and down it all. I put the caps back on the bottles and sit up slowly.

Yesterday wasn't a nightmare it really did happened. I reach over for my phone and find it not there. I look around my room for my phone and see it laying on the floor by my closet.

I slowly get out of bed and retrieve it. I get back in bed and cover back up. 10% battery. I plug it in when the lock screen wakes up. I groan when I see all the notifications.

3 photos from Noah  
3 new tweets from Noah  
2 new tweets from Kyle   
2 new tweets from Lexi

I open Twitter first. I go to Kyle's page first.

@KyleMcCarthy: horrible friend.   
@KyleMcCarthy: socials vacation starting now.

I go to Lexi's next.

@heyitzlexi: I'm so sorry pinky 💕  
@heyitzlexi: don't forget what I said.

I take a deep breath and go to the search again and type in Noah and he comes up. I hover over the link and feel myself starting to cry again. I click it and sniffle.

       

       

       

I close the app and go to Instagram. I click search and type his name in, I once again hover over his name. I reach over and grab my box of tissues. I pull one out and try to dry my eyes. I click on his page and frown.

       

Yesterday was one of the worst days of my life. 💔

So many things left unsaid.

       

I caught you staring.

I open my Twitter.

@heyitsmia: You give me feelings that I can't explain to you.   
@heyitsmia: had a dream about you last night

I close the app and slowly get out of bed and head downstairs. Thank god it's Tuesday or I would get 2828377383 questions about how I look like shit and I know they heard me crying and screaming last night.

**honey,**  
**I hope you are alright. I heard you some things from your room last night and I gave you your space but if you need to talk I'm here for you.**

**Xoxo mom**

I wipe some tears that fall after reading the note. I grab some waffles from the freezer and pop them in the toaster. I grab a plate and sit it by the toaster and get the syrup. The waffles pop up, I place them on my plate and drown them in syrup. I grab an orange juice from the fridge and go up to my room.

I grab my laptop and wake it up, I look up and groan. I forgot about my background.

       

I slam my laptop close and grab my phone. I wake it up and groan.

1 new tweet from Noah

@noahcent: Wouldn't call it sad, I wouldn't call it mad  
Something is just not right  
I don't wanna feel like this anymore

"Fuck!" I scream knowing no one is home. I lock my phone and put it on my side table. I lay back against the pillows. I reach for my laptop. I quickly wake it again and open chrome. I then open the setting and change my background to black. I save it and exit out.

I close chrome and open my Hulu app knowing there's no Noah movie or shows on there to haunt me. I start watching Grey's Anatomy.

💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋

The next several days are all the same. Groan at my phone whenever Lexi or Noah post anything. I haven't been to Starbucks since our conversation. I know there are so many other Starbucks but they know my regular.

I decide today I need to stop hiding from the world and go out. I get up around ten and avoid my phone till after my shower. I head into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror, I look so horrible. My eyes are so puffy and red from crying.

I decide to take a bubble bath and relax. I go over to the tub and start filling it up, I put some lavender bubble bath in it and head back to my room to find something to wear while the bath fills up.

I stand in front of my closet and decide I'm going to look  _good_  today. I grab my jersey crop top long sleeve and some black leggings, I grab some socks, bra and undies. I put everything on the bed, I grab my phone, avoiding the notifications, I open Spotify and hit play on whatever playlist I'm listening to and head into the bathroom to take a relaxing bath.

Thirty minutes later, I decide to get out and start on with my day. I go in my room and start getting dressed. I decide to change my legging into some sweats they fit better with the chop top. I walk back to the closet and grab a grey beanie putting it on. I nod and take it off, I go back to the bathroom and start working on my hair. I decide on loose beach curls. I do some light makeup and go back to my room.

I grab the beanie and put it back on when I'm finished. I grab my phone and take a selfie and post it to Instagram;

       

Hello world. I am still alive. ♥️

I head downstairs and grab my keys when my mom stops me. I've been avoiding everyone in my life.

"Oh honey you look nice today."

"Thanks. I decided I need to stop avoiding the world and be apart of it."

"That's great honey. Where you off to?"

"Probably Target. I need some essentials and probably Starbucks."

"Oh is Lexi going with you?"

"Lexi and I aren't really talking right now," I frown.

"Aww honey whatever is going on between you two isn't worth it, you'll both look back at this and laugh."

"I hope you're right mom."

"I'm always right honey," she jokes and I smile. "I'll let you go, have a great day."

"Bye mom." I give her a hug and head out to my Jeep. I turn it over and plug in my phone and continue listening to the playlist.

I arrive at Target fifteen minutes later. I turn off the Jeep and grab my phone. I head inside, I grab a cart and start walking. All I need are makeup wipes, shampoo, and deodorant but who knows what I'll come home with.

I head towards the clothes and look around, finding a few things I like but decide not to get. I continue on and head towards the entertainment section. I avoid the magazine section because you never know. I head to the phone case section and start looking. I haven't gotten a new case in months. I can't decide between a hard case with glitter in it and a black on with the word beautiful written on the back with silver letters. I drop them in my cart and head over to the beauty section.

I grab my makeup wipes and deodorant easily and make my way over to the shampoo section when I hear those three words that every teases him about, whoa, whoa, whoa. I freeze not knowing what to do I hear him talking to someone but haven't heard them speak yet so I cautiously start walking towards his voice. I leave my cart in the aisle and find them by the razors.

Kyle and Noah. Noah and Kyle in Target the day I decide to go and the Target I decide to go to when I realize it's right by 'our' Starbucks. I stand kitty corner from them listening to them.

"I can't believe she hasn't said anything to any of us," Kyle says.

"Yeah," Noah says. "Lexi did tell us to give her space and that she'll come to us when she's ready. I just hate not being able to talk to her and making her happy."

"Has she been saying anything on her socials?"

"Mostly lyrics and a hurt tweet every now and then. I would give anything to go back and tell her sooner," they move closer to the end of the aisle and I move back some, "cause if you think about it, she didn't just lose us three, she lost four people. Granted she didn't know Noah, well me that well, but she knew Jamey. He was someone who she would spend ninety percent of the day talking to, that's gotta hurt the worst. Talking to someone everyday to not talking to anyone for what has it been, a week."

**_Has it really been a week?_ **

"Yeah. I can't believe she hasn't said anything to Lexi most of all. She really didn't have anything to do with this situation, she confronted us and told us to tell. Lexi is taking it so hard. She called me on Friday night crying and drinking. She begged me to come over," Kyle starts, "I couldn't say no to her so I went to her house and she was a mess. She kept asking me why Mia wouldn't talk to her. I didn't know what to tell her so I just held her as she cried once she fell asleep I left."

"Wow dude."

"Yeah, so are we getting this shaving cream or not," Kyle jokes.

"Shut up man. Mia is more important than some shaving cream."

"I know I'm just messing with ya."

Noah grabs a can of shaving cream and they leave the aisle causing me to run out of my aisle to hide from them.

"Hey do you see anyone around?" Noah asks Kyle.

"No, why?"

"There's this lone cart here and I think Mia would like this," he picks up the beautiful case and shows Kyle.

"Get it! I don't see anyone around."

Noah grabs it out of my cart and they head towards the front of the store. I quickly go over to the shampoo section, grabbing my kind and head for the front too. I quickly check out and see them walking to Noah's Jeep which is parked three down from me. I wait for them to leave before going out to my Jeep and heading to Starbucks.

I pull into Starbucks and I see them pull in behind me, how I got here before them who knows. I pull into the drive thru and order my drink and pull up.

"Oh hey Mia," the barista says, "haven't see you in a while."

"Yeah I've been avoiding here for guy reasons but I'm back."

"That's good to hear."

"Can you tell me what the Jeep behind me ordered?"

"Um yeah?"

"I think it's my friends and I wanted to pay for them."

"Oh yeah," she rattled off their order.

"Yup that's them. I'll pay for them and mine."

"That'll be $14.87." I hand her my card and she scans it and hands it back. "Did you wanna say anything?"

"Um just tell them that pinky paid, they'll understand."

"Okay. And here's yours. See ya around Mia," Jackie says.

I pull away and wait to pull out of the parking lot when I see them pull up and Jackie tells them that they're paid for and then I leave. I don't wanna face them just yet.


	12. Twelve

I drive home and I see someone sitting on my steps and then I spot her car.  ** _Lexi._** I pull into the driveway and grab my Starbucks and Target bag. I get out and she stands up.

"Mia. I um," she starts.

"Not out here. Come inside," I say and she helps me with the door and follows me up to my room.

We get to my room and I drop off my bags on my chair and set my Starbucks on my side table. I turn and look at her, "come in."

She slowly walks over to me, I hug her tightly and we both start crying and apologizing back and forth. We break apart and sit in the bed next to each other.

"I am so sorry, Mia. I should have told you when I figured everything out." 

"Lexi it's okay. I don't know why I took it so hard on you when all you were doing was helping the situation out."

"I'm still sorry."

"I saw them."

"What? Where? Did you talk?"

I shake my head. "I've been in this room all week and I decided today was enough I was going out so I went to get some things at Target and they were there getting shaving cream and they were talking about us."

"What did they say?" She bites her nail.

"Kyle told Noah about you calling him when you were wasted the other night and he stayed with you till you fell asleep."

"Yeah the night was bad," she frowns and looks at me, "Are you okay now?"

I nod and hug her tight. "I love you Lexi."

"I love you too Mia."

"Wanna hear something kinda funny?"

"Yeah."

"Noah stole my phone case I was planning on buying."

"He what?" She looks at me and laughs a little.

"Yeah, when I was spying on them, I left my cart in an aisle and when they walked to the front, I guess Noah saw the case, he asked Kyle if he sees anyone and he didn't cause hiding," I laugh a little, "and he took it cause 'Mia would like this'."

Lexi laughs and says, "I guess it's pay back for stealing his hat. Where is it?" She looks on the side table.

"I um got mad and tossed it on the floor after I found out and it's been there ever since."

Lexi looks behind her and gets up and picks it up, putting it between us. "Have you talked to them or anything?"

I shake my head. "I've tweeted lyrics and emo stuff and posted a pic today but neither of them have said anything to me and I haven't either. Kyle is on a 'socials vacation' and Noah posts tweets and pics like me."

She nods. "Do you think you can forgive them?"

"I think, I can its just hard with Noah. He hurt me so much and I lost my best friend. Well I guess Noah was my best friend but I didn't know. I still miss Jamey."

"Babe, Noah is Jamey."

"I know but I felt like I could be so open with Jamey about stuff, I like him more than a friend and I find out he's not even real. It hurts."

"He does exist. He's just Noah. The guy who you didn't have a crush on and only wanted to be his best friend. Honey, you got best friend and more."

"Yeah, it just hurts."

"He hurting too, don't forget that. He lost his best friend too and his maybe more too."

I frown and look up at Lexi. "He did have one of those three packs of tissues when I saw them."

"He's miserable."

"I saw them a second time today and did something nice so they know I don't totally hate them."

"What did you do?"

"They left Target before I did and we got to Starbucks, I somehow got ahead of them and went first in the drive thru and I paid for them, told Jackie to them it was from pinky."

"Aww you care," she teases.

"Yeah that's my problem."

"Now Kyle."

"What about him?"

"He's obviously next and he can be our spy." She nudges me and laughs.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. Today is about us."

"Promise?"

"Yes, but I may need some help."

"Always here for you."

"And that's why I love you."

We spend the rest of the night talking about everything. I did get a tweet from both of them on Noah's account for the Starbucks which I appreciated.

💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋

Later the next day, Lexi and I are at Starbucks and she had called Kyle to meet her, I wasn't part of the hanging out. I was going to be there as a surprise to him. She told him to be here at two, so Noah wouldn't be able to come, we were informed that he would be at a meeting.

At two on the dot the door opens and walks in Kyle, a little down but smiles. He looks over at Lexi and then sees me sitting by the wall.

"Do you want me to go? I don't wanna ruin anything."

I move the chair in front of me with my foot towards him, telling him to sit without saying anything. He hesitates but sits down. He looks at Lexi then at me then back at Lexi.

"Lexi has asked you today Kyle to come here because I would like to have you back as my friend," I say and look at him.

"Your friend?"

"I mean I can go back to hating you if that's what you want. Is it?"

"No!" He says a little loud and I giggle a little. "I want you back Mia so bad."

"So bad huh?" I tease and laugh at him.

"Can I hug you?"

I nod and move out of my seat, he moves to grab me and hugs me tight and spins us around.

"Kyle," I start giggling.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," he says and he stop spinning us.

"I think I have some idea."

"I missed you so much. I missed talking to you and teasing you about um, yeah."

"He's not Lord Voldemort, you can say his name, either one of them," I say and look at Kyle.

"Yeah," Kyle says. "He really misses you."

We sit back down so we can talk.

"And I miss him too but he  ** _hurt_** me, so bad Kyle."

"So you don't forgive him?"

"I'm getting closer, I see why he didn't tell me sooner. But it still hurts."

"Okay. I understand. Take all the time you need. Do you want me to not tell him we're friends again?"

"You can tell him I don't mind."

"When did you two make up?"

"Last night she showed up at my house. Honestly," I turn to Lexi, "I don't know if I would have had enough courage to call her, so I'm glad you confronted me." I turn towards Kyle, "but if either of you had done that I would have just left and not talked to you, so don't give him any ideas."

"My mouth is shut," he pretends to zip it.

Lexi and I laugh and shake our heads.

"God I've missed you Kyle," I say and smile at him.

"Do you think you can forgive him by Saturday?"

"What's Saturday?" They both look at me, "what?"

"Valentine's Day," Kyle says.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Lexi says.

"I didn't even notice all the candy on Monday when I was at Target."

"I knew it!" Kyle says scaring us.

"Knew what? And stop being loud," I giggle.

"I knew I saw you and your Jeep."

"Saw me?"

"Yeah, you're not as sneaky as you think and no Noah didn't see you or at least hasn't said anything. You were watching us from the make up aisle. I kept see your ball on your beanie move out of the corner of my eye."

"Damn ball," I say sadly.

"Don't be sad, babe. I knew it was you and didn't wanna make a scene with all of us so I didn't say anything. And when we were going out to Noah's Jeep, I swore you were parked in our same section. When we were at Starbucks, you confirmed it by paying for us."

I look at Kyle and laugh. "I suck at spying."

"Speaking of spying," Lexi says and looks at Kyle.

"Okay I will."

"And we love you for it."

Kyle phone dings and he looks at it and is eyes go wide. "You gotta go Mia!"

"What?"

"Noah says he's on his way here then he's coming to my house."

"He could go through the drive thru...?"

"He hates going through it alone. He's weird."

I laugh. "I'll just go hide in the bathroom like I always do when I hide from guys."

My phone dings and I quickly look at it. "He posted something on IG." I quickly unlock my phone and look. 

       

       

Going to our spot & it hurts so bad. 💔

I groan and show them as I look out the window. "He's here." I quickly run to the restroom without my phone.

I peak out and see them all talking when I see Noah pick up my phone. "Shit," I whisper to myself. I see Lexi look over at the door and bite her lip.

"She's here, isn't she?" I hear Noah say. I bite my lip and look at Lexi and shake my head no.

She looks away from me and says, "yes."

"She hates me so much, shes hiding from me. Wow, I'm just gonna go so she can come out and keep on hating me."  He walks over to the counter,  grabs a water from the cooler and pays and leaves. He doesn't say bye to Lexi or Kyle, he just leaves.

I slowly make my way out and sit down by Lexi and look at her and start crying. She hugs me automatically and Kyle comes over and hugs me too. "I-I-I don't hate him it just hurts so much."

"We know honey," Kyle says and hugs me tighter. He slowly pulls away, "I better go and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Okay. I don't hate him. You can tell him, you know if you want to."

"I'll let him know. And think about Valentine's Day."

I nod and move away from Lexi to hug him when he stands up. "You're a great friend, Kyle don't ever forget that."

"You are too Mia. Try to feel better," he kisses my cheek and I smile. "Bye."

He walks away and goes out to his car to find Noah.

"That could have gone a lot worse," I say after Kyle leaves.

"Yeah, he could have confronted you in the restrooms," Lexi says and I laugh.

"Awkward."

Lexi smirks and I laugh.

"Let's leave dork."

We head out and go back to my house for a little while until Lexi goes home.


	13. Thirteen

The morning of Valentine's Day I wake up to a few notifications.

1 new text from Lexi  
1 new text from Kyle  
2 new tweets from Noah   
1 new photo from Noah

Lexi🤪: Happy Valentine's Day baby 💋💋💕💕  
Kyle: happy Valentine's Day. ♥️♥️

       

       

       

Stuvi says happy Valentine's Day 💕💕

Mia to Lexi: happy Valentine's Day baby!! ♥️♥️

Mia to Kyle: happy Valentine's Day.   
Mia: how's he doing?

Kyle: he says he's okay but I know he's far from it.

Mia: I'm really trying Kyle.

Kyle: I know.   
Kyle: I told him you weren't mad at him but he argued with me so I dropped it.

Mia: I'm sorry I put you in the middle of this whole thing.

Kyle: it's okay babe

Mia: ♥️

I get out of bed and go get ready for the day. I take a long shower and get dressed. I pick out a light pink t shirt that has a conversation heart that says kiss me above my heart in black, some ripped black jeans and my black vans. I walk back in the bathroom and start on my hair. I put it up in a messy ponytail. I head downstairs to grab an orange juice and my keys.

"Honey?"

"Yes mom?"

"Do you have plans tonight?"

"Yeah, Lexi and I are hanging out at her house and watching scary movies so I won't be home tonight."

"Okay honey. Have fun."

"Do you and dad have plans?"

"Yeah, he's taking me for dinner and a movie."

"Aww."

She laughs.

"Well I better go before she starts texting me."

"Oh your dad fixed your radio so everything should be working fine."

"Yay," I giggle and turn and grab my keys.

I get out to my Jeep and start to get in when I see a box, a small card, and a rose on my seat. I look around to see if I see anyone and don't. I pick them all up and sit them carefully in the passenger side, smelling the rose. I have a feeling I know who this is from;  ** _Noah_**.

I head out to Lexi's. I arrive at her house and get out, I grab the items from the passenger side and go knock on the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" She yells when she opens the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" I yell back, she lets me in and we head up to her room.

"What all this?" She points at the rose, card, and present.

"Found it in my Jeep when I came over."

"Oh?"

"I think it's from Noah."

"I hope or you have a very scary secret admirer."

I sit down on the bed and open the card first;

**Mia,**

**Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you have a great day.**

**Love,**  
**Noah.**

**Ps. Sorry I flipped out at Starbucks and broke the rule of staying away but I wanted you to have something no matter how you feel about me.**  
**Xoxo**

"Lexi," I whine and show her the card.

"Aww Noah."

"I know."

"What did he get you?" She asks as she smells the rose.

I start to open the present which turns out to be more than one gift; a small box of conversation hearts, the beautiful phone case he 'stole', and a baby blue friendship bracelet that says Mia in black.

"I don't deserve him," I say and look at Lexi.

She smiles and asks, "Have you talked to him yet?"

I shake my head no. "I'm not ready yet. I've been thinking about what Kyle said about today and forgiving him but I'm not ready."

"Okay. Let's just enjoy today and not worry about anything."

"Yes ma'am," I smirk at her. "Will you do me one favor before I shush and watch movies?"

"Depending on what it is'" she looks at me.

"Will you put this on me?," I hold up the bracelet.

"Of course, Love."

She takes the bracelet from me and helps me tie it on.

"Don't tie it too tight."

"Oh sorry. How's that?"

"Perfect."

I grab the phone case and put it on my phone and we go back to watching movies.

💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋

Get in loser we're going shopping 🛒 😂

**@noahcent: having a quiet night at home.**

"Why are girls so thotty to Noah?" I say randomly to Lexi after Noah tweets about having a night at home.

"Everyone loves him and wants to get with him, like they have a chance."

"I guess."

"Hey no more Noah talking. Only movie talking."

"Sorry. What movie should we watch next?"

"Um, I think we only have My Bloody Valentine's and House of Wax."

"House of Wax for sure. I love when Paris gets killed."

"Of course you would, you freak."

I stick my tongue out at her, getting up and put the movie in and we start watching.

Around 10:30 I look over and Lexi is sleeping and laugh softly. My phone vibrates next to me, I unlock it and read the notification which opens twitter; 

       

I bite my lip and take a deep breath.

Mia: what's Noah's address?

Kyle: took you long enough 😉  
Kyle: 1362 S. Olive St apt 13B

Mia: thank you.

I quickly and quietly get off the bed and go into Lexi's bathroom, I quickly freshen up, spraying Love Spell on, quickly fix my hair and grab my bag from the floor.

I rush downstairs and out the door. I run to my Jeep and get in. I put the address Kyle have me into my gps and follow the directions. I drive by CVS and I pull in, I quickly go in and go right for the candy and start scanning for the candy I'm looking for. I see it, grabbing a bag and another surprise if everything goes well and head to the cashier.

I get back in my Jeep with everything and toss everything carefully in my bag and head to his building. I park in the garage, I grab my bag and rush inside to find the elevator. Once I find it I press the up elevator button. The doors open and I get on and press 13. The elevator rises to the thirteenth floor, I get out and look for his apartment door.

**13B!**

I quickly run over to the door and knock on it quickly. I wait patiently for the door to open. But it never comes so I knock again harder.

"Come on Noah, answer the door," I groan.

I hear the deadbolt click, I bite my lip and look at the door as it slowly opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!


	14. Fourteen

"Mia?" Noah says and sniffs.

 

I look up when he says my name, he looks horrible, his eyes are puffy and red, he's holding a box of tissues, and wearing an over size grey hoodie and sweats that say break her bed not her heart on the thighs.

 

"Noah," I say before walking forward and wrapping myself around him.

 

"Please god let this be real and not another dream turned nightmare," Noah says.

 

I pinch his back.

 

"Ow. Why'd you pinch me?"

 

"Can't feel pain in your dreams."

 

I feel his arms wrap around me as he drops the box of tissues. He pulls me in his apartment and I kick the door close.

 

"I'm sorry, so sorry Mia." He keeps saying over and over.

 

"Just enjoy this Noah." I say softly.

 

He holds me tighter.

 

We stand in his entry way just holding each other for about five minutes before he lets me go.

 

He takes my hand and directs me towards the living room and we sit on the couch.

 

I take my bag off and sit it on my lap. "Before you say anything, I have some things for you and I question."

 

"Okay," he say and sniffles again.

 

"Go get your tissues," I say and smirk.

 

He gets up, runs over to the box, and runs back, putting the box on his lap and he blows his nose. "I'm okay now."

 

I smirk and open my bag, "sorry I didn't have time to wrap everything like you did."

 

"You didn't have to-," he starts to say but I put my index finger over his mouth, stopping him and I pull my finger away and move the tissue box from his lap.

 

"I wanted to." I pull out a bag of conversation hearts and hand them to him.

 

He places them on his lap and looks at me, "Thanks."

 

I put my hand back in the bag and pull out a bracelet that says Noah and hand it to him.

 

"CVS?" He smirks.

 

"Shh." I grab the last thing from the bag. "Close your eyes please."

 

He does and I place a heart pillow that says 'be mine?' on his lap. "Okay open."

 

He opens his eyes, looks down at his lap and smirks. "Of course."

 

I bite my lip and look at him and he asks, "can I?"

 

I look at him confused, "Your shirt."

 

I look down at my shirt and smiles then looks at him, "we need to talk before any of that happens."

 

He frowns and says "okay."

 

I move my bag to the floor, leaning up a little and kiss his cheek softly. "I want us to be okay before we do anything, baby."

 

"I know," he says sadly.

 

"Noah," I whisper and he looks at me, I lean forward again moving the pillow and straddle his lap. "We need to talk."

 

"Can we talk like this?" He says and smirks, looking down at how close we are.

 

"Will you shut up and talk to me then?"

 

"That's kinda hard to do."

 

"You know what I mean." I pout.

 

"Don't pout baby," he looks at me and pouts too.

 

"You pout better than me," I say and he whimpers as he rubs his nose against mine.

 

"Noah. You're torturing me. I'm not going to give in."

 

He whimpers again and rubs his nose over mine over and over before I groan. "Fine."

 

He looks at me and smirks. I lean forward and he puts his hand on my cheek, rubbing his thumb over my cheek and then my lips before saying, "I've been dying to do this for months," he whisper before he connects our lips.

 

I kiss back, letting him lead, I move my hands to the back of his neck and plays with his baby hairs. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I moan softly. I slowly open my lips, letting his tongue explore before I start to explore with my own. He moves his hands to back and pulls me closer. I moan softly when he pulls me closer and I feel him smirk in the kiss.

 

He starts kissing down to my neck and I moan again, he smirk, softly bites my neck and start kissing where he bit me.

 

"Noah," I moan softly. "Feels so good."

 

He smirks again and kisses my bite one more time before returning to my lips, kissing me one time, he pulls back and smirks at me. "We can talk now," he says and laughs a little causing his nose to scrunch up.

 

"You are an asshat," I say and groan at him.

 

"Don't tease," he smirk and licks his lips.

 

I groan and get off his lap. He just starts laughing and I get up, grabbing my bag and pulls out the pink hat and smirks at him. "I can only tell you that."

 

"Oh really?"

 

"Yup," I say and stick out my tongue at him.

 

"You better run," he says and jumps off the couch and I scream, running to I don't know where.

 

I see some stairs, I quickly run up them and look for an open door. I see one and run into it. Noah's bedroom. Nice. I run into his closet and hide.

 

"Oh Mia. You can't hide from me in my own house."

 

I can hear him looking around the room. I hear his footsteps getting closer to the door and I put my hands over my mouth.

 

"Mia, I will find you." He knocks on the closet door and my eyes go wide. "Is anyone there?" I shake my head no trying not to say anything. He pulls the door open and scaring me. He sees me and just smirks, "told you I'd find you." I don't say anything so he pulls me out of the closet and picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

 

"Noah!"

 

He carries me over to his bed, laying me down gently and lays down next to me.

 

I turn and look at him, "can we ta-." I puts his finger on my lips like I did to him.

 

"Let me have this moment then I promise we will talk." I nod my head and look at him. He opens his arms and I move closer to him, he wraps his arms around me.

 

I lay my head on his chest and listen to his heart. I close my eyes and just listens, I bite my lip trying to control my emotions but I can't. I feel myself tearing up, I sniffle a little.

 

A few tears fall down on his hoodie, I bury my face in his chest and I start crying.

 

"Baby? What's wrong?" He tries to pull me off his chest and I just hug him tighter so he stops and starts rubbing my back. "Everything is okay, Mia. We're okay. Nothing is going to come between us now." He kisses the top of me head.

 

I continue to cry for a couple more minutes as he talks to me, holds me while kissing my head. I slowly loosen my grip and look up at him. "I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be sorry, baby. Everything is okay."

 

"How do you know that?"

 

"Because you're here with me and we're not hurting anymore."

 

"I'm hurting."

 

"Tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it."

 

I look at him and wipe my eyes. "I'm scared."

 

"Scared about what?"

 

"You."

 

"Me?"

 

"I'm scared of being with you, Noah. I'm not ready for all that comes with you."

 

"We can keep this a secret if you or we can take it slow, I don't care I just don't want to lose you when I just got you back."

 

I nod, pulling away from him and sit up on his bed. I look around the room and spot some tissues. I get up to get them, and Noah touches me arm to stop me. "I'm not leaving just getting the tissues," I point to them on the desk. He nods, I go over and get them.

 

I come back and he's pulling off his hoodie revealing a long sleeve shirt underneath. I get back on the bed and sit cross legged next to him. I start drying my face and blowing my nose. He picks up his trash can for me to toss the tissues away in, "Thanks." He smiles and puts the can back.

 

"I'm sorry," Noah says and sits up on the bed like I am across from me.

 

"I know."

 

"Ask me anything you want to know about anything and I'll answer you as honestly as I can."

 

"Why Jamey?"

 

"Like why the name or why make him up?"

 

"Make him up."

 

"I had broken up with a girl I thought liked me for me and come to find out she was just using me cause I'm 'Noah Centineo.' Kyle was looking through my mentions at all the thotty girls," I laugh a little. "What?"

 

"I said the same thing to Lexi tonight when you tweeted about you having a quiet night alone."

 

"Oh. And your mention came up when he refreshed the page and said, "you need a girl like @heyitsmia, who wants to be your friend." And I've had the browneyedboy account for a while just to talk to fans as a fan too. I've gotten to know a couple of them but they all turned into cento-thots and I stopped talking to them."

 

I nod for him to go on.

 

"So when Kyle left that night is when I tweeted you back, well before I tweeted you, I stalked you," he looks at me and bite his lip.

 

I roll my eyes.

 

"And you seemed like a fun girl and your conversation with Lexi about To All the Boys, I really enjoyed it and found it funny. And when you tweeted about Peter, I knew I had to tweet you."

 

"Okay, you were a stalker when you first started talking to me, nice to know, I think I'm just gonna go," I pretend to start to move.

 

"Mia!"

 

"I'm joking," I sit back down. "Now why Jamey, the name?"

 

"You know how I'm always busy?"

 

I nod.

 

"I was filming another movie for Netflix and my character's name is Jamey."

 

"Uh huh." I think for a minute. "Was I the only one you were talking to when we were talking as both guys?"

 

"I was only talking to you as both guys."

 

"Do you have any questions for me?"

 

"Can I have something to wear?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"If you didn't realize Mr. Centineo, it's all past midnight and I'm supposed to be staying the night at Lexi and I am here with you. And I want to be in comfy clothes and don't have any with me."

 

"What were you going to wear at Lexi's?"

 

"Some of my pajamas I keep over there or some of her pajamas."

 

Noah nods and gets up off the bed, he walks over to his closet, grabs me one of his hoodies and walks back over. "I would give you some sweats but they would probably fall off of you or you would drown," he smirks.

 

"Bathroom?"

 

He points to the door on the other side of the room. I get up, taking the hoodie with me, I go in the bathroom and change into his hoodie. I put my clothes on the counter and put the hoodie on. I look down at myself and smile. I crack the door open a little and look at Noah sitting on his bed, he gets and leaves the room. I frown, walking out to the bed and get on it laying down.

 

Noah walks back in a few moments later, "where'd you go?"

 

"I went and got your bag, our phones, some waters, and my pillow." He shows everything in his hands and pockets.

 

"Thank you." He hands me everything that's mine and lays down facing me with the pillow between us. "Can we stay like this and talk."

 

He nods and smiles. "What made you decide to come tonight?"

 

"Starbucks."

 

"Uh huh?"

 

I laugh a little at his confusion. "The day when you came to Starbucks when I hid," I bit my lip and blush a little. "Kyle was asking me if I could forgive you by Saturday and I looked at him like what is so special about Saturday and him and Lexi were like Valentine's Day and I was like oh." I take a deep breath and continue. "He said that I should think about forgiving you and when I found the gifts from you, I knew I had to but I just didn't know how but I wanted to today cause no one deserves to be alone on Valentine's Day."

 

I sit up a little, taking a drink of the water and close it laying it in front of me. "Lexi and I were spending today watching horror movies all day like we always do, I notice she fell asleep and I knew that I needed to go right now before Valentine's Day was over. I drove by CVS and wanted to get you something because it's only right and I rushed over here. When you weren't answering I kinda freaked out and thought you were asleep and didn't know what to do and when I saw how sad you looked I knew it was the right answer."

 

"Wow! Okay let me process all that," he jokes.

 

I hit his chest and laugh. "Kyle was telling the truth by the way, when I said I didn't hate you. I never did. I was upset and angry but I could never hate you for what you did."

 

"Well I was hated myself" he says and looks at me and moves closer to me, laying his hand on my arm. "I was so angry with myself for hurting you and destroying any chance I had with you. I think that's why I took it so hard when I found out you were hiding from me and wouldn't believe Kyle."

 

I place my hand on top of his, "Kyle never told me what happened when he found you that day. What did you do?"

 

He looks at me and looks down at the sheets.

 

"Hey," I move my hand to his chin and lifts up his face, "I won't be upset with you."

 

"I went home and really wanted to drink but I didn't, Kyle showed up and we argued over you not hating me, we watched some tv then he had to go to a meeting for Arty, so he left and I continued to watch tv. But later I um went to a club that night and danced with so many girls, just to find someone to forget you with but not like that, Mia. Once I started dancing with someone who reminded me of you, I got really sad and I left and didn't look back. I didn't kiss anyone, I promise you of that." He looks at me and rubs his thumb over my lips. "I could never do that to you no matter what."

 

I gently kiss his thumb and he smiles.

 

"So Jason?"

 

"I don't even know why that started. I panicked when we saw you and I saw one of my friend's hat in the back when I was being rather rude, I just said it. I think part of it was I didn't want you freaking out cause I'm Noah and I didn't want Kyle to say Jamey so I became Jason."

 

"Was there any moments when you thought of telling me?"

 

"Every time we talked. But each time it just got harder and harder. When you invited to come hang at Starbucks I knew it was too late cause you knew Kyle at that moment and I didn't know how you would react, we didn't know each other that well."

 

I nod and close my eyes for a minute and open them back again looking at Noah, he smiling at me.

 

"What?"

 

"You really are beautiful."

 

I blush and then remember the case and laugh.

 

"First she blushes then laughs. What's funny?

 

"I stole your hat and you stole my case at Target."

 

"What? I took that from an abandon cart."

 

"Yeah, **my** abandon cart."

 

"You were there?"

 

"How do you think I paid for your Starbucks?"

 

"You stalked me?," he jokes.

 

"I was at Target the day you went there to get shaving cream with Kyle and I was spying on you two but my beanie ball gave me away, Kyle saw me but didn't say anything cause he didn't want to cause a scene. I left my cart so you wouldn't see me and you guys were going to the check out, you saw my cart and stole my case."

 

"Oh," Noah just laughs. "Your beanie ball."

 

"Hey I looked good that day and you know it, stalker."

 

"How would I know what you looked like?"

 

I grab my phone and open my photos and find the picture, I click on it and turn my phone to show Noah; Noah @ncentineo liked your post.

 

"Oops, my finger slipped," he says.

 

"Yeah oops stalker."

 

He just starts laughing.

 

"Noah?"

 

"Yes beautiful?"

 

"I'm tired, can we finish this conversation tomorrow?"

 

"Sure," he moves away from me, but first he grabs our waters and our phones placing them on the chargers and gets up from the bed.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Going to sleep."

 

"Do you not sleep in a bed?"

 

"I was letting you have the bed while I sleep in the spare room."

 

I shake my head no and pat the bed. "Sleep with me."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

I nod my head and he climbs back in the bed. He faces me and I smile. "Thank you."

 

"Night beautiful." He leans over and kisses my forehead.

 

"Night stalker," I giggle.

 

"Go to sleep, pretty."

 

"Yes sir."

 

I close my eyes and fall asleep for the first time in a long time, peacefully.


	15. Fifteen

I wake up the next morning pressed against someone and I freak out a little then I remember last night.  _Noah._

I look up at him and smile, we're okay. We talked but need to talk more. But I'll worry about that later. I snuggle back into Noah and close my eyes again.

I wake up sometime later to Noah drawing hearts on my back with his finger.

"What are you doing?" I say heavy with sleep.

"Drawing hearts on you. I got bored and didn't wanna stare at you while you sleep like a stalker."

I giggle a little.

"I told Lexi you were here."

"Huh?"

"Your phone was buzzing all morning and I couldn't take it anymore and she was freaking out."

"Where's my phone?"

"Behind me on the charger with mine."

"What'd you say?"

"She was freaking out and texted you like ten times 'where are you?' so grabbed your phone just in case it was an emergency and I said 'Lexi breathe Mia is okay and she's with me, Noah.' And then she said you took ten years off her life and wanted all the details later. And I told her I was going back to sleep, she said okay and it's been quiet ever since."

"Oh and thank you for telling her I wasn't dead."

"You're welcome, Mia."

"What time is it anyways?"

"Um," Noah leans back and looks at his alarm clock, "almost noon."

"That's the best sleep I've had in weeks."

"For me too. I didn't sleep much when we weren't taking. I was a zombie most days and when I did sleep it was all nightmares, that's why I didn't think you were really here when you came over last night."

"I only slept okay cause I was getting drunk for the first few nights and regretted it every morning but did it again that night."

"Mia, I kinda need to get out of bed. I've been up for a while and my bladder is about to explode."

I giggle a little and move away from him. "Go but come right back."

"Yes ma'am."

He gets out of the bed and I watch him walk away to the bathroom. I sit up and stretch, I reach over and grab my phone, reading the texts from Lexi and the conversation with her.

Mia: hi. I'm alive and okay.

Lexi🤪: you gave me a heart attack when I couldn't find you.  
Lexi🤪: I want details.

Mia: later he's coming back ♥️♥️

Lexi🤪: hoe💋💋

I laugh and put my phone back down on his table.

"Lexi?" He asks and sits on the bed and lays back down when I move back.

"Yeah."

"So what do you wanna do today?"

"We need to finish talking and I need to shower but I'm keeping this hoodie."

"It looks better on you anyways, like the pink hat."

I blush a little and look at him, "I wanna do something."

"What do you wanna do?"

I lean forward and kiss his lips softly, pulling back after a few seconds, "that."

He smirks. "This has to be the best morning I've had in a long time."

"And why's s that?" I play innocent.

"Cause I got a good night sleep duh." I frown at him and he laughs, "I'm joking babe. Of course cause of you." He licks his lips and smirk. "Wanna know something you're not going to believe?"

"Yeah."

"You're the first girl I've ever had over here."

"How?"

"I don't like bringing girls home. I'm not into a causal thing."

"It's not that shocking actually. I see that when you are interested in someone you want more than just sex from them."

"Yeah, what's the point?"

I snuggle back into his chest. "You're so warm."

He wraps his arms around and snuggles me back.

"I want waffles," I say randomly.

"I have a waffle maker."

"Will you make me some?"

"Only if you come with."

I think for a minute, "Let's go then nerd." 

He lets me go and I move away from him. He gets off the bed, walking over to my side and helps me up. "Such a gentleman."

He smiles and kisses my forehead. "Such a beauty."

We link hands and go down to the kitchen. He starts getting out all the ingredients for waffles, "babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get the mini waffle marker? It's in the pantry."

"Yes." I go over to the pantry and get it, bringing it back, I place it on the counter.

"Do you mind if I put some music on?"

"It's your place, I don't care."

He walks over to the wall, touching a control panel and Bazzi starts playing in the kitchen and dinning room.

"Nice choice."

"Thanks." He walks back over and I start measuring stuff out swaying my hips to the beat. He comes up behind me and starts swaying behind me as he adds ingredients to the batter. 

I turn around and look up him, "do you have chocolate chips?"

"Mmhmm," he moves away from me to get them, I move away from the counter and start dancing when 'Mine' comes on. He watches me for a moment, and then comes over and starts dancing with me. 

He places his hands across my stomach when the chorus comes on.

**_Hands on your body, I don't wanna waste no time_ **  
**_Feels like forever even if forever's tonight_ **  
**_Just lay with me, waste this night away with me_ **  
**_You're mine, I can't look away, I just gotta say_ **

I lean back against him as he whisper the lyrics in my ear.

We continue dancing as the song changes to 'Beautiful'. He continues whispering the lyrics to me as I start to grind on him and he stumbles on the lyrics a little and I bite my lip trying not to laugh.

I move my arm back to around his head, pulling him closer to me and he moves his hand to slide up his my hoodie up. I can feel his body reacting to us dancing, I bite my lip again and grind back against it, when we hear a loud cough, he stops his hand and we stop dancing and look towards where the cough came from.

"Well I was going to ask if how things went last night but now I see things are still happening," Kyle says and laughs.

"Want some chocolate waffles?" I say trying not to laugh as Noah tries not to move from behind me, he moves his hand across my stomach holding me against him and I try not to moan from him.

"Sure," Kyle says and laughs again, he walks over to the panel and turns the music down.

Noah pulls me backward to the counter trying to hide his boner and I start giggling. Kyle moves and sits on one of the bar stools across from us.

"You gotta move the marker over here babe," Noah whispers and I nod. I move away from him and he starts mixing the chocolate chips in as I grab the waffle marker and plugs it into the counter outlet.

"So?" Kyle says and laughs.

"Stop laughing, loser," Noah says and I laugh. "Mia," he groans and I start laughing more.

"We're good," I say and look at Noah.

"Well I see that," Kyle says, "cause I would hate to see you two not being okay dancing like you were at Ace's."

"Wait you saw us and didn't stop us?" I ask.

He nods, "What was I supposed to say? Don't dance with Noah/Jamey/Jason?"

"True. Where are the plates?" I look at Noah.

"Behind us in the top right side and silverware is next to the sink."

I turn and get the silverware, placing them on the counter. I move over to the cabinet with the dishes and reach up, my hoodie starts to raise up a little, Kyle coughs. I stop reaching and look back at him with his hands over his eyes.

"What?"

He lowers his hands and says, "Noah needs to get them for you. I appreciate a girl in a sweat shirt and probably underwear but not my best friend's girl."

"Oh." I blush. "Sorry."

"It's my bad, babe." Noah says and grabs the plates for me and starts putting the waffles on plates.

"So why are you here?" Noah asks Kyle as he slides him a plate and the syrup.

"Can't a guy come check on his best friend to make sure he's okay?"

"No."

"Fine, I was checking on Mia."

"At my apartment?"

"Yeah, I had to make sure she wasn't sitting outside crying cause you were a dick and wouldn't let her in."

"You two make no sense," I laugh and grab the syrup from Kyle when I get my plate from Noah.

"We know," Kyle says and laughs causing Noah too. "Oh Lexi is looking for you, she wouldn't stop texting me this morning."

"She knows I'm here, thanks to Noah."

"Oh okay good, I thought she was going to kill me cause I wouldn't say where Noah lives cause I didn't want her coming over here and killing him."

"Why would she kill him?"

"Cause he could have broken your heart more and not let you inside."

"Seems logical," I giggle.

Once we finish our breakfast, Kyle leaves. He said he would hug me if I was wearing more clothes and I laugh.

I turn to Noah and smirk at him, "I'm sorry."

"You are a tease."

"Maybe not if Kyle wouldn't of showed up, the world may never know now."

He groans and I walk over to the panel and press play on the album. I turn and look at him, smirking at me.

"I need a shower."

"Can I join you?"

I shake my head no and head towards the stairs. He watches me walk away pouting. I get to the top of the stairs and pull off the hoodie and drop it on the floor, looking back at him.

"Tease!"

I laugh and go in his room, grabbing my bag and another hoodie from his closet before going in the bathroom. I start the shower and start taking off my bra and underwear. I get in the shower and I hear Noah come up to his room.

Once I finish my shower, I get out and I hear the beginning of "Cartier" playing in his room and start giggling softly. I get dressed and walk out in my new hoodie.

"You peaking through the curtain?"

"Maybe."

I walk over to him and straddle his lap as he sitting against the headboard. "May I see your arm," this one, I touch it to emphasize. He does as I ask and I untie my bracelet he got me and I tie it on his wrist. "Where's yours?" He looks over at the table with our phones, I lean over and grabbing it handing it to him so he can tie it on me.

"It's official now."

He moves his hands to my hips and looks at me. "You are beautiful."

My phone vibrates on the table and I look over at, I grab and see a new Instagram post from Noah. "If this is me in the shower, I'm going to kill you." His nose scrunches up and bites his lip. I press the notification and it opens Instagram to his post;

       

Look what she does to me. 💕

I say nothing and close the app, I sit my phone back on the table, leaning back and looks at him. "No reason to kill you, but you kill me." I fall on his chest and giggle.

He laughs too and wraps his arms around me loosely. "What should we do?"

"I don't know what we should do but I have a question." I say as I lean back up to look at him.

"Yes."

"Yes? You don't even know the question. I could have asked you if I could murder you and I would have to tell the judge that you said I could, if they could ever find me."

He just laughs and says, "what's the question?"

"Can I murder you?" I laugh and he slaps my butt causing me to moan.

He looks at me seductively, moving both of his hands to my hips and plays with the bottom of the hoodie. "What's the real question?"

"What's the moment where you knew you wanted to be more than friends?"


	16. Sixteen

"I don't think it was just one time but the very first time was when we're watching movies and you were just being you, beautiful, funny, caring, and how you still want old school romance."

I look at him and kiss him softly. "What's some other times?"

"Ace's", he says smirks. I hit his chest and he laughs. "No, Mia listen."

"I'm listening and this better be good."

"I liked you because you saw me dancing alone and probably damn he's hot I need to dance with him. And did."

"Noah!" I hit his chest.

"No but serious I did because you saw me dancing alone and thought he needs someone to dance with and started dancing with me even though you stole my hat, I mean forgot to give it back."

"I did think you were hot so I thought why not?" I smirk and bite my lip.

"Mia!"

I start laughing and he smacks by butt again. I stop looking at him and bite my lip.

"Bad."

I nod my head.

"I'm trying to have an innocent conversation with you."

"Says the boy who keeps spanking me and," I look down.

"How can I control him when you're sitting on me like you are."

"I can get up."

He shakes his head no. "I'll be good, no more spankings."

"I'm watching you."

"And when I met you as myself at Starbucks because you treated me like a real person who just happened to be famous. This isn't really a reason cause I barely knew you, when you whistled back at Kyle."

"Really?"

"Well kinda, It was more of things that happened later that afternoon when you thanked us for buying your Starbucks."

"Did you know who I was then?"

"I wasn't completely sure but when we were standing outside of the gym and Kyle and I were talking, you got out of your Jeep and I said something to Kyle so he whistled, making you look at us, I knew."

"I had fun that day."

"I miss pinky."

"I miss her too."

"So your mom won't let you cut your hair?"

"Manager cause of my roles I have lined up."

"Good cause I love your hair." I move one of my hands to his hairs and run my fingers though it.

He moans softly. "I love having my hair played with," he whispers.

I keep playing with it and closes his eyes, "don't fall asleep, babe," I whisper.

"I'm trying not to."

"Wanna take a nap then? I'll stay with you."

"Will you play with my hair?"

"Of course."

He nods and I get off his lap, he lays down and I lay in front of him. I run my fingers through his hair as he hums and I smile.

He falls asleep after a few minutes. I quietly get out of bed and look around the room. I hear my phone ding, I walk over to it.

Lexi🤪: I miss you.

Mia: I'm right here.

Lexi🤪: She lives 🙌🏻🙌🏻

Mia: oh shush. Meet me for Starbucks?

Lexi🤪: where?

Mia: 1362 S. Olive street. Downtown

Lexi🤪: oh fancy downtown. Gimme 15 minutes.

Mia: bring me some clothes too.

Lexi🤪: what happened to your clothes Mia?!

Mia: just bring me clothes.

I go into the bathroom and slip on my jeans and shoes from the day before, I walk back over to Noah and kiss his forehead.

I walk downstairs and go in the kitchen, I look around the room and see all our breakfast mess and decide to clean up a little. I put everything in the dishwasher, hand washing the mini waffle maker.

Lexi🤪: almost there.

I grab his keys near the door and head to the elevator. I step out and look in the lobby for the Starbucks, I see the door connecting the building and walk through it. I see Lexi sitting in a booth and I walk over.

"Hi."

"Hi hoe."

I laugh and sit down.

"Details."

I tell her almost everything that happens between last night and today, leaving out the strip tease and our conversation while sitting on him.

"Are you together now?"

"I think so but I wanna take it slow, well I don't want the public to know yet."

"I understand. Where is he now?"

"Napping. He hasn't been sleeping much lately since I found out."

"Is this like his building or something?"

"Are you going to kill him if I say yes?"

"I was worried and Kyle wasn't making the situation any better."

"Yes, this is his building but that's all you're knowing," I say and giggle. "Gotta protect the boyfriend, whoa that's the first time I said it out loud."

"How's it sound?"

"Amazing."

Lexi smiles at me and I smile back. "Yay my best friend is back."

"I've always been here just a little damaged."

"My question is why does he come to our Starbucks when he has one in his building? I would never leave my apartment."

"Maybe cause it's by their gym or it was fate that the world wanted me to have Noah as a best friend."

"Don't forget Peter K.," she jokes.

I smile, thinking of Noah upstairs sleeping.

"Now tell me why you need clothes?"

I bite my lip and look at her. "I don't have any pants to wear around him cause his are too big on me and I only have these jeans."

"So you've been hoeing around him?"

"Not on purpose!"

"Mmhm sure."

"Do you blame me?" I laugh.

"Not at all."

We both laugh and spend the next hour talking about different things.

"I better get back up there before he freaks out and think all this was another nightmare."

"You staying the night again?"

"I'm not sure yet, gotta see how the rest of the day goes."

"Okay, love you and be safe."

"Love you too."

We get up and hug, I grab the bag of stuff she brought me and I head back up to his apartment.

I head up to his room, taking off my jeans, and laying down with him. I pull the covers over us and cuddle closer to him. He pulls me closer automatically and I smile before falling asleep in his arms again.

I wake up a couple of hours later and Noah is still asleep. I slowly slide away from him and head downstairs when my stomach starts growling at me.

I go to the kitchen and look for something to eat while Noah sleeps upstairs. I find some boxes of cereal and pick out some Lucky Charms.

I grab a bowl, spoon, and milk and pour a bowl. I hop on the counter and start eating when I hear someone walking down the stairs. He smiles sleepily at me when he sees me.

"Whatcha doing?"

"I got hungry," I eat another spoonful.

He walks over to me and stands in front of me and pouts.

"Are you hungry too?"

He nods and nudges my legs open, I open them and he stands in between them, placing his hands on my thighs. I get a spoonful of cereal for him and hold it up to his mouth, he opens his lips and takes the spoon in mouth and moans. I take the spoon back and smile.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good, I missed you though cause left me."

"Sorry." I take another spoonful and then hold one of up Noah.

After I'm done chewing I say, "Lexi says hi."

"Hi."

"Did she come over?"

"She came downstairs to Starbucks and brought some clothes."

"Why do you need clothes?"

"As much as I love sleeping in your hoodies, I don't wanna be walking around in my undies all day."

"I don't mind," he says and smirks.

"I know you don't but we don't need another visitor seeing my undies."

"They're for my eyes only."

I roll my eyes and give him the last spoonful. I sit the bowl and spoon beside me. "So Mr. Centineo, what shall we do now?"

"I can think of a few things," he moves one of his hands higher on my thigh, I look down at it and then at him.

"And what are those?"

He plays with the bottom of the hoodie and bites his lip. He moves his other hand to the bottom of the hoodie and starts playing with it.

I wrap my legs around him pulling him closer. I look up at him, biting my lip. He leans down a little kissing me softly. I kiss back automatically and move my hands to his neck.

He deepens the kiss and picks me up and I gasp against his lips, I can feel him smirk. He carries me into the living room and lays me down on the couch. He lays between my legs and we continue to kiss. He moves on of his hands to my face and rubs his thumb over my cheek. I can feel him getting hard when I moan. He moves his kisses down to the spot he was working on yesterday. He grinds against me a little.

"Fuck," I whisper. I feel him smirk against my neck and works his way back up to my lips when he suddenly pulls away and starts walking towards the stairs.

"Noah!"

"I need a shower."

"You are such an asshat."

"Tease," he says and laughs.

I groan and look at him. He takes off his sweats and leaves them at the bottom of the stairs, walking up the stairs in his boxer briefs.

"It's not the same," I yell and I can hear him laugh. I take a moment to get up from the couch and I go take care of my bowl and spoon in the kitchen.

I grab his sweats from the floor and head up to his room. I go over to my bag and find some clothes to wear. Lexi brought me a pair of leggings, pajama shorts, two shirts, and fresh bra and undies. I slip on the pajama shorts, I lay across the bed and notice I can see in the bathroom with the door being cracked a little.

I see Noah grab the towel and wrap it around himself and I yell, "nice ass," and I start laughing when he spins around in his towel. He walks out of the bathroom and I bit my lip and watch him walk over to his dresser. He grabs some new boxer briefs and slide them on under the towel. He slowly lets the towel fall and looks back at me. I whistle at him and laughs. He walks over to his closet and grabs some basketball shorts, pulling them on as he walks over to the bed.

"Now look who's peeking through the curtain."

I shrug my shoulders and motions for him to come closer. I get up on my knees, I pull him closer and kisses him softly. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Here or downstairs?"

"Downstairs it's closer to food," I says and he laughs. "Piggyback ride?"

He turns around and I get on his back, he carefully carries me down the stairs. "Kitchen or living room?"

"Kitchen we need snacks."

We go into the kitchen and he sits me on the counter. "You sit and look beautiful while I get what you want."

I nod and look at him, "candy?"

He walks over to the pantry and gets out a small box of movie box candies.

"Popcorn?"

He walks back to the pantry and pulls out two bags of pre-popped cheddar and butter, adding them to the box.

"Drinks?"

He walks over and opens the fridge for me to see.

"Um water and I guess whatever you want."

He nods and grabs two waters and looks at me, "anything else?"

I motion for him to come to me, "a kiss."

He smiles and kisses me softly. Once he moves away I hop down and he grabs the box, following me to the living room.


	17. Chapter 17

We spend the rest of the afternoon watching different things in the living room.

"Noah?" I say as I'm pressed against his chest as his back is against the arm of the couch.

"Hmm."

"We should actually eat some food today not just candy and popcorn."

"Are you ever not eating?"

I gasp and try to move away from him when his arms are wrapped around my waist and he starts laughing.

"Baby, I'm joking."

"I'm still offended, Noah."

"I'm sorry, you're perfect no matter how much you eat."

I pout and cross my arms.

"Miiiiiiiaaaaaaa." He whines, and moves my hair off my neck and kisses it. I try not to react to it and he does it again. "You can't resist me." He kisses my neck again and moves one of his hands to my thigh. "I know you're biting your lip," he moves his hand up my thigh more. "You can't ignore me all night," he moves it closer to the hoodie. "Baby girl." He slide his hand up farther when I feel my shorts move, "what are these?" He pulls on the material and looks over my shoulder. "Where did these come from, Mia? How long have you had these on? I'm offended now." He removes his hands from me.

I try hard not to laugh at him. I suddenly move away from him and sit on the other side of the couch like he is. I mock him and look at him. He crosses his arms and looks at me so I cross my arms and look at him. He groans and I groan back.

"This is a no shorts wearing apartment."

"You're wearing shorts."

He stands up and strips them off, "now I'm not," he says and sits back down in his boxer briefs on the couch.

_Fuck_

I stand up and do the same, and pick them up, tossing them at his head. "And now I'm not either." I sit back on the couch.

"You drive me insane, you know that? And you're never getting these back." He puts the shorts behind his back.

I simple nod and smirk. "Instagram told me."

"Instagram told me," he mocks me. "Who said those posts were about you?"

"You."

"When?"

"Right now."

He shakes his head and crawls over to me. "Of course they're about you, baby." He lays between my legs with his head on my chest.

I reach my hand down and start playing with his hair. "Noah. I want food still."

He laughs and asks, "what do you want?"

"Nachos, no tacos. Yeah tacos."

He laughs and looks up at me, "Let's postmate some, where my phone?"

I look over at the table, "right there," I point to the table. "Can I have mine too?"

He reaches over grabbing them both. Handing me mine and he starts looking for somewhere to order from.

"Thanks." I look at my notifications, "you know I've been here all day and I haven't gotten a single notifications from anyone."

"Well everyone that you care about knows you're here with me, well minus your parents."

"That's true but who says I care about you?"

"Mia!"

I start laughing and text him; 💋💋 I care baby.

Jamey🐱: you better 💕💕

I look down at the text and realize I never changed his contact to Noah, I instantly get sad, I hear Noah asking me something but it doesn't register. I bite my lip and try not to tear up. I thought I was okay but I don't think I am.

He moves so he's hovering over me, "Mia? Babe? What's wrong?" He pulls my phone and looks at the screen. "What's wrong?"

"I miss him."

He takes my phone and places it with his on the table. He moves so he's sitting in front of me and pulls me to his chest. "I'm so sorry I ever did that. But you still have him and he's not going anywhere he just happens to be me."

I nod against his chest as he rubs my back. "I'm sorry," I say softly.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I ruined a good moment with us just being comfortable and got all emotional."

"Mia, look at me."

I lean up from his chest and look at him.

"You, my beautiful girl didn't ruin anything. I don't want you to hide your feelings from me, you never hid anything from me so don't start now. Please." He kisses my forehead.

"Can we lay down again?"

"Of course love. Just tell me how."

"Like we were before."

He nods and I move away from him to lay back down and he grabs our phones and lays back down on me. "Do you still want tacos?"

"Duh."

He laughs and hands me his phone, "order what you want no matter the price, my treat."

"How nice of you." I tease.

"May I see your phone?"

"Uh sure." I hand it to him and watch what he's doing with it. He opens contacts and changes Jamey to Noah 🍆. I hit him and he laughs. He then deletes the emoji and looks for another and picks 💪🏻 and I laugh, so he deletes that too.

"This is hard. Oh I know what to put," he starts search and clicks it and shows me.

Noah🧸

"I like it, here's your phone." I hand him his phone and he hands me mine back. "Thank you."

We lay there peacefully for a while just talking about random things until the food comes and he has to get up.

💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋

A few hours later, I get a sudden burst of energy and go over to the panel in the kitchen, and start looking for an album. I find it and click on the song I want and start dancing into the living room while Noah went upstairs to use the bathroom.

"Are you having a party without me?" I hear from the stairs and look over at him, I smile and make grabby hands at him.

"Dance with me and it will be a party of two."

He walks over and presses against my back and puts his hand across my stomach like he always does.

"Why the sudden dance party?"

"I'm happy and I dance when I'm happy, I always have even when I was little."

"You know how this is going to end if you keep grinding on me," he whispers and I bite my lip. I move my butt away from his crotch. "I didn't say you had to move, I'm just saying."

I turn around and look up at him when the song changes and slows down. "I like this better." He smiles at me and moves his hands to my lower back.

"Are you staying the night?" He randomly ask while we're slow dancing.

"I planned on it, why?"

"Just wondering if I get to wake up to your beautiful face again tomorrow."

"You know we're going to have to go back to our normal lives soon."

"I know but I don't wanna think about that now and live in the Nia world."

"Did you just ship us?"

He laughs, "I had to do it before the world does it and make up some strange ship name."

"It's either Nia or Moah, what's weird about that?"

"I don't know," he laughs.

"You are a weird one, Mr. Centineo."

"I know," he kisses my forehead.

"What time is it even?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Just wondering, time doesn't exist when we're together I guess. Like all those late nights we used to have watching movies and just being goofy on texts."

"Yeah, I can check if you really wanna know."

"Will you have to leave me?"

"No I'll take you with." He starts moving us towards the living room table. He leans down, grabbing my phone, 12:58am. "Whoa you're right, time doesn't exist with us."

"Do you wanna go cuddle in bed?"

"Am I cuddling with you?"

"Who else is here?"

"Who knows this apartment is too big for just me."

I laugh."Yes me."

"Of course."

Noah moves away from me slightly and I frown, bending down a little and picks me up bridal style.

"Noah!" I giggle and move my arm to around his neck. "Gotta warn a girl."

"Warning," he says as he carries me up to his room. He lays me gently on the bed and I look up at him. "Brb." He says and disappears.

I look around his room and wait for him to return from his mysterious adventure.

He returns a few moments later with our phones and two water bottles. He hands me a water and my phone, and lays down next to me with his water and phone.

"Why are you so perfect?" I just say not really asking him.

"Because my momma and dad taught me to treat girls with respect and if they say no they mean no."

I groan and he laughs.

"I have a question," he says and leans up on his elbow.

"I have an answer," I copy him and smiles.

"Mia, will you do me the honor of going on a proper date with me on Friday?"

 


	18. Chapter 18

"Kyyyyyyyyllllllllleeeeeeeee," I whine at him while we're on a FaceTime call with Lexi. "Tell me where he's taking me."

He just laughs and says, "I can't tell you cause he'll murder me for spoiling the surprise."

I look at my computer cam and pout.

"Noah pouts better than you," Kyle says and smirks.

"I am only talking to Lexi now. Hi babe."

"Hi honey. Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"I am but I'm not. I wouldn't be as nervous as I am if someone, cough cough Kyle would just tell me."

He laughs.

"I know Kyle is an asshat," Lexi says and we laugh.

"I'll tell you what you need to wear," Kyle says and I look at the cam again.

"Oh hey Kyle didn't see you there."

"Noah said I can only tell you this and only this."

"What? What? What?"

"He said that you will be outside for part of the night so dress warmly."

"That helps me none. Ugh."

"Don't worry I'm coming over to help you pick out an outfit," Lexi says and smiles.

"And that's why you're my bestie and we need to gossip where a certain person can't hear."

"Why can't I hear?" Kyle asks.

"Do you wanna head about your best friend's girlfriend's underwear?"

His eyes go wide and he shakes his head no a lot.

"That's what I thought."

"One time was."

"Kyle!"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Shhh."

"What don't I know Mia?" Lexi glares at me through the screen.

"Coming mom, sorry guys gotta go."

"Mia, you're mom isn't even home."

"Bye!" I end the call on my side and start laughing.

My phone dings a few times and I know who it is automatically, I pick up my phone and look at the messages.

Lexi🤪: you better tell me what Kyle knows  
Lexi🤪: did he catch you and Noah 🍩🍆?!  
Lexi🤪: I know you're reading these.

Mia: I'll tell you tomorrow I promise.

Lexi🤪: you better!

Around ten that night I finally hear from Noah. He's been filming most of the day and hasn't had much time to text me.

Noah🧸: hey beautiful   
Noah🧸: what are you doing?

Mia: just watching some YouTube videos

Noah🧸: anything special can I steal you away?

Mia: steal me away, babe

FaceTime call from Noah🧸  **answer/** decline

"Hi baby. I've missed you," Noah says as soon as he sees me.

"Hi. Are you driving?"

"No. Well yes but no, I'm in the apartment garage."

"Oh okay. I missed you too."

I can see Noah getting out of his jeep and grabbing a few things from the passenger seat. "Okay sorry, I can talk. Had to get some supplies for tomorrow."

I groan and pout at the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanna know where we're going tomorrow."

"Don't you want it to be a surprise?"

"Yes but no but yes."

"I can tell you one place if you want?"

"Please," I pout at the phone.

"Well if the first part of the date goes well I plan on taking you to the roof."

"So you can kill me, great. You and Kyle suck at clues."

He laughs, "what did Kyle say?"

"That you said we would be outside for part of the date so dress warmly."

He rolls his eyes. "Do you wanna see the roof?"

"Only if you want to, I don't want to ruin the surprise."

I can see him walking to the elevator, a moment later he flips the camera and I can see the roof. There's a pool and like four hot tubs.

"So you plan on drowning me."

"No, I wanted to relax with you in one. You know if the first part of the date goes well."

"I'll bring a suit, you know just in case, but should I dress warm or was that what Kyle was talking about? I'm so confused," I pout.

"Bring a suit and dress dressy casual."

"Thank you and I almost killed Kyle today. I haven't had time to talk to Lexi, girl talk and he almost brought up the breakfast accident."

He laughs.

"It's not funny Noah."

"I know baby, I'm sorry."

"Where are you?"

He flips the camera again and shows me the bedroom.

"Are you going to bed?"

"No just getting ready, hold on baby."

"Okay."

I see him standing in the camera frame, he strips off his shirt and I bite my bottom lip, then his jeans and slides on some sweats.

"Okay back."

"You are such a fucking tease, Mr. Centineo."

"Says the queen of teasing."

"When have I teased you?"

"When haven't you? If you didn't notice I had a boner the whole time you were over the weekend."

"Oh I not-. I mean really?"

"Tease."

"Maybe."

"Definitely. Wait you haven't told Lexi about anything that happened?"

"Well I told her almost everything when she brought me clothes, I didn't wanna have the other stuff said in public cause I know she is."

"Yeah. What did my beautiful girl do all day?"

"I got all my homework done for the week so I can have all weekend free to spend with someone."

"Oh who's the lucky person?"

"Well he has brown curly hair, that I love to run my fingers through. The most beautiful hazel eyes that I get lost in every time I see him."

Noah pats his eyes at the camera and I laugh.

"And don't even get me started on his..." I tease.

"His what?"

I lick my lips, teasing him a little and then I bite my bottom lip. "His lips."

"What's so special about them?"

"When he kisses me with them, they do things to me that aren't legal."

"What kind of illegal stuff?" He asks and licks his lips.

I lean closer to my laptop and whisper, "illegal things."

He groans at me and I giggle.

"No but for real Noah, they drive me insane." I say and look at the camera.

"That's my line," he says and laughs.

I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs again.

"Wanna know what I did all day?"

"Of course. What?"

"I missed my beautiful girlfriend."

I blush and look down, then I look up at the screen. "Anything else?"

"And I missed her beautiful smile, eyes and her..."

"And her what?" I know he's only doing this cause I did it to him.

"Her laugh." He says and makes a face at me causing me to laugh.

"You're a dork, you know that right?"

"Yup," he says popping the p. "Doing anything special for the rest of the night?"

"I was going to take a bath and relax before my date tomorrow."

"Can I join you?" He looks at the camera and winks.

"No peaking through the curtain for you."

He pouts and I smile, "but..."

"But...?"

"You may  _join_  me until it's ready," I get off the bed and go into my bathroom. I start running a bath. "Bubbles?"

"Of course."

I pour some in the water and put the bottle back on the shelf. I walk over to the closet, getting a towel, I place it on the hook by the tub.

I move laptop on the counter, looking back at it and smirk, I slowly pull off my shorts, leaving them on the floor. I watch Noah's face go from curious to serious. I walk closer to the laptop and slowly pulling up my his sweatshirt then close my laptop when I show the bottom of my undies.

I laugh and finish undressing waiting for a response from him. I grab my phone and place it on the floor by the tub as I get in.

My phone dings after a few minutes and I laugh, I reach out, looking at the notification.

1 new Instagram post from @ncent

I click the notification and let Instagram open up.

You think you're funny. 😑🙄

I start laughing then get an idea.

       

Taking a relaxing bath. 🧸

I post the pic to instagram and sit my phone back on the floor. I continue to relax in my bubble bath when about ten minutes later I get another notification. I pick up my phone and press the notification.

       

Taking a relaxing bath. 💕

I laugh and shake my head. Once I finish my bath, I get out and go get dressed; pink cheekie and Noah's purple hoodie I stole after the shower. I go back in the bathroom and grab my phone and laptop, bringing them both to the bed.

I get under the blankets and set my laptop next to me. I click my FaceTime app and click Noah's name and wait.

He answers on the fifth ring. He looks at the camera and smirks.

"Why do you look wet?" I ask.

"Well I was having an innocent conversation with my girlfriend while she was getting ready for a bath and then she flipped it on me and I had to go."

"Go what?"

"Don't make me say it."

"Say what?" I tease.

"I had to go shower and get off cause you drive me fucking insane."  I blush a little at his words.

I giggle, "thank you."

"No thank  _you_.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Of course. Wanna finish 50 first dates or something new?"

"Lets watch something new, like To All the Boys I've Loved Before."

"Okay."

"You would watch a movie with you in it?"

"If that's what you want then yes."

"Aww but I don't want to see you kiss other girls."

"Then we won't watch it. How about Coco? You always talk about wanting to watch that but never do."

"And that's why you're my boyfriend."

"I thought it was because you love my...lips."

"I never said love, I said they do illegal things to me." I stick my tongue out at him.

"Whatever Mia." He rolls his eyes at me and I giggle.

"Ready?"

"Of course."

"3, 2, 1, play."

And that's how we spend the rest of the night, until one of us falls asleep on the other.


	19. Chapter 19

Around two the next day, Lexi comes over with Starbucks.

"Hi babe," I say as she hands me my Starbucks cup and my protein box. "Thanks."

"Any time love, now let's go gossip and get you sexy for your man."

We head up to my room and sit on my bed. I look at her and smile.

"It's great to see you happy again," she says and I smile again.

"It feels great Lexi. He makes me so happy."

"That's great but I want gossip. Tell me everything.

"What do you wanna know? Ask me stuff."

"Kyle. What's up with you shutting him up about your undies?"

I bite my lip a little and laugh. "Well the morning after me and Noah got together we were in the kitchen making some waffles and he put on some music, you know how I am around music."

"A hoe," she jokes.

I hit her shoulder and laugh. "Well anyways I was dancing to Bazzi and Noah came over, started dancing with me and we were getting places."

"Kyle walked in on you while?" her eyes go big.

"Well sorta."

She gasps and I laugh. "We were dancing and he was pulling up his sweatshirt that I was wearing a little and Kyle came in and caught us. He says he was checking on Noah to see if things were okay."

"You hoe!" She jokingly says.

"It gets worse," I laugh a little and look at her.

"Well tell me."

"Noah had a boner and Kyle wouldn't stop laughing so I started laughing, he wouldn't move away from the counter where he was making waffles for us. He asked me to get the plates and silverware so I turned to get them and my sweatshirt started rising, Kyle coughed and covered his eyes. So he more or less saw my undies."

"You hoe!" She says and laughs.

"And all weekend I was only in his sweatshirt and my bra and undies. And," I bite my lip, "he was only in his boxer briefs and his sweats."

"So did you two, you know?"

"No, we didn't have sex but I wanted to so bad."

"Mia!"

"What? He's hot and," I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"Mia!," she says again and I start laughing.

"But in all seriousness why didn't you?"

"I didn't wanna be a hoe. I know he probably did too but with all the drama we went through, I didn't wanna just you know fuck him and have all that drama from it. And I don't know why I'm like this with him when I hated being intimate or anything like that with Travis. Which in turned made him cheat."

"No, he cheated cause he's an asshole and wanted to hurt you, not because you didn't want to do anything with him. You just weren't ready and he didn't respect that and we both know Noah would never do that with you or to you. I can tell Mia, he already loves you and I can tell you're really falling for him. I know that you've only been talking for like almost six months but I can tell babe."

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, but I'm your best friend and I can tell when my bestie is."

"How can you tell with Noah?"

"Just the ways he treats you and looks at you, even before all the drama. Oh my god at Starbucks when we met him as Noah I could tell then. He couldn't take his eyes off of you and whenever you lied about something like not knowing what Jamey looked like he looked at you."

"He did?"

She nods.

"Should I? You know take it farther."

"That's up to you babe, if you're ready then go for it."

"Will you think I'm a slut?"

"No. I would never. You're in love with him. And he's your boyfriend."

"I did something last night."

"Tell me!"

"Well we were talking on FaceTime and he set his phone down to change, then he changes in front of the camera just to tease me cause I was teasing him all the time. So I decided to take a bath and I took the laptop in the bathroom with me and."

"You didn't!"

I start laughing. "No no Lexi, I took the laptop in the bathroom with me and set it up so he could see me, I took off my shorts and started pulling up my hoodie, when I got to the bottom of my undies I shut my laptop. And you probably saw our Instagrams afterwards."

"Yeah, I was wondering what you two were doing."

"So once I was finished, I got dressed for bed and called him on FaceTime again, he was all wet from the shower, he told me I turned him on so much he had to shower and get off."

"Mia, you hoe," she laughs. "You know that's probably not the only time he's had to do that right?"

"Oh my god."

"You did say you got him hard all weekend."

"Oh my god, Lexi." I fall over on the bed blushing hiding my face in my blankets.

"You got that boy whipped and you haven't even given it up yet."

"Shut up," I say laughing as I sit up.

"But in all seriousness I think when you're ready you should go for it. If it  _tonight_  or in a month go for it you will only regret it if you don't."

"When did you get all advice-y?"

"Just now. But I have a confession."

"Ohhh tell me!"

"Um well, I kinda have a date tomorrow night with.."

"With who?"

"Kyle," she says and hides her face.

"Lexi! When did this happen?"

"We've been talking more now that our best friends have left us for each other. And I thought what can it hurt. Are you mad?"

"Why on earth would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know. I was just so nervous to tell you."

"Why?"

"Cause I didn't know how you react. But I'm glad I told you. The weight has been lifted," she says and falls back on my bed.

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Yeah."

"I sorta knew already."

"What? How? Kyle didn't even tell Noah."

"Well you're not the only one who has observed some things about our guys."

"What have you observed?"

"The way he watches you when you're not looking. At Starbucks when he came over when we met Noah, he would look at you ever time when you weren't paying attention and he asked me about you a few times when we would talk. And that day I forgave him, he couldn't take his eyes off of you and he calls your gorgeous all the time."

"That sneaky asshat."

"I knew this was going to happen I just didn't know when but I'm so happy it happened so quick after Noah and I got together."

"I'm excited. If this goes well we can double date and all that couples stuff."

I laugh and reach over, hugging her. "We both have guys for the first time in our life."

"I don't have Kyle."

"Yet."

"But enough about me tell me more Noah and I stuff."

"What else do you wanna know?"

"Have you done anything like other than kissing?"

"We made out a little and he gave me a hickey," I show her my neck. "And we've turned on each other a lot. But other than that no."

"Well just a suggestion if you're not ready for fucking his brains out," she looks at me and we laugh. "There are lots of other ways."

"Lexi, I'm not a virgin. I know this, I've had sex before."

"I know babe, just think about it."

"Yes mom."

She looks at me and starts laughing which causes me to laugh.

"Do you know what you're doing tonight?"

"As in hooking up?"

"No!" She laughs. "As in the date will you need to dress warm? Cold? Casual?"

"Oh I need to bring a bathing suit and dress dressy casual."

"A bathing suit?"

"Yeah, there's a pool and hot tubs on his roof, he showed me last night. He wants to end the night there is part of the night if things go well on the first part of the date."

"Why wouldn't they go well?"

"His words not mine."

Lexi gets up and walks over to my closet. "Hmmm."  
She looks at my dress section and pulls out a few dresses. "Try these on."

I get up and do as instructed. I try on three dress and we hate each one. "We need something that shows off your figure and something that he won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"Hmm. I do have this," I pull out a black bag from the back of my closet, taking it out of the bag and show Lexi.

"Put it on!"

I do as instructed again and look at her once it's on.

"I don't think I'm going to keep my hands off of you!"

I laugh and look at myself in the mirror. "It needs something but I don't know what."

"To be on Noah's bedroom floor."

"Lexi!" I scream.

"Oh shut up you were thinking the same thing."

I blush a little and laugh. "So what does it need?"

"A hat?"

"What kind?"

She moves over and starts looking at my hats. "This one." I put it on and walk over to the mirror again.

"I think this is the one. Thank you, Lexi." I hug her tightly. "Ahh I'm so nervous now."

"It's just Noah." She teases.

I walk over to the bed and fall back, "and that's why it's Noah Centineo, the internet's heartthrob.

"Does he like you?"

"Yeah."

"Does he want to be freaky with you?"

I laugh a little, "I think."

"Does he care about you?"

"Yes."

"Does he sexy lips that do illegal things to you?"

"Yeah, I mean huh?" I turn and look at her holding my phone and laughing. "Lexi, gimme that!" I get off the bed and chase after her.

"What illegal things are they doing to you?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Ahhhh!"

Lexi runs out of my room and into the hallway. "Let's text Noah and tell him what you have planned for him tonight."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Dear Noah, you're so sexy and I'm going to have my way with you tonight, that you won't be able to walk for the next year."

"Don't you dare!" I hear the send noise, I charge at her grabbing my phone and look at the message.

Mia: can't wait for our date tonight. 💋💋

I look at her and growl at her.

"Down girl," she laughs.

Noah🧸: me either. I miss you.♥️💕

Mia: I miss you too. 💕🧸

"I was so going to murder you, and then Kyle would be sad so I decided not to. You're lucky."

"You're just mad cause that's not the message I sent him." She comes back in my room and sits on my bed. "Now what shall we do about your hair?"

"Curls?"

"Yeah just loose ones cause they're just going to get wet in the hot tub."

"True true. What time is it?"

"Almost six, is he coming at seven?"

"Yeah. And we still need to figure out bathing suit I'm wearing."

"Slutty or classy or cheekie?"

"Hmm classy with cheekie."

"The black ones?"

I get off the bed and go to the dresser, I pull them out.

"Mia's getting some tonight." She says and starts dancing around the room.

"Shut up, my mom is home."

She covers her mouth with her hands. "Oops."

I shake my head and walk into my bathroom, plugging in and turning my curling wand on. "Should I wear make up?"

"Maybe something light. Don't want it smearing all over when you're in the hot tub."

I nod and start curling my hair.

"I'll pack a small bag for you to bring some extra clothes and your suit."

"Thanks."

Ten minutes later I finish my hair, Lexi gets any spots I missed and now we're sitting in my room on the bed. My bag is all packed, phone's charged, and is makeup done.

"When's your date with Kyle tomorrow?"

"It's an afternoon date but at three."

"Do you want me to come help you with your outfit?"

"No it's okay spend time with Noah. I think we're just going for coffee anyway, nothing too major."

"Do you know what you're wearing?"

"Yeah I think. You know those black tights skinnies with the knees ripped out and my blue sweethearts shirt?"

"Yeah."

"Those."

"Causal yet cute."

My phone alarm goes off and I turn it off, 6:55.

"Five more minutes. I think I'm going to throw up."

"Babe, breathe. You got this and you guys know each other already."

"But it's our first official date."

"And you've already spend a whole weekend together, if he didn't like you he would have never asked you or went to all that drama with you if he didn't care and like you already."

The door bell rings and Lexi grins at me. "Lover boy is here."

"Shh. I'm trying to listen to the conversation."

Hello, can I help you?" I hear my mom say.

"Hello, my name is Noah and I'm here to pick up Mia for our date tonight."

"Hello Noah, please come in." I hear the door close.

"Mia?"

"Yes mom?"

"There a Noah here for you."

"I'll be right now."

Lexi grins and hops up from the bed, she walks out of my room and down the stairs.

"Hey Lexi."

"Hi Noah. Can I talk to you before Mia comes down?"

"Uh yeah sure."

I come out of my room and peak down at them.

"I want you to treat her nice tonight, buy her anything she wants, and respect her," Lexi says and I try to hold back a laugh.

"Yes ma'am. Is there anything I shouldn't do?" Noah asks.

"Um don't say no to her."

"But what if she wants to jump of a bridge into zombies?"

"You better be jumping with her into those zombies."

I start laughing and they look up at me.

"Hi Mia." Noah says and smiles. He walks to the bottom of the stairs and waits for me to walk down. Once I'm down the stairs he links our hands together.

"You look beautiful, Mia." Noah says and hands me a single rose.

"Remember I'm watching you Noah," Lexi says and I giggle.

"Your friend is crazy, no wonder Kyle likes her."

Lexi walks over to the door, grabbing her stuff and leaves.

"Aww you two look cute," my mom says.

"Thank you ma'am," Noah says.

"Thanks mom. I'll be back on Sunday."

"Have a good weekend you two."

And that's when we leave and we start our date.


	20. 20

Noah walks me to his Jeep, holding the door open for me and closing it once I'm inside. He runs over to his side and gets in. He pulls out of the driveway and we head down the street.

I look over at him, he looks really handsome tonight, he's wearing a white shirt with a leather jacket over and some dark jeans.

"Any ideas of where we're going?" He says scaring me a little.

"Nope, not a clue."

"We will be there in about five minutes so you don't have to wait that long. You look amazing by the way." He says looking over at while we're at a stop light.

"Thank you. You look handsome."

"I try," He looks at me again and winks.

"Still a dork," I giggle.

He reaches over and links my hand with his. I look over at him and smile.

He pulls into a parking lot a couple minutes later and he says, "we're here."

I look up and see a restaurant called 'Matteo's.' He parks the Jeep and turns it off. He turns slightly to me and says, "I know you like Mexican and waffles so I hope you like Italian."

"I love Italian."

He unlinks our hands, unbuckles, and quickly gets out. He walks over to my side and opens the door for me. He extends his hand to help me out of the Jeep and I smile.

"Thanks."

"It's my honor, Mia." He relinks our hands and we walk towards the door. He holds it open for me and lets me go in first.

"Good evening, welcome to Matteo's. Do you have a reservation?" The hostess says.

Noah speaks up, "Yes it's under Pinky."

She looks at her list and nods, and motions for a waiter to come over. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks," we sat at the same time.

The waiter takes us over to a booth. I sit down first and Noah slides in next to me.

"What can I start you out with tonight?"

"A bottle of white wine please," Noah says and looks at me, "is that okay?"

I nod my head.

"Okay I'll be right back with that, here are your menus."

"Thanks," I say softly.

We pick up the menus and start looking, I quickly decide what I want and look at Noah. "I'm ready when you are."

He simply nods and when the waiter comes back with our wine, we order and he leaves.

"Are you okay?" Noah asks.

I bite my lip a little and look at him, "Yeah just a little nervous, if I'm being honest."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I'm not really sure, I haven't been on an actual date in over a year, and I'm just nervous."

"You don't have to be nervous, Mia. I like you and I don't care if this date turns out horrible, which it won't, I will still like you, a lot. It's just me and you tonight, just think of it as we're hanging out at my place."

"We would be wearing less clothes if that's the case."

He laughs and smirks at me. "That can be arranged." He takes off his jacket and looks at me.

"Don't you dare take anything else off." I joke.

"I won't Mia. I promise." He reaches over and takes my hand that's on my thigh and links our fingers. He brings our hands up to his lips and kisses my hand. I blush a little.

"Thank you."

"Welcome beautiful."

Our food comes a little later, we eat, converse, and be ourselves. Once we're finish Noah pays and we head out to the jeep. He holds the door open for me and closes if again, going over to his side he gets in and we head off to our next destination.

"You know what sounds good right now?"

"What?" I say looking at him.

"Fro-yo."

"And I thought you were going to be sexual," I laugh a little.

"Me? Sexual? I am never sexual Mia."

"You know what sounds good to me?"

"What Mia?"

"Your lips."

"Oh my illegal making lips?"

"What?" I giggle.

"You just wait and I'll let you have some of them."

"Yay," I say and giggle.

"Not nervous anymore?"

"Just a little but not as much as I was."

"I'm glad now let's fro-yo." He says and parks in front the shop. He hops out and opens my door for me, helping me out and then holds the door for me inside.

"Thank you."

We walk in and start getting our fro-yo cups. We go up to the cashier and she gasps a little and looks at Noah.

"Hi." He says and smiles.

"Your Noah Centineo."

He nods and smiles.

"Can I have a pic with you, no one is going to believe me if I tell anyone."

"Sure."

She comes around the counter and looks at me, "oh my god I'm sorry, are you on a date?"

"Yeah but it's totally okay, want me to take the pic for you?"

"Please," she hands me her phone and I take a couple pics of them for her. 

"Thank you so much, both of you. And I'm sorry for ruining your date."

"You didn't ruin anything." I smile at her.

"Your cups are on me tonight, enjoy your date," she says and smiles at us.

"Thanks."

We go sit down and eat.

"Thank you for being so sweet to her." He says randomly.

"Why wouldn't I be sweet to her?"

"A couple of girls I've taken out were very rude when fans asked pics and autographs, so thanks."

"No need to thank me babe, I'll always be nice to them even if they're rude to me or at least I'll try."

He smiles, reaches across the table and links our fingers.

"Wanna try some of mine?" He motions to his fro-yo.

"What flavors?"

"Cookies and cream and mint."

"Mmm."

He gets a scoop for me and holds it up to my lips. I take the spoon in my mouth and moan around it. He takes the spoon back and smirks at me.

"You're beautiful." He says and smiles at me.

"Thank you." I say softly.

"What about me?" He jokes.

"You're beautiful too." I say and giggle.

"Thanks. Wanna head out?"

I nod, he takes our trash and tosses it away. He walks back to our table and links our fingers as we head out to the Jeep.

"Where to now?" I ask in hopes he tells me.

"My place."

"Oh you're taking me to your place?" I gasp. "The infamous Noah Centineo's apartment. I am shocked."

He laughs at me.

"I thought you didn't take girls to your place."

"You're not just any girl."

"I'm not?"

"Nope. You're my beautiful girlfriend."

"That's right bitches, I'm his girlfriend."

"You are crazy, Mia."

"Yup." I say and giggle.

He drives to the apartment garage and parks in his spot. He get out and helps me out, I grab my bag and we walk to the elevator together.

We arrive to his floor and he unlocks the door, we head inside. I feel hands around my waist and he pulls me back against his chest. "I've missed you," he whispers in my ear and sways us a little. 

I turn my head to look up and him, "it's only been a day since you've seen me. But I've missed you too." He loosen his arms around me and I turn around. I move my arms around his neck and look up at him. "Noah?"

"Hmm."

"May I have those lips now?"

"Of course." He leans down a little and kisses me softly. I moan softly in the kiss and he smirks.

He walks us to the couch, he pulls away from me to sit down, I straddle his lap, and we go back to kissing. He moves his hands to my hips and squeezes them a little. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I open my lips, he tongue explores my mouth and I tangle my tongue with his. 

I grind a little on him causing him to moan and grind up against me. I pull away a little and say, "Wanna take this upstairs?"

He looks at me shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Well you did say you wanted to go to the hot tub if tonight went well."

"Oh, I thought you meant my bedroom."

"Oops, sorry. We'll see how things go tonight." I wink at him.

His face lights up and I start laughing. "You're such a dork." I peck his lips and get off his lap, "I'm gonna go change in the bathroom."

I grab my bag I dropped by the door. I walk up the stairs, going into his bedroom to the bathroom. I close the door, setting my bag on the counter and pulling out the suit. I start undressing and putting on my suit, I noticed she packed my silk robe from Victoria Secrets so I'm not just walking around the apartment complex in my suit.

I open the door a little to see if Noah followed me up. I see him sitting on the bed, "Hey you can change now."

He looks up and smiles. "Okay." He gets up and walks by me, rubbing his arm across me. He walks into the bathroom and changes, he opens the door and looks at me.

"What?"

He holds up a condom packet and I look at him curiously. "Are you dropping a hint?"

"No?"

He moves in the bedroom and walks over to me. "This was on the bathroom floor by your bag."

I just look at him then groan. "I'm going to kill her."

"Huh?"

"Lexi packed me a bag so I could be ready on time for tonight while I did my hair, I didn't know what she packed." I walk by him and grab the bag from the bathroom, walking back and dumping it on the bed.

About twenty condoms and my clothes fall out of the bag onto the bed.  Noah starts laughing and I just groan. "She's dead to me."

"At least she wants us to be safe when the moment comes up," Noah says softly.

"Dead to me." I say then laugh.

Noah walks up behind me and hugs me from behind, "Let's go relax upstairs and not plan to kill your bestie."

I place my hand on his and nod. "Let's go."  


	21. 21

We head downstairs and out his apartment grabbing the keys, our phones, towels, and a couple waters. We go in the elevator and head up to the roof. He opens the roof doors, we walk through them and I look around. No one is up here.

"Is there a time restriction for us?"

"Nope open 21/7 except for 3 hours for cleaning every other day."

"Nice."

We walk over to a hot tub and he puts everything on the side table connected to the hot tub. "After you, babe," he says and watches me.

"You just wanna see me strip."

"Nope," he says and smirks.

I roll my eyes and untie my robe and let it slide off of me. I look at him and smirk. I walk up the small stairs and get in. I moan as I sit down and look at him. "Well?"

"I approve." He takes off his shirt and I bite my lip as I watch him get in. He sits across from me and I look at him confused then he turns and hits the button for the jets and then moves next to me.

"It's really beautiful up here," I say looking around the roof.

"You have no idea," he says as he links our hands underwater.

"Did Kyle talk to you about Lexi?"

"Yeah, he texted me earlier."

"Lexi thought I would be upset about it. I'm not, I'm happy for them. Maybe they'll will actually leave us alone when we're dancing." I joke.

"Let's hope."

"Wanna play a game?"

"I like games."

I giggle. "I know you do. Why did you pick browneyedboy when you have hazel eyes?"

"Simple, hazel eyed boy was taken."

I shake my head and laugh.

"Would have still talked to me if I was hazel eyes boy?" He asks.

"What kind of question is that? Of course. I didn't care what your name was, you were nice and funny."

I unlink our fingers causing Noah to groan, "oh shush." I say and move to a different spot across from him. "Wanna make this interesting since we're alone?"

"I'm listening."

"For every right answer the person gives, they get to have the other person do whatever they want to them."

"No cheating."

"I won't."

"You said that when we were playing checkers and you were cheating the whole time."

"Lies." He rolls his eyes at me. "What's my full name?"

"Noah Gregory Centineo."

"I would like a kiss on my lips."

I move over to him and kiss his lips softly. I move back to my spot and think of a question.

"What color are my eyes?" I close my eyes.

"A beautiful brown."

I open my eyes and look at him. I walk back over to him and kiss his cheek and go back to my spot.

"What is my favorite color?"

"White."

He puts his finger on his lips, I walk over and kiss him. "Why am I getting the work out in this situation?"

"Is that your actual question?"

I shake my head no. "What is my favorite animal?"

"A cat?"

I shake my head no, "unicorn."

He groans. "What's my cat's name?"

"Suvi."

He gets up, walks over to me and kisses my forehead and walks back to his spot.

"When's my birthday?"

"A tough question, nice but not tough enough. August 8th." He smirks and touches his lips.

I walk over, sit on his thighs and kiss him. He wraps his arms around me deepening the kiss. I smirk against his lips, moving my hands to his hair and pull it a little causing him to moan.

He moves his hands to my hips and grinds his hips up causing me to moan. He smirks in the kiss.

I pull away slightly and whisper against his lips, "tease."

He moves his hands to my ass and nods. "When's my birthday?"

"May 9th."

He kisses my lips, then kissing down to my neck, working on the spot he loves so much.

I moan Noah softly when he bites it. I crane my neck to give him more access. I try hard not to moan again when he start a mixture of sucking, biting, and kissing the spot.

I try to think of another question as he attacking my neck and can't think.

Fuck

"When's fuck, um Noah," I mumble.

"Whenever you want it baby." He say then goes back to my neck. He moves back to my lips and bites my bottom lip pulling it slightly with his teeth. He leans back and looks at me.

I look at him and I get off his lap, I step out of the hot tub and look back at him. "Come on then."

I start walking back to the roof door and I hear him get out, scramble to grab everything from the table when I walk through the door. I go to the elevator and press the button. I get in and look through the door as they begin to close, seeing him run through the roof door and I wave bye as they close all the way.

I get down to his floor and I open the door with the key he hides under the mat. I go up to his room and grabbing some things from the contents of my bag on the bed and walk into the bathroom. I change out of my wet suit and put it in the bathtub, I put on some cheekies, bralette, and one of his sweatshirts I stole from him. I walk out and lay on the bed when he burst through the door.

"Took you long enough," I say and smirk.

He walks over to the bed and drops everything in his hands on it and I laugh.

"Go change don't wanna get the bed wet."

He groans at me but does as I ask. He leaves the bathroom door open just to tease me. I try not to look then I hear him, "no peaking through the curtain."

I start giggling on the bed and reach over to grab our stuff. I place his phone, water and the keys to the apartment on his side table. I grab my water and my phone laying them in front of me as Noah walks back into the room only wearing boxer briefs and sweats.   
He sits down on the bed against the headboard and frowns.

"What a matter?"

"Nothing," he pouts.

I get up on my knees on the bed and move closer to him, "What's wrong?" He doesn't answer so I move to straddle his lap. He just looks at me like he's hurt. "Noah please tell me what's wrong."

He sighs and moves his hands to my hips, "I'm so fucking frustrated." He looks down at his lap then looks at me again.

"You're sad cause you're frustrated?"

"No, I'm frustrated that I'm frustrated."

I nod my head and move his hands to my ass and start grinding on him. He moans and looks at me. "No one said we had to stop our actions from the hot tub." I lean forward and kiss him deeply. I can feel him coming back, I move my kisses to his pulse point and bite it softly.

"Mia." He moans and I smirk, kissing the spot. I grind harder on his lap causing him to moan again. I sit up some to pull the sweatshirt off my butt. He moves his hands back and slaps one of my butt cheeks. I moan his name.

I move my kisses and biting over to his earlobe, "if you ask me a question, you'll get a treat."

"What's my name?" He asks and grabs my hips hard, holding me in one spot and grinds hard against me.

"Noah!"

He smirks and keeps grinding against me, driving me nuts.

"If fuck y-you d-don't stop fuck I'm mmm gonna c-cum."

He smirks, pushing me back on the bed and hovers over me. "No cumming, yet anyways."

I whine and watch him. He gets off the bed and pulls his sweats off, he looks me in the eyes and tugs at the bottom of my sweatshirt. I nod and help him take it off me.

He climbs back on the bed and hovers over me. "What was my treat?" He asks and kisses the spot on my neck.

"I mmm was going to take off my sweatshirt."

He moves down from my neck to my collar bones and bites them softly. He keeps kissing down my body. "You're so beautiful." He gets to the top of my underwear and looks at me, as he rubs his middle finger down them, over my lips causing me to moan.

"Please."

"Please what?" He does it again back and forth.

"Fuck I need more."

He smirks and slides my underwear over, and touches my lips spreading them open.

I moan loudly, waiting for his next move.

He softly rubs my clit causing me to clench my thighs a little. "So wet already." He keeps rubbing causing me to moan more and more. He slides his middle finger inside me and I moan his name. "You feel so good baby." He pulls his finger out and I whine. He laughs a little and slide his index and middle fingers back. He starts sliding them in and out.

"Noah!"

"What baby?" He asks.

"Mmmore please."

He keeps sliding his fingers in and out as he leans down. He licks my clit causing my eyes to roll back in my head.

I reach down with one hand, gripping his curls and pulling on them. "Noah." I moan loudly as he continues to finger and tease me with his tongue. I get closer and closer to my orgasm again when he pulls his fingers out but replaces them with his tongue.

"I'm I'm c-close." I feel my thighs to shake as I get closer and closer.

He pulls his tongue away causing me to groan loudly. He starts rubbing my clit slowly, "I want you," he says causing me to moan.

I grab one of the condoms from my bag and toss it at him and he laughs. "So eager."

"Shut up and fuck me."

He removes his hand from my clit and I groan, I move up on the bed so I'm laying on the pillows. I pull off my underwear and tosses them at his head.

He pulls off his boxer briefs and climbs on the bed. He kneels between my legs and starts stroking his cock. He rips open the condom wrapper with his teeth and rolling down his length, I moan as I watch him. I sit up a little and pulls off my bralette, tossing it on the floor.

"So beautiful." He leans down between my legs and teases his tip with my folds.

I moan softly and watch him. He starts sliding his length in causing me to moan louder. He keeps sliding in more and more till he fills me completely. He gives me time to adjust, then starts working up a rhythm. I grip his bicep as he gets his rhythm going.

"Mia," he moans and moan back.

"Come here," I whisper and he leans down more. I run my fingers through his hair and kiss him.

He starts to speed up his thrust and I pull his hair in pleasure. "Noah," I moan.

"God you're so beautiful." He kisses me hard and starts thrusting harder and faster. I moans loudly against his lips causing him smirk. He kissing down my neck and works on my hickey.

"Close."

"Me too baby."

He reaches his hand down to my clit and starts rubbing it as he continues to thrust inside me. I feel my walls start clenching as I get closer and closer.

"N-Noah!" I moan loudly as I reach my climax. He keeps thrusting and helps me ride through my climax. He starts shaking as he gets closer and closer.

"Cum for me Noah. Cum baby boy." I say and he groans loudly. I can feel him releasing inside the condom and I pull him down and kiss him hard.

He falls down on top of me slightly as we both try to catch our breathes. Once we catch our breath, he slowly pulls out and ties the condom, tossing it in the trash near the bed.

"Still frustrated?" I ask him and bite my bottom lip.

"Why? Up for more rounds?" He asks and lays down beside me.

"Maybe later, my boyfriend wore me out."

He laughs and pulls me again his chest so we can spoon and cuddle.

I link one of our hands as he pulls the covers over us as I slowly start falling asleep. He kisses my shoulder and whispers softly, "I love you."

 

 


	22. 22

I wake up the next morning to Noah kissing my bare shoulder and then getting off the bed. I turn my head to see where he's going. He goes in the bathroom and I lean up to look for any of my clothes when I see the hoodie at the end of the bed. I reach down and grab it. I put it on as Noah comes out of the bathroom wearing his boxer briefs.

He smiles and says, "good morning, baby."

"Morning."

"Are you hungry?"

I nod my head and yawn.

"Waffles?"

I nod again and get on my knees and crawl over to him, he leans down a little and kisses me. He helps me off the bed and we head downstairs.

I sit on the counter and watch him make us waffles. "Do you have anything planned for us today?"

"No, but I think Kyle might stop by before his date. He didn't say when."

"Looks like I have to wear clothes today," I joke.

He laughs and leans over, kissing my lips.

There a knock on his front door and I look at him, "looks like I need clothes already." I hop down from the counter and walk over to the door, I open it and see Kyle, "kitchen." I say before walking upstairs making sure my sweatshirt stays down.

I reach Noah's room and find my bralette and underwear slipping them on, thinking about everything that happened and the things that were said. I grab some shorts from the floor, that Lexi had packed for me and head back downstairs.

I walk back over to the counter and hop back up on it and turn toward Kyle but still facing Noah.

"Hello Mia, it's nice to see you," Kyle says and laughs.

"Oh shush, I let you in."

He laughs more and I look at Noah. "Can we kick him out already?" I pout.

Kyle gasps and looks at me. "Rude."

"Ignore miss grumpy, she hasn't had her waffles yet. Don't you have a date to be getting ready for?"

"Yeah but I needed miss grumpy's help," he says and I look at him.

"Can I have waffles first?"

Kyle nods and Noah hands me my plate covered in syrup.

"Thank you." I kiss Noah and start eating.

"So where are you and Lexi going?" Noah asks Kyle.

"Just out for coffee, maybe some lunch."

"Babe, can you get me something to drink?" I say randomly.

"Oj or water?"

"I don't care."

He moves to the fridge and gets out the orange juice, pouring me a glass. He sits it in front of me and I smile.

"What are you guys doing today?" Kyle asks and I look at Noah.

"Probably just hang out here."

"I do need to talk to you, Noah." I say as I put my plate down and grab the glass of orange juice.

"Uh oh bro," Kyle says and laugh.

"Shut up," he says laughing and then looks at me.

"Thank you for making me food," I lean towards Noah and kisses his lips softly. "I have a meeting now." I turn toward Kyle.

Noah and Kyle just look at me confused.

"Hello Mr. McCarthy, how can I assist you?" I say trying not to laugh when they both go 'ohhhh' and Noah starts eating his waffles watching us.

"Should I bring Lexi flowers?"

"She does like flowers, tulips are her favorite."

"Good to know. Anything I should know like what doesn't she like?"

"She doesn't like over confident guys. She likes to laugh so make her laugh. She doesn't like when a guy orders for her, she likes making her own choices."

"Got it, thanks Mia."

"No problem now please leave I need to have a private conversation with Mr. Centineo."

He laughs as he gets down from the bar stool, "I'm going I'm going. Good luck bro."

Kyle leaves and I lock the door behind him, I walk back into the kitchen to find Noah cleaning up. "When you're done, I'll be in the living room." He nods and finishes cleaning up.

I walk into the living room stripping off the shorts. I leave them on the floor, I walk to the couch and turn on some music.

Noah walks in the living room a few minutes later. I smile at him and pat the spot next to me. He sits down and looks at me.

"Before you say anything Mia, I just wanna say I'm sorry."

I look at him like he's grown four heads. "Why are you sorry?"

"Well what else could this conversation be about? I must have done something wrong."

I move to straddle his lap, "You didn't do anything wrong Noah." I gently grab his face and kiss him softly and passionately. He moves his hands to my hips and kisses me back. I pull away and look at him and smirk. "I wanted to," I kiss his lips quickly, then kiss my way to his ear and bite softly on his earlobe, "Tell you that," I kiss his neck then move back to his earlobe and whisper, "I love you too."

I pull back and look at him and he's got the goofiest grin on his face. "Say it again."

"I love you Noah."

"You almost gave me a heart attack, Mia." 

I giggle. "You didn't think I heard did you?"

"Honestly I didn't cause you didn't say anything back or anything about it. But I'm happy you did."

I pat my eyes at him, being goofy. "So?"

"So?"

"Soooo?"

"Oh," he clears his throat and kisses my lips, then says, "I love you, Mia."

"I love you."

He kisses me and I return the kiss, he pulls me closer on his lap as we pull away from each other. He wraps his arms around me, hugging me.

We stay like that for a few minutes. He loosens his grip around me and I pull back a little and look at him and smirk.

"I think we need to go back to bed."

"Oh really?"

I nod and he wraps his arms back around me, and scoots up on the couch. He struggles a little to stand up, but he gets it. He carries me up to his bedroom and gently drops me on it.

"Hello bed." I giggle and lay down on 'my' side of the bed.

He quickly lays down next to me and smirks. "Now what?"

I grab the covers and cover us, "cuddles."

He pulls me closer and I snuggle against his chest.


	23. 23

I wake up a couple hours later to an empty bed and frown. I get up from the bed to look for him. I head towards the stairs when I hear talking from the kitchen. I quietly walk down the stairs to see if I can figure out who's here.

I walk towards the kitchen when I head Noah talk, "I'm serious mom. I told her last night and then she said she needed to talk to me today. I thought she was going to break up with me." He pauses to hear a response then starts talking again. "But she said it back to me and I am so freaking happy." He pauses again, "no mom this is different, she's nothing like her. Taylor was only using me for my fame. Mia, loves me for me. She doesn't care about the fame. Even on our date she was so nice to a fan and even offered to take the picture. Okay. I love you too. I better go before she wakes up and wonders where I am. Call you later this week after I talk to Mia."

He places his phone on the counter, he washes his hands then grab a big bowl and fills it with popcorn and tosses some candy in the bowl.

"Don't forget the milk duds." I say scarring him. And I giggle.

"Jesus Mia," he grabs his chest and I giggle more.

I walk over to him, "I missed you," I say and wrap myself around him.

"My mom called and I didn't wanna wake you so I came down here to talk to her and to make us a snack for movie time, whenever you woke up."

"Aww. What did your mom want?"

"She was just wondering why I haven't came to visit her in a while and I had to explain why."

"And why is that?"

"I told her about you and some of the stuff that happened with us."

"Oh okay, so what did you need to talk to me about?"

"How?"

"I overheard when I was coming down stairs."

"She wants to have lunch or dinner with us soon so she can meet the most beautifulest girl in my life."

"You want me to meet your mom?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I wanna meet all the important people in your life."

"Okay good cause I got scared."

"Should I be scared?"

"No. She'll love you like I do," he says and kisses me softly. "But."

I groan causing Noah to chuckle.

"But she will be a little protective cause I'm her baby. And she knows how girls were in my past."

"For your fame?"

"Yup."

"Wait you're famous?" I gasp.

He smacks me on the butt. 

I look up at him and bite my lip, holding in a moan. "We have a movie to watch mister," I say.

He just smirks and untangle himself from me, he grabs the bowl, "Let's go then."

We head upstairs to his bedroom, I get on the bed and he hands me the bowl before he gets on the bed.

"What movie did you have in mind?"

"Ours." He says and looks at me.

"Ours?"

"From last night," he says and smirks.

"You record us?"

"I record all the girls I bring back here."

"What? Y-you said I-I was the on-only girl you brought here." I move away from him.

_Is he serious right now?_

"Are you serious Noah?" I say on the verge of crying.

"Baby. I'm joking please. I'm sorry." He moves closer to me. "I didn't mean to make you cry." He touches my arms and looks at me. "I would never do that to you, ya know if you wanted to I wouldn't object, but I would never record an intimate moment. Specially since mine was leaked."

"What?" I say looking at him.

"You didn't know?"

"I'm not a centinahoe."

"A what?"

"A Centineo hoe."

"Are you calling my fans hoes?"

"No, I'm calling your stans hoes."

"Wow," he laughs. "It has a nice ring to it."

I look up at him again, "you were joking right?"

"No, I mean yes. Wait to my nudes or about recording us?"

"Recording us."

"I was joking baby, I'm sorry to made you cry. I didn't mean for you to react like that." He scoots closer to me and cautiously wraps his arms around. I relax against him.

"What hurt the most was when you said you always record girls you bring here."

"You know you're the only girl I've brought here. I told you on Valentine's Day. I would never hurt you like that. And I've never recorded anything intimate with anyone ever. I'm not into that honestly, I'd rather enjoy the moment," he laughs.

"I think I'm okay now. Thank you for talking to me afterwards."

"I'll always talk to you about anything."

"Will you tell me about Taylor?" I look up at him and he removes his arms from me and moves so he's sitting across from me.

"How do you.. were you downstairs longer than I thought?"

"Maybe."

"How long?"

"Everything after I told her last night."

"You little sneak."

"I missed you."

"You're lucky you're so cute. What do you want to know?"

"How long ago was she?"

"Two years."

"How long did you date?"

"A year."

"When did you find out she was using you?"

"I didn't find out really, Kyle did. He went to pick something up for me at my management company, and she was coming out of the building talking on the phone to someone about the meeting I got for her. And I never got her a meeting or anything. He came over and told me about seeing her and I was like 'huh?' And I confronted her about it and she straight up said, 'thanks for all the help with getting me famous. We're done.'"

"Wow."

"Yeah. She was my last girlfriend. I've talked to girls since then but nothing ever panned out with them. So when I started talking to you, I didn't want you to know who I was just in case. And when I met you as myself I knew you were different, and you put up with Kyle and give him shit. I love when you do that."

"Oh my god where's my phone?"

Noah points to the side table on my side.

I grab it, pressing the power button.

10 new messages from Lexi🤪

Lexi🤪: I'm so nervous.   
Lexi🤪: stop fucking Noah and answer me  
Lexi🤪: I'm going to murder you!  
Lexi🤪: mmmmmmmmmmiiiiiiaaaaaaaaa help I'm gonna throw up  
Lexi🤪: omg he's here   
Lexi🤪: omg he brought me tulips 🌷 💐  
Lexi🤪: was this you helping him?  
Lexi🤪: I love you Mia  
Lexi🤪: stop sucking Noah's dick and answer me!!  
Lexi🤪: he kissed me ahhhhhhhhh

I start laughing and show Noah.

"Kyle's got game."

I shake my head at Noah, "that's all you have to say?"

"Well no but I'm keeping my comments to myself."

"No, no please tell me them."

"I kinda wish we were fucking but we were cuddling and I like that better."

I just shake my head at him. "Is that all?"

"How does she know about us fucking?"

"Um." I avoid eye contact with him.

"Mia."

"We were talking yesterday and I told her about the strip tease and how you had to shower and get off. And I may have said I wanted to have sex with you and here we are."

"There more to that story I bet."

"There is sorta. I said I didn't wanna be a hoe because of all the drama we went through and I didn't wanna just fuck you and make things more complicated between us. 'Hey Noah I forgive you, let's fuck?' How would that sound when you open the door on Valentine's night?"

"I definitely would have thought you were a dream."

"Exactly so I wanted to wait and I didn't know when I wanted to and..."

"And?"

"And I couldn't take it no more after my dream." I automatically gasp and cover my mouth, with my eyes wide.

"Oh I'm interested now. Mia, my love what dream?"

I shake my head no.

He moves closer to me and asks me again, "what dream?"

I lean back away from him.

"You can get away from this baby."

I move away again. He crawls over to me and gently pressing me back into the bed and hovers over me. I keep my hands over my mouth and look at him.

"You know you wanna tell me." He rubs his nose against mine and whines.

"Nope," I say mumbled through my hands.

"What was that?"

I removed one hand from my mouth and say it again.

"Still can't hear you, love."

I remove my other hand and say, "nope."

"Nope what?"

"I don't wanna tell you."

"Tell me what?" He says and kisses my neck.

"No Noah."

He smirks against my neck and stops kissing.

I pout at him and he pouts back. "You're ridiculous."

"You has a naughty dream about me and won't tell me what happened."

"Cause there's nothing to tell."

"So you admit it was  **naughty** ," Noah says and gasps.

"You're a dork but yes it was naughty."

"You Centin a hoe!"

I start giggling. "If you can guess what body parts it involved in four guesses, I  **might**  tell you.

"Deal. Lemme think."

I watch him as he thinks.

"Okay it involved, this," he touches my core.

I try hard not to moan so I bite my lip hard.

"And it also involved this," takes one of my hands and places it on his growing member. "And there was some tongue, and fingers I'm guessing too."

"Is um that your f-final answer?"

He thinks for a minute and says, "yes those are my four guesses for parts. Am I right?" He rubs his finger against my underwear.

"Mmm three."

"Three are right, now which one isn't? Hmm. I know this one is right," he rubs his finger up and down over my underwear causing me to moan. "And I know my fingers have to be involved like they are now. And my mouth has to be involved." He leans down and kisses my neck.

"Noah," I moan.

"I'm guessing this isn't involved," he takes my hand off his growing member. "So what else could there be?" He thinks for a minute, as he does long strokes with his finger over my underwear. "Are there four parts really involved?"

"Mmm sorta."

"Sorta, is one used more than once?"

I nod.

"Then these are my guesses."

I bite my lip and nod at him.

"Which one is used twice?"

I touch his mouth then throat.

He looks at confused.

"Your mmm fuck dirty mouth."

"My dirty mouth?"

"You were, mmm say saying dirty things while you were fucking teasing me."

"Sounds about right. Was that all I was doing was, teasing you?" He adds another finger to rub against my underwear.

I shake my head no.

"Tell me baby."

"It was the second night I-I stayed the night with you and you had woken me up by by eating me out and once I woke up, you starting teasing me with your, Noah," I breathe out.

"My what?" He asks innocently.

"Your fingers."

I feel him start sliding off my underwear. "Is this okay?"

I nod and moan when he starts teasing my folds. "Tell me more baby."

"Teasing me with you fingers, and I kept moaning your name. And mmm you slide your middle finger in."

He does as I say sliding his middle finger inside.

"And fuck you started fingering me."

He follows my words.

"Fuck Noah. Then mmm you added another finger slowly mmm and then you started t-teasing my clit w-with your thumb."

He does everything I say right after I say it.

"T-then you fucking hell Noah."

He smirks, leans down and starts kissing my neck. He moves his lips to my hickey and starts biting and kissing it.

"C-close."

He smirks against my neck, "did you cum," he bites my neck, "from my fingers?"

"N-no, your tongue."

He moves down my body and stops rubbing my clit with his thumb and starts with his tongue.

I grip his curls hard holding his head against my core as he licks and teases with his fingers.

"Gonna c-cum."

He pulls away a little and says, "cum baby. Cum for me." And goes right back to licking.

"Shit." I feel my legs start to shake. "Noah!"

He continues to finger fuck me through my orgasm. I grip and pull at his curls.

Once I finished he slowly pulls his fingers out of me and slides them in his mouth, moaning around them. He pulls them out and says, "god you taste so good."

"Fuck." I say trying to calm down.

"See what happens when you tell me about your dreams. So which was better?"

I look at him and pretend to think.

"Seriously you have to think about it."

I laugh and pull him down, I kiss him hard. I run my hand down to his sweats' waistband and slide my hand under it. I cup him over his boxer briefs making him moan against my lips. I smirk and with my other hand I start pulling down his sweats. He helps me but pulls away from my lips.

"Take off your boxer briefs baby."

He does as I ask.

I start looking around for a condom.

"Got one baby." He says and holds up one.

"Why is it still in the wrapper?"

"God I love you. Such a Centinahoe."

I smirk and watch him as he rolls the condom on himself and starts to stroke himself.

"Lay down." I say.

He does as instructed and I get up on my knees, crawling over to him. I straddle his waist, not touching him yet. I pull off the hoodie and look at him.

"God you're so beautiful."

I take off my bralette and slowly start stroking him.

"Mmmfuck Mia."

I lift up and start sliding down his throbbing member. "Fuck Noah." I slide all the way down and take a moment to get comfortable. He links one of our hands together and squeezes it. I slowly start sliding up and down causing us both to moan.

"Shit Mia."

I unlink our hands and I put my hands on his chest and he puts his hands on my hips and start helping me bounce.

"Fuck," I moan loudly. I start bouncing harder and faster.

"You feel mmm so good." Noah says and moans. He pulls me down to kiss me hard when he starts thrusting up into me hard and fast as I'm bouncing down.

"I'm fuck Noah."

"Mmm baby."

He keeps thrusting up into me as I bounce down. I can feel my thighs start to shake as I get closer.

"Noah. Mmm fuck. So close. Harder!"

He smirk and grabs my hips hard and holds me still as he thrusts into my spot over and over.

"Noah!" I scream as I hit my orgasm. He doesn't stop thrusting until I stop moaning and he starts. He holds me as he starts cumming hard into the condom. I fall against his chest when he lets my hips go.

"Fuck." Is all he says once he finishes cumming.

I just moan as he slowly lifts me up and exits me. He lays me down softly on the bed, head on the pillows. He pulls off the condom, tying it and tossing it in the trash.

"Noah." I say softly as I lost my voice a little.

He turns and lays down next to me pulling me close against his chest. "I love you, baby girl." He says and kisses my shoulder. He pulls the covers over us.

"What about the movie?"

He laughs, "it'll be there when you wake up, baby girl." 

I press against him more and fall asleep almost instantly.


	24. 24

I wake up to a dark room and an empty bed. I grab my phone to see what time it is.

12:02 am.

_Damn have I been in bed all night?_

I notice I have some notifications

2 new texts from Lexi🤪  
1 new tweet from Noah  
2 new texts from Noah 🧸

Lexi🤪: are you dead?  
Lexi🤪: I'm gonna kick Noah's ass

Mia: I'm not dead just napping all day.

Lexi🤪: and why were you napping all day?

Mia: because...

Lexi🤪: you hoe!  
Lexi🤪: gimme details!!!

Mia: let's just say very gifted in many areas. 😛😍

Lexi🤪: you hoe.  
Lexi🤪: so you haven't seen his tweet yet?

Mia: is it bad?

I instantly opens twitter and go to his page.

       

Lexi🤪: not at all

Mia: I gotta go find him. Love you.

Lexi🤪: love you too hoe!

I switch from Lexi's conversation to Noah's

Noah🧸: morning beautiful   
Noah🧸: I ordered some pizza for us. It's in the kitchen. 💕💕

I yawn and get off the bed, I find my underwear and hoodie putting them both on and head downstairs.

I head to the kitchen first, finding the pizza box and plate next to it, I grab a couple slices and warm them in the microwave as I look for Noah.

I look in the living room and don't see him, I go back to the kitchen to grab my pizza. I grab a water from the fridge, and head to the living room. I start eating my pizza when I hear the front door open and voices. I look towards the door and see Noah and Kyle walk in.

"Shh Mia is sleeping still."

"Oh sorry," Kyle says.

They walk past the living room and don't even notice me sitting there. I frown a little but continue eating my pizza. I get up once I'm finished and walk towards the kitchen when I hear Kyle start talking

"I'm happy to see you truly happy again, bro.

"Me too. It feels a little weird though."

"Why?"

"I haven't like more or less loved someone for so long, it feels foreign but so good."

"So you love her?"

"Yeah. I told her as she was falling asleep the other night."

"Is that what she wanted to talk to you about?"

"Yeah, I thought she was going to freak out and break up with me when we just got together."

"So she told you or what?"

"She told me after you left."

"So you two have...ya know?"

"Had sex?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not gonna tell you that!" Noah says and laughs.

I smirk and decide to walk in. "He won't tell you but I will, Kyle." Noah and Kyle turn to look at me and I wave. "Hello boys."

"So have you two?" Kyle says as I walk in more putting my plate in the sink.

"Maybe, maybe not." I say and smirk at Noah.

"Uh huh, so I'm supposed to believe that you two haven't done anything."

"And I'm supposed to believe that you didn't use me to get to Lexi."

"What?"

Noah starts laughing.

"You. Didn't. Use. Me. To. Get. To. Lexi. Do you need a hearing aid?"

"I didn't use you."

I walk over to Noah and hug his shaking body. "Uh huh. So explain how you didn't use me to get to my best friend."

Kyle just looks at me and I start laughing.

"Bro, she's just fucking with you," Noah says and I start laughing.

"You're mean." He pouts and looks at us.

"Noah pouts better than you," I say and start giggling.

"Your girlfriend is mean." Kyle says to Noah.

"She not mean to me." He says and kisses my head.

"Cause she loves you, she doesn't like me."

"That is so far from true, Kyle. I like you but I love fucking with you, you make it so easy."

"Are you calling me easy?"

"Maybe lemme just text Lexi and find out," I pull out my phone from my hoodie pocket.

"Do it."

"Oh, let's make this more interesting."

"Let's." Kyle says.

"Bro, you're in trouble now, you never want to hear those words come out of her mouth."

I smirk and unlock my phone, I open my contacts and press Lexi's contact calling her then putting it on speaker phone.

"Oh Noah finally stop fucking you and let you call me," Lexi says as she answer.

"Hi Lexi," Noah says and I start giggling.

"Oh hi Noah. Ignore everything I just said."

"Lexi, babe I have a very important question for you," I say.

"What is it?"

"Is Kyle easy?," I ask and look at Kyle.

She starts laughing, "I got that boy wrapped around my finger like you do Noah."

I just start laughing, "Thank you Lexi. Told you Kyle."

"Kyle's there?"

"Yup," He says.

"Oh hi Kyle."

"Hi Lexi."

"Why are you at Noah's in the middle of the night?"

"Noah and I were at the gym and I haven't left yet cause your friend is mean."

"Well stop being a pussy around her," Lexi says and Noah and I start laughing.

"I don't wanna be mean to my best friend's girl."

"Well she has no issue being mean to you, and she's your best friend's girl."

"I can't win," Kyle says and pouts.

"Mia?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be nicer to Kyle? For me."

"Yes babe."

"Thanks you babe but I'm gonna go I gotta go text a cute guy and cheer him up."

"Bye. Text you later."

We hang up and I look at Kyle. "You better be going before she starts texting you."

"Bye guys," he says and walks towards the front door when his phone goes off.

I turn and look at Noah, "you kinda smell."

"Mia!"

"You said I wasn't mean to you so I had to be mean."

"So mean. I'm gonna go shower, only because I think I stink not because you do."

I laugh a little and head into the living room to grab my water. I head back upstairs to the bedroom and finding Noah stripping out of his gym clothes. I walk by him slapping his ass.

"Mia!"

I giggle and lay across the bed on my stomach, "Wanna watch a movie after you're done?"

"Of course."

He leaves to shower and I grab the remote, searching for something to watch. I find a movie on Netflix and set it up so all we have to do is press play. I look over at the bowl of popcorn and candy from earlier and grab it. I head downstairs to warm it up a little. I grab another water for Noah and head back upstairs. I sit them both on his side of the bed and crawl over to mine.

I pull out my phone, opening Instagram. A few here and there likes when I realize I never posted a pic of my outfit from last night.

Date night with my boo 🧸

I close Instagram and sit my phone down beside me. I hear the bathroom door open and I smile when I see Noah. He's wearing some boxer briefs and sweats again.

"Do you think people would freak out if you followed me on my socials?" I ask as he crawls on the bed.

"I already follow you."

"No on Noah and not Jamey."

"I don't know. Probably not. Why does it bother you that I don't?"

"No not at all. You don't have to follow me."

"Mia."

"Noah."

"Where's my phone?"

I point to his side table. He grabs it and opens twitter.

'@noahcent has followed you'

He opens Instagram.

'@ncentineo has followed you.'

"When did you post this picture?" He asks and scrolls down a little to see when I posted it, five minutes ago.

"And that's why you need to follow me," I tease.

"And that's why you need to follow me," He mocks me and moves to hover above me.

"You're dripping on me."

He looks down at his crotch, "not yet."

"Your hair, you nympho!"

"Gimme a kiss and I won't be dripping on you anymore."

I lean up a little and connect our lips. "Love you."

He moves off of me and sits next to me as I sit up against the headboard.

I grab the remote, hitting play and that's how we spend the rest of the night before falling asleep around three.


	25. 25

I wake up the next morning to Noah curled around me with his hand up my sweatshirt on my stomach. I roll my eyes and carefully uncurl from him. I kiss his forehead when I get untangled from him. I head to the bathroom.

Once finished I decide to take a bath. I look in his closet to see if he has any bubbles or bath bombs I can put in the bath with me and he does. I grab a bath bomb and start the water. I go out to my bag and grab a new pair of underwear and bralette, I walk over to his dresser and pull out a long shirt of his to wear. I grab my phone before heading back.

I go back to the bathroom, turning off the water, and start taking off my sweatshirt and underwear. I toss them in his dirty clothes hamper. I drop the bath bomb in the tub and let it fizz out. I take my hair down and start brushing it, I look in the bedroom and smile. Noah is cuddling my pillow I slept with last night.

I walk back to the tub, getting in, I sit down with my back against the back of the tub. I grab my phone from the floor and open it to iMessage and text Lexi.

Mia: are you alive?

Lexi🤪: barely. Why what's up?

Mia: nothing just bored.

Lexi🤪: where's lover boy?

Mia: sleeping.

Lexi🤪: where are you?

Mia: bath.

Lexi🤪: oh sexy 😉

Mia: I've been thinking.

Lexi🤪: that's scary.

Mia: oh shush. I wanna dye my hair again.

Lexi🤪: I wanna do it!!

Mia: you free tomorrow?

Lexi🤪: like I have a social life. 🤪

Mia: okay I'll come over tomorrow and we'll gossip and dye my hair.

Lexi🤪: what'd Noah say about it?

Mia: dyeing my hair?

Lexi🤪: I haven't said anything yet. You know how spontaneous I am with my hair. Gotta keep him on his toes.

Mia: I'll be over around one I'll bring Starbucks

Lexi🤪: love you

Mia: love you more

I place my phone on the floor and sink down in the water more. I lean my head back, closing my eyes relaxing more.

"You left me for the tub?"

I open my eyes and see Noah sitting on the edge of the tub.

"I smelled."

"You smelled like me.

"Yeah, so I smelled," I look at him and smirk.

"You're lucky I love you."

"Yes I am. And you're lucky I love you too."

"Can I take a bath with you some day?"

"Only if you be good," I look at him and make a face.

"I am only ever good."

I giggle. "You make everything sexual."

"That wasn't meant to be sexual, Mia."

"Sure."

"But I'm glad you think I'm good in bed."

I flick him with some water in the face and he gasps.

"Mia!"

I giggle, "oops."

He stands up and strips off his sweats and then gets in the bath with me.

I just start giggling. "You're a dork. Why are you still wearing your boxer briefs?"

"To show you I can be good."

"Ah I see."

He moves towards me on his knees and looks at me. I look back and smile. "Can you stop being so cute all the time?"

"I'll try to turn my cuteness off for you, Noah."

He smirks and connects our lips in a soft passionate kiss.

"Can we leave the house today?" I ask once we pull apart.

"I don't care."

"I miss the outside world."

"Okay I'll figure out where and let you know."

"Can I ask why you have bath bombs?"

He laughs a little, "um yeah they're not really mine. They're from Taylor. She bought like twenty of them and when we broke up, I moved, and never got rid of them."

"Oh ew."

"I'll get new ones if you want?"

"No it's okay. Free bath bombs for me."

"I'm gonna get out and let you finish."

"Waffles?" I pout at him.

"Chocolate chip?"

"Mmm yes please."

"They'll be ready when you get your booty out of here."

He slowly gets off of his knees and stands up. He slides off his boxer briefs and gets out, grabbing a near by towel. He grabs his boxer briefs and puts them in the sink and walks away.

I sit in the bath for five more minutes, I drain the tub and get out wrapping a towel around myself. I dry off and get dressed.

I head downstairs and see Noah and some girl in the kitchen. I go back quickly upstairs and toss on some leggings I left over. I head back downstairs and head towards them still in the kitchen.

I walk in the kitchen and cough a little getting their attention.

"Mia. Come here," Noah says and makes grabby hands at me.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him as he does the same.

"Mia, this is Tay. My sister."

"Hi Tay. Nice to meet you."

"Hi Mia, nice to meet you too."

"She came over to tell me I need to watch Suvi for a week."

I gasp, "I actually get to meet him?"

Noah laughs and nods.

"You know about Vesuvius?" Tay asks.

"Yes. I always wanted to meet him ever since I saw him on Twitter in Jamey's, I um mean Noah's Twitter."

"You still have that account, Noah," Tay says and shakes her head.

"Uh yeah."

"Wait, are you the new girl our mom is talking about meeting that Noah is so in love with?"

"Yeah." I say not knowing what to say.

"So I'll bring him over tomorrow around one if you're going to be home." Tay says and looks at Noah.

"Yeah, I'll be home."

"Okay well I'm gonna go, nice meeting you Mia."

"You too, Tay." I say and move away from Noah so he can walk her to the door.

I sit down on one of the bar stools and wait for Noah to come back, overthinking about how Tay reacted to me.

"Are you okay?" Noah asks when he sees me sitting at the bar stool.

"Y-Yeah."

He walks over to me and turns the chair so I'm looking at him. "What's wrong? You were so happy and now you're not."

"I don't Tay likes me much."

"She does, she's just protective of me with new girls after Taylor."

"But what if they don't think I'm good enough for you?" I look at him and bite my lip.

"Aww baby you will be. Just be yourself and they'll love you like I do."

"If you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure, silly girl."

"Are my waffles ready?"

He laughs and kisses my lips, "no."

I groan.

"But you can lose the leggings."

I laugh, "can't, we're leaving the apartment after we eat member."

Noah groans and I laugh.

I move from the bar stool and sit on the counter next to him as he makes our waffles.

"Are you staying tonight?"

"No, I have to go home and I have a class tomorrow at nine. And then Lexi and I are hanging out and besides you gotta go to the gym and that meeting with your management company."

He groan and pouts, "but I don't wanna wake up alone."

"You'll have Stuvi at one."

"He not the same."

"Sorry babe, you've had me all weekend."

"I haven't yet today," he licks his lips and smirk.

"Such a dirty man."

"You love it."

"Maybe, maybe not."

He rolls his eyes and hands me my waffles.

"Thank you." I kiss his cheek and start eating.

He starts eating once he finishes his.

"Can we go to Target?"

"Mmhm."

"Yay Target. This time I don't have to spy on you."

"I do need food for the week since someone keeps eating all of it."

"Did you just call me fat, again?"

He places his plate down and moves to stand in between my legs, I close them, wrapping my ankles across each other.

"I'm joking Mia. I love you no matter what, you know that."

"Mmhmm sure."

"Mia. I'm sorry," he says and tries to open my legs.

"They closed for the day so stop trying," I say.

"That's not what you'll be saying later."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"Wanna make a bet on that?" I say and look at him.

"Okay."

"The first one to crack has to let the winner decide on what they want the loser do."

"Deal."

"And this includes boners."

"Deal, you'll crack in no time."

"We'll see about that mister Centineo."

I hop down from the counter and head upstairs to get ready. Noah comes up a few minutes later get ready. I finish my hair, walking out to the bedroom and sit on the bed.

"Ready?" Noah ask and looks at me.

"Yup," I pick up my phone and head towards the stairs.

We head down to his Jeep and head off to Target. Once we arrive we head inside. I grab a cart and look at him.

"Where to?"

"Groceries."

I push the cart towards the grocery section and he starts filling up the cart with different things.

"Do you want anything for when you stay?"

"No, I'm fine babe, I'll just eat whatever," I say and start looking at some cookies.

"If you want em, put em in the cart."

"I'm fine Noah."

He grabs a packet of the ones I'm looking at in the cart.

"I said I was fine."

"Those are for me, Mia."

"Uh huh sure," I say and playfully roll my eyes.

We continue shopping when we get to the clothes, I see a couple things I want.

"I'm gonna try these on be right back."

"I'll be here."

I nod and head into the dressing room. I try on a simple shirt that says cutie. I open the door a little, "babe did you wanna see?"

"Sure."

I come out and show him the shirt. "Thoughts?"

"Cute."

I turn around and go try on some shorts. I come out and show Noah. He doesn't like them so I go back in to try on more things. I show him a few more random things when I notice something in the return rack, I grab it and say, "one more things babe then we can go."

I slip off my clothes and slip on a little black dress that has lace black roses print and is ribbed in the front. I smirk to myself and come out.

"What do you think about this one?"

He looks up from his phone and drops his phone in the cart.

"I'm not sure if I like it or not," I say as I spin around to show off my body.

"It's alright."

"Yeah I'm not feeling it." I turn and slowly walk away, shaking my butt a little, I turn and look at him before going in the dressing room. I sit down on the little seat they have in there when I hear a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"I found something that would look good on you."

I open the door and look at him, "what is it?"

He walks in the room and closes the door behind him.

"Where is it?"

"Right here."

I look at him playing confused, "where?"

He walks toward pressing me against the wall and kisses my neck and presses his crotch against me. "Right here."

"Oh Mr. Centineo," I say and smirk. "That was an easy win."

"You suck you know that."

"I have more restraints than you do."

He bites my neck and I moan softly.

"I think I should wear this to the club one night, make all the guys go insane."

"You are not wearing this to any club, unless I'm with you and I'm never leaving you alone."

I just laugh. "Someone's a little jealous."

He smirks against my neck, "god you are lucky we're in Target right now."

"And why is that?"

"That dress would be on the floor and I would be making you scream my name."

I moan at the thought of it.

"Wanna get out of here then?" I move my hand between us and rub his growing member.

"Fuck." He says and bites his lip.

"Gotta leave the dressing room in order to leave."

"Gotta stop torturing me, Mia."

I pull my hand away and smirk at him. He moves away from me and I strip out of the dress, putting my clothes back on and grab the dress and all the other clothes I'm getting. I head of the dressing room and look back at the door.

"Are you  **coming** Noah?"

"Gimme a minute, Mia."

I start giggling and make my way up to the check out and wait for him. I grab us some candy and drinks while I wait.

I see him walking towards when I see three girls watching him and whispering and giggling. He walks over to me and I start laughing.

"You have some admirers so calm down." I motion to the girls behind him.

"H-hi. Are you Noah?" one them says.

He turns around and smiles, "of course I'm Noah. What kind of question is that?"

"Can we get a photo with you?"

"Sure. Come here. Babe, can you?"

I walk over and take their phones and get a couple group shots and then a couple singles with each girl.

"Oh my god thank you so much," another girl says as she looks at her phone.

"No problem. Hope you like the pics," I say as Noah walks back over to me and wraps his arm around me.

"Have a good day," he says and smile.

"Thank you Noah," they say in unison.

"And thank you Noah's friend," the other girl who hasn't said anything yet.

"You are very welcomed," I say and smile.

They walk away giggling and talking.

We walk up to a lane and start checking out. Noah ends up buying my clothes even though I tell him I wanna get them. But he insists so I let him.

We head out to the Jeep and load it up. I get in while he takes the cart to the return. He gets in and looks at me. "Starbucks?"

"Of course it Sunday. Oh my god it's Sunday. Lexi!"

I grab my phone and look at it.

Lexi🤪: sorry can't make it to Starbucks today Kyle stole me away. @ 12:14pm

"Oh good, Kyle stole her. I forgot all about it."

Mia: okay love have fun but not too much fun 😛😏

Noah pulls out and we head towards Starbucks. We order through the drive thru and then head back to his.

"I would hate to have to do this all the time," I say as we unlock the bags into the elevator.

"And that's why I only going shopping once a week. I hate this part."

We get everything inside head up to his apartment. We unload the bags in the kitchen. We unload everything into the fridge and cabinets when Noah looks at me.

"So when do I find out what I have to do?"

"I need time to think."

"Can I have a kiss?"

"When have you ever asked for a kiss?"

"Right now."

I hop on the counter, pulling him between my legs and kiss him.

"Looks like they're open for business," Noah says and smirks at me.

I hit him on the shoulder. "You're a butt."

"I know and I like yours." He rubs his hands down my back to my butt.

I roll my eyes. I lean my forehead against his, I close my eyes and kiss his lips softly.

He kisses me back softly. "Love you."

"Love you more."


	26. 26

"Should I tell Noah or just post a pic and surprise him?" I ask Lexi as she finishes my hair and we wait for it to process.

"I think you should surprise him. You never know what he'll comment."

"That is very true. So when are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Kyle?"

"There's nothing to tell," she says and blushes.

"And why are you blushing Lexi?"

"I'm not blushing. I'm just hot."

"Mmm Hmm, I think I should call Kyle and ask him."

"Don't!"

I reach over and grab my phone.

"Mia! We had sex!"

"What?"

"We didn't have sex I just wanted you to stop."

"Well tell me what's going on?"

"We've gone on a few dates as you know and we've made out like after all of them and I've been over to his house a few times."

"So no naughty stuff?"

"Just on top of the clothes stuff. I did make him hard in public not my fault though."

"How is it not your fault?"

"Well we were walking around The Grove and my skirt flew up from a gust of wind and I happened to be wearing really skimpy undies and he saw them."

"He got hard over seeing your undies?"

"Well I was kinda teasing him."

"Totally your fault."

She blushes and says, "I know."

"How much more time do I have?"

"Um five minutes."

I get up and head into the bathroom. I carefully start taking off my clothes when the timer goes off.

"It's time."

"Okay I'll be out soon."

I get in the shower and start washing the dye out.

Ten minutes later, I get out and wrap a towel around myself, drying off I put my bralette and underwear back on when I walk out to my room. Lexi is looking in my closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding you an outfit for your photoshoot for your new hair, duh."

I just laugh and sit on the bed waiting. My phone dings and I grab it.

Noah🧸: I miss my beautiful girlfriend 🙁

Mia: I miss my handsome boyfriend 🙁

Noah🧸: guess what?  
Noah🧸: Suvi is cuddling your pillow.

Mia: awwww I cant wait to meet him.

Noah🧸: he can't wait to meet you either.   
Noah🧸: tell Lexi hi and I'll text you later Kyle is dragging me to Unbreakable.

Mia: love you. 💕

Noah🧸: love you more 🥰

I set my phone back on the bed when Lexi brings me clothes; a simple black tee and black ripped jeans.

"It will bring out your hair."

I stand up and get dress.

"Have you gotten any random follows on insta lately?"

"A couple here and there when I comment on Noah's photos but nothing major. Why?"

"I'm just wondering when people are going to start figuring it out."

"The girls from Target followed me and a few other people."

"That's cute."

I laugh. "Ready for the reveal?"

Lexi nods and I take down my hair from the towel.

"Oh my god."

"What? Is it bad?" I quickly get up and run into my bathroom to look at the mirror. "Lexi!"

She rub into the bathroom. "What?"

"I love it." I keep looking at it in the mirror. "Help me style it. And do my makeup please."

"Of course love."

We spend the next hour doing my hair and make up. We go back to my room and set up to take pics. We take a few and decide which one to post when she accidentally takes one and we fall it instantly.

I open my Instagram and post the pic.

       

Just lay with me, waste this night away with me 💕

I close the app and look at Lexi, "how long do we give him?"

"Two minutes," she says and laughs.

"I'd say five since he's at the gym with Kyle."

We start talking when my phone dings.

"Is it him?"

I pick up my phone and laugh. "Yup."

"How long has it been?"

"Three minutes."

"So whipped. What'd he say?"

I open Instagram and go to my page. I click on the photo; ncentineo: You're mine, I can't look away, I just gotta say I'm so fucking happy you're alive. 🥰🥰

I show Lexi and she shakes her head. "Of course lyrics."

"Oh shush."

My phone starts dinging a lot and I look at Lexi, "Uh oh."

I grab it, looking at my lock screen. "It's all follows and comments from IG."

I open my page and click on the heart to see all my notifications. I start scrolling through them.

"Anything good?"

"Just compliments and follows. People trying to talk to Noah and asking if we're dating."

"I wonder how they know Noah commented?"

"I don't know. Wait can you see what other people are doing on here?"

"Yeah just swipe to following and it shows you."

"And there it is, ncentineo commented on heyitsmia's photo: You're mine, I can't look away, I just gotta say  
I'm so fucking happy you're alive🥰🥰."

"Are you ready for this? I know you said you wanted to wait for the public to know."

"I kinda have to be and we're not officially out yet so it should be okay for a while."

Noah posted a pic. 

       

Gotta have some fun while working out.

@heyitsmia: you're such a dork. 🤓  
@ncentineo: @heyitsmia: you know you love it 😛

"And I think my phone is going to blow up now."

"What did you do?"

I show her my phone, "Yup, definitely going to blow up."

I set my phone down on the bed and we watch it ding and buzz for the next five minutes.

"Wanna go get some food?" Lexi asks.

"Boys or alone?"

"Alone but if they text we can invite them."

We get ready and head out.

"What are you feeling?"

"I don't know. We should have figured that out before I started driving," I laugh.

"How about tacos?"

"Sounds good."

We head towards Taco Bell, we get out of the Jeep and head inside to order. We find a spot to sit and we start eating.

"When are you and Kyle hanging out again?"

I think tomorrow, he asked me if I was free and of course I am."

I roll my eyes and laugh.

"What about you and Noah?"

"I might stop by tonight but probably won't stay."

"Why not?"

"Class in the morning."

"We should get a place of our own."

"What?" I look at her confused.

"Well do you wanna be sneaking back in all the time and we are 21. We need to move out some time."

I laugh, "we should look for a place on Thursday since our class was cancelled again but we should figure out how much we can afford. I mean I have money from my tutoring and Mr. Jackson did say he would love to have me back at the studio."

"Why'd you stop working for Mr. Jackson?"

"We weren't getting that many shoots but now that he has started getting bigger names he needs help again. He even said he would pay me more as his assistant and let me take on bigger clients if they were cool with it."

"So it's decided we start searching on Thursday."

Lexi phone dings and she picks it up, "lover boy is wondering if he can see me."

"Go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I might as well go see Noah since they're done at the gym and I need to talk to him about meeting his mom."

"When is that happening?"

"Friday. We're going to her house for dinner. I think his sister is going to be there too."

"Are you nervous?"

I nod a lot. "So much."

"Why they'll love you just like he does."

"That's what he told me too but they're so protective of him since his exes have used him cause he's famous."

"You're nothing like them. If you wanted you could be famous on your own."

"Thanks. Want me to drop you off at Kyle's or do you want your car?"

"Probably get my car just in case."

We get up and toss our trash away, and head out to the Jeep and off to my house.

"Text me later, babe."

"Of course, have fun at Kyle's. Love you."

"Love you," Lexi says and drives off to Kyle's.

I head inside to grab some things for Noah's then heads toward his apartment.

I pull into the garage and head up to his apartment. I knock on the door and wait for him to open it. I knock again and nothing. "Hmm." I say aloud and grab my keys to unlock the door.

I head inside and look fo him, I hear music coming from his room so I head up there. I see him dancing in his room in his Calvin's, I watch for a few minutes when I quietly drop my stuff in the hallway and walk in and start dancing with him causing him to jump.

"Mia!"

I start giggling. "Hi baby."

He turns around and smirks at me. He pulls me close and we dance for a few minutes until his music stops.

"When did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago, I knocked but someone was too busy dancing."

He looks at me and says, "how did you get more beautiful after dyeing your hair?"

I shrug. "So I take it you like it?"

"Loves it. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Wanted to keep you on your toes. And I'm very spontaneous with my hair."

"I can see that. So why are you here, not that I don't love that you're here."

I look up at him and pout, "Kyle stole Lexi."

He pouts back at me.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Where's my baby boy?"

"Um...?"

"Suvi!"

"Oh I think he's downstairs, took off when the music started. He'll be back soon."

"How was the gym?"

"Tiring but worth it."

I stand back from him a little and check him out, "so worth it."

"Did you just check me out?"

"Yup." I lick my lips and kiss him.

He grabs the back of my thighs and lifts me up, I wrap my legs around his waist and giggle in the kiss. He carries me over to the bed and we both fall on it. We continue kissing.

He kisses down to my neck and I moan, "no more hickeys I have work tomorrow."

He groans and kisses my neck and back to my lips. He pulls away and looks at me, "work?"

"Yeah, I work at a photo studio, well I will once I tell Mr. Jackson I'll take my job back."

"Since when are you a photographer?"

"Since I was 16."

"And why am I just now finding this out?"

"I don't know. You didn't ask."

"How was I supposed to know you were secretly a photographer? Are you secretly anything else?"

"Well I was a spy once but not a very good one." I look at him and giggle.

He just laughs with me. "Can I see some of your work?"

"Of course."

"Right now?"

"Well I was enjoying kissing my boyfriend but if you want me to stop then okay."

"Later, boyfriend wants more kissing," he says and leans back down to kiss me more.

We continue making out and teasing each other for another hour before his stomach growls causing me to giggle.

"Someone is angry."

"Feed me." He pouts.

"What do you want?"

"Fish tacos."

"Okay." I get off the bed and go to the door, looking back, "coming?"

"If it wasn't for my stomach, maybe."

I roll my eyes and head downstairs to make us food. I hear Noah come down about ten minutes later and sit on the counter like I always do.

"This is weird."

"Very."

He hops down and picks me, placing me in the spot he was just in.

"Much better."

"Babe? I'm nervous about Friday."

He turns and looks at me, "there's nothing to be nervous about, Mia, they'll love you."

"I know you keep saying that but it's not helping my nerves."

He moves over and stands in between my thighs, "What can I say or do that will help your nerves?"

"Can I skip it?"

"But then they definitely won't like you."

I groan.

"Do you know what you're wearing yet?"

"I haven't even thought of that," I groan again and lay my head against his shoulder.

"How about we tackle that then we'll worry about everything else later?"

"Okay."

"How about your blue jean skirt, the one you wore when we went for ice cream last week. It's simple and cute. And maybe a long sleeve shirt, it's supposed to be colder on Friday."

I think for a minute and say, "I think Lexi might be out of a job."

"What?"

"As my stylist."

"I was just telling you what you look cute in," he smirks.

"Well thank you Noah."

"You are very welcomed, baby." He moves his hand to my cheek and rub his thumb over my cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too."


	27. 27

I go with Noah's suggestions and wear my denim shirt, long sleeve sweater with some thigh high boots.  He says I look amazing but I'm still very nervous. We're on the way to his mom's house right now.

We pull up to a house and Noah shuts off his Jeep, he turns to me and smile. "How are the nerves?"

"A volcano."

"Has it erupted yet?"

"Killing millions."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah."

"Breathe baby, she will love you just as much as I do."

"Is there anything I should know?"

"Um her name is Kellee, she's my mom, and she will love you."

I unbuckle my seatbelt and take a deep breath. "Let's do this before I kill millions more."

"Hey." He leans over and kisses my lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He quickly unbuckles, grabbing the keys, gets out and jogs over to my side and helps me out of the Jeep. We link hands and start walking up to the house.

He knocks on the door and a minute later, someone opens the door. "Hi honey," Kellee says and smiles at us.

We walk inside the door and Noah closes it behind us.

"Mom, this is Mia, my beautiful girlfriend. Mia, this is my beautiful mom, Kellee."

"Hello Mia, it's nice to meet you finally."

"Hi Kellee, it's nice to meet you too."

"Would you like anything to drink before dinner?" Kellee asks us.

"I'm fine, thank you," I say and look at Noah.

"I'm okay."

"Well start dinner once Tay gets here," Kellee says and I squeeze Noah's hand.

"Why is Tay coming?" Noah asks.

"She wanted to know Mia."

"She met her at my place already."

"But she wants to get to know her more."

"Um Kellee, what are we having for dinner?"

"Lasagna and garlic breadsticks."

"Sounds delicious."

"Let's go to the living room while we wait for Tay," Noah says and pulls me into the living room.

I look around the living room and see pictures of him and Tay all over.

"Do you have a favorite pic of Noah, Kellee?"

"Mom, don't you dare show her!" Noah says suddenly.

"I have to show her she asked, it's only nice, Noah," Kellee says and Noah groans.

"Oh I definitely want to see this picture now."

She gets up and goes over to a cabinet, grabs a photo album and turns to a page, hands me it. "This one," she says and point to one of Noah when he was about two, with a very toothy grin while covered in paint, naked.

I look down at young Noah and smile. "Aww you were so cute, what happened?"

Noah groans and closes the book.

"I was looking at that," I open the book back up and start looking at more pages when we hear the front door open and Tay walks in.

"Hi mom."

"Hi honey."

"Hey Tay," Noah says and closes the book again causing me to look up.

"Hi Tay. How are you?" I say trying not to be nervous.

"I'm good, how are you?" She asks.

"I'm good, excited to eat."

Noah laughs beside me and I hit his thigh.

"Well now that Tay is  _finally_ here," Noah says, "we can eat."

"I happened to be on time Noah, you were just early."

"Okay you two," Kellee says, "let's go eat."

Kellee and Tay head into the kitchen, leaving Noah and I in the living room.

"Please don't fight with Tay, I don't want her angry today."

"But I always fight with her," Noah says and looks at me, "but I'll be good for you, babe."

"Thank you," I kiss his lips softly then we get up and head into the dinning room.

We sit down at the table and wait for Kellee and Tay to come out. Noah links our hands and places it on my thigh. They walk out of the kitchen with the dish of lasagna and basket of breadsticks.

They sit down and we start getting our food and once everybody starts eating the questions start.

"So Mia tell us about yourself," Kellee asks.

"I'm 21, I'll be 22 in August, I currently live with my parents," I look at Noah and bite my lip cause I haven't told him about me moving out, "I tutor for extra cash and starting on Monday, I will be a photographer's assistant again at Backdrops on 5th."

"Isn't that the studio who just shot Miley's vogue photos?" Tay says and looks at me.

"Yeah, Mr. Jackson has been getting bigger clients and I'm excited to work with new people."

"How did you and Noah meet?" Kellee asks.

"Twitter," I say and look at Noah. He nods. "He started talking to me one night and we kept talking on there then I gave him my number and we hit it off."

"Wait, Noah do you still have that account?" Kellee asks and looks at me and Noah.

"Yeah," he says and bites his lip.

"So you didn't know him as Noah when you first started talking?"

"No, I knew him as Jamey. We would talk all the time when Noah wasn't busy with work and I wasn't busy with tutoring."

"Interesting," Kellee says.

"Did you know who he was?" Tay asks.

"Yes, I've watched The Fosters and To All the Boys I've Loved Before. And I met Kyle before I even knew Noah was Jamey."

"How'd you meet Kyle?," Tay asks causing Noah to laugh.

"Well I was going to Sally's and he whistled at me when him and Noah were standing outside the gym and we all went to Starbucks separately and they were ahead of me in the drive thru, Noah paid for me. They parked so I parked next to them and thanked them. Kyle and I were talking while Noah was looking for something in the backseat. Me and my best friend, Lexi, were at Starbucks again and Noah had walked in and I kinda fangirled. I said his name a little loudly to my friend and he came over to introduce himself and we started talking and that's when I found out he knew Kyle."

"Why do I feel like there's more to the story than that?" Kellee says and I look at Noah.

"Well there is, she didn't know I was Jamey and we were still talking then, I told her that I was gonna meet her at Starbucks and I stood her up, twice and she started talking to Kyle more cause I was busy filming and then Lexi figured everything out, I was Jamey and Kyle knew about it. She confronted me and Kyle at The Waffle House one night and I told Mia the truth the next day." 

"Okay," Kellee says and then looks at me. "What happened next?"

"Well I freaked out and didn't believe him. I thought all of this was a sick joke between him and Kyle and I didn't talk to either of them for a week, week and a half. I started talking to Kyle after I forgave my best friend, we kinda used Kyle as a spy to make sure Noah was okay and I was okay."

"What made you forgive him?, Tay asks and I squeeze Noah's hand.

"The day I forgave Kyle, we were all at Starbucks and Noah showed up, I freaked out and hid from him. He got upset and left. On Valentine's Day, I was going to spend the day with Lexi and found a rose and a couple gifts from Noah in my front seat, I couldn't get him off my mind and knew he meant no harm in everything that happened so I got his apartment info from Kyle. We stayed up most of the night talking over everything."

"You are insane Noah," Tay says and smiles at me. "If you can forgive him for all that you must really like him and not just for who he is." 

"It was weird at first cause I would go to tell Jamey about my day and realize I would just be texting Noah to tell him about the day we spent together."

"Are you upset that Jamey is Noah?" Tay asks.

"No, I mean I miss being able to talk to Jamey but I have Noah who was Jamey so it's okay." 

"Why do you miss taking to Jamey?"

"He was my best friend that I fell for," I say and look at Noah. "But Jamey was just Noah so I fell for him and didn't even know."

"So you don't want to be with him just because he's Noah Centineo?" Tay says.

"Tay, she's not like Taylor please be nice."

"Babe it's okay," I touch his cheek and have him look at me. "She just protecting you."

"I fell for my best friend who just happened to be someone famous. I would have fallen for him no matter if he was famous or not. I don't even care that he's famous because when we're together he doesn't act it and if some fans come up to us when we're out, I treat them like people. I don't get angry when they come up to us. I offer to take photos for them."

"Noah?" Tay says and he looks at her. "You found a great girl."

He squeezes my hand under the table and smiles. "Thank you for approving of her."

"No problem," she says and starts to clean off the table.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey."

"Are you okay? You're being really quiet."

"Yes I'm fine Noah. I'm just processing everything."

"Okay," He turns to me and says, "I'm going to help Tay with the dishes, I'll be right back." He gets up and kisses my forehead.

I sit there in silence wondering why his mom has been so quiet.

"Mia?"

"Yes Kellee."

"Can I speak to you in the living room please?" She asks as Noah comes back out to get more of the dishes and I look at him.

"Sure."

We both get up and Noah grabs my hand, squeezing it before letting it go. We sit down in the living room. I can see Noah standing by the door and I look up at him.

"Mia, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Has Noah told you about his last girlfriend?"

"Taylor?"

"Yes her. I never got to meet her but from what everyone has told me about her I can say I don't like her. You are only the second girl Noah has ever brought home to meet me. His first was when he was 19 and I didn't like her either."

"May I ask why?"

"She was new in the industry and Noah had just landed his role on The Fosters, and I felt like she was using him because he was finally making a name for himself and she would always get mad because he would have to spend hours away from her and she would make him feel like crap for doing something he loves to do. They didn't last long after that."

"Oh."

"So when I heard about you I thought 'oh no not another one' but now that I know what you and Noah went through to be together I know you don't care about knowing Noah to get ahead. You have your own life, profession, and can go far from that. You just happened to fall for someone famous. That not your fault nor Noah's, so what I guess I'm trying to say is that, welcome to the family."

"Wait, you approve of us?"

"Yes. And Noah I know you're standing there listening so get in here."

I giggle a little as he walks over and sits next to me.

"Now I want you two to visit more when you have time."

"Yes mom."

She gets up and walks into the kitchen. I look at Noah and giggle.

"They like me they really like me." I whisper yell to Noah.

"I told you babe." 

"Oh shush. I was so nervous when she wanted to talk to me. I think I killed millions again." 

"Silly girl, stop killing millions."

"I'm sorry," I pout and look up at him.

He pouts back and nudges his nose with mine. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"Do you wanna head home now?"

I nod my head. "Suvi probably misses me."

"He probably does."

We stand up and go towards the kitchen, "Mom, Tay, I think we're going to head home."

"It was really nice meeting you Kellee, and you Tay."

"It was nice meeting you too." Tay says smiles.

"Don't forget what I said Noah. Visit more and bring this one with you."

"I will mom, I promise." Noah moves to hug his mom and Tay before we head out.


	28. 28

"I deserve ice cream and sex tonight," I say as we pull in the apartment garage causing Noah to laugh.

"You're nuts."

"Mmm nuts, I want nuts too." I say laughing.

Noah starts laughing more as he pulls into his parking spot. I quickly unbuckle and get out of the Jeep. I rush over to the elevator and get in before Noah.

The doors open and I get in closing the doors before Noah is even out of the Jeep. I get to his floor and unlock his door with my keys.

"Hello?" I yell into the empty apartment.

I take off my thigh highs boots by the door as I close it, I pull off my sweater and toss it on the floor, I wiggle out of my skirt as I go into the kitchen. I grab the tub of ice cream and sit on the counter in my cheekies and bra, waiting for Noah.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" I hear Noah call when he closes the door. "And why are your...why hello." He says as he walks into the kitchen. "I could definitely get used to this, Mia."

I look over at him and smirk. "Want a bite?" I offer him the spoon covered in ice cream. I watch it drip on my thigh when he walks over.

He takes the spoon in his mouth and moan around it. I take the spoon back and look down at my thigh, "oops."

He licks his lips and licks it up. I take the spoon and get more ice cream on it and drip it on my thigh again.

"You missed a spot," I say and drip more on my other thigh, "you missed a spot over here too."

He bends down and licks it again. He grabs the tub and spoon sitting it down next to me. He takes the spoon and drips some above my bra and licks it up. I lean back on the counter and he drops some on my stomach and along my waist band of my cheekies.

"You missed a lot," I smirk and let him lick it off of my body. "You're wearing too many clothes. Strip."

He puts them spoon back in the tub and pulls off his shirt and jeans. I grab the spoon and drip some down his chest. I pull him closer and start to lick it up. "Tasty."

We take turns dripping the ice cream on each other until the rest of the tub is just liquid. He tosses it in the sink and moves back between my legs.

"I need a shower." I giggle. "I'm a sticky mess."

"And I'm not?"

"That's why you should join me, silly boy."

"You don't have to ask me twice." He grabs my legs and pulls me towards him, I wrap my legs around him, he carries me upstairs and sits me on the counter in the bathroom.

He starts the shower and looks back at me as he pulls down his Calvin's. He walks over to me and helps me down from the counter, he kisses me shoulder and unhooks my bra and slides it off. I slowly pull down my cheekies as he gets in the shower.

I get in the shower and I check him out, biting my lip. He smirks and walks closer to me. He grabs the loofa and shower gel, he pours some on the loofa and starts to wash my body.

"You're so beautiful," he whisper and kisses my shoulder and then rubs the loofa over it. "Turn baby."

I do as asked and turn to face him. He starts to wash the front of my body, making sure to get all the ice cream spots. He rubs the loofa over my core and I moan softly and look up at him. "Okay rinse baby."

I move under the water and let all the soap and water run off me. I grab the loofa from him and start returning the favor. I wash his back first then I ask him to turn around. I start washing his chest and stomach, then I rub the loofa over his manhood causing him to moan softly. "Rinse babe."

I toss the loofa in the tub and grab his shampoo and he leans down for me and I giggle. I start washing his hair and he helps on the spots I miss. He rinses it out and helps me wash mine. I rinse mine out and he watches me.

"Let's go to bed," I say. I reach out of the shower and grab the towel hanging on the hook. I get out and wrap the towel around myself. He turns off the shower and follows suit by wrapping a towel around him.

I walk over to the bed and sit on the edge of it. I look up as Noah walks over to the bed and stands in front of me. I unwrap his towel from his body and look up at him. I wrap my hand around his member and starts to stroke him causing him to moan. I start stroking him faster causing him to moan more.

"Fuck Mia," he moans.

I keep stroking him faster and he groans loudly. He moves his hand down to mine and stops me from stroking him. He leans down a little and takes the towel off of me.

I scoot up on the bed, laying against the pillows and look at him. He crawls up on the bed and hovers over me. He kisses my lips softly and start kissing down my body. "So beautiful." He whispers against my stomach. He teases my core with his middle finger and I moan softly.

"Noah please."

He slide his finger in slowly causing me to moan. He slides it in and out a few times and then leans over and grabs a condom from the drawer of the side table. He slides his finger out and licks it, he rips the wrapper with his teeth and slides the condom on. He looks at me and I whine. "Shh baby." He kisses my lips and slowly starts to slide inside me causing me to moan and grip his bicep. He starts working up a slow rhythm and I moan.

He's taking things slow tonight. He's not in a rush to get off. He leans down and kisses me, "love you."

"Mmm love you Noah."

He starts speed up a little, "so beautiful."

I moan and look up at him. "Noah," I moan softly. "Harder."

He obliges and starts thrusting in harder and faster. He reaches down and links one of our hands. "Getting close."

"Mmm me too."

He continues to thrusts as he leans down and we start kissing. I moan against his lips and he smirks. He angles his hip slightly causing me to moan louder.

"There. Shit."

He moans and keeps angling his hips, I can feel my thighs start to shake.

"I'm gonna fuck Noah." I moan loudly and he thrusts harder and faster. I start orgasming and I claw at his bicep and he starts to cum after me. He keeps thrusting through our orgasms.

Once we're finished he leans down and kisses me as he slides out of me. He tosses the condom away and lays down beside me, pulling me against his chest.

"I love you so much Mia."

"I love you too Noah. So much."

He kisses my shoulder and we falls asleep in each other's arms.

 


	29. 29

It's been about two years since Noah and I have started dating and things couldn't be better. He's gotten bigger as an actor. He has a lot of roles lined up. He's filming right now in Europe and though the distance and time difference is hard but we make it work.

I have my own photo studio, well kinda. I took over for Mr. Jackson. He was getting older and he decided it was time to retire so he talked to me about it and signed over everything to me. And I couldn't be happier.

Lexi and Kyle are still together. They live together now, so I live alone in our apartment we moved into about a year and a half ago. I'm not really alone cause Noah is always over when he's home.

Kellee, Tay, and I have gotten closer. We hang out for lunch at least twice a month and Tay has me watch Suvi when she has to go away on business. I'm really glad they've accepted me into the family.

Noah is supposed to come home in two day. And I can't wait to see him. He's been away for three months. It's not the longest we've been apart but the longest time difference. He supposed to FaceTime me soon so I'm obviously just laying around on my bed waiting for him to call.

I get up to fix my hair when I hear my computer ringing. I quickly go back to my bed and answer.

"Hi baby."

"Hi beautiful. Whatcha doing?"

"Being a bum waiting for my sexy boyfriend to call me."

"Sounds fun," he laughs.

"What is my sexy boyfriend doing?" I look around at his background.

"Nothing much, waiting for call time, bored."

"When is call time?"

"Six, like in an hour."

"We have an hour?" I smirk at him.

"Yup," he licks his lips. "God I've missed you, I can't wait to be home."

I move the computer to the end of the bed and slowly crawl towards it and cuddle Noah's pillow. 

"How'd I ever get so lucky? How do you put up with me after all this time?"

"I blame Kyle."

He laughs. "He did tell me you were someone I needed and I'm glad I tweeted you."

"I am too."

"Hey Noah, man they need you now," I hear someone say and I pout.

"Okay man lemme just say bye to my girl."

"But we had an hour," I pout.

"I know baby. But maybe I can get done faster and be in your arms."

"Okay. I love you Noahbear."

"I love you too pinky."

He hangs up our call and I frown. "I gotta get out of this house."

Mia: hey hoe you free?

Lexi🤪: of course what's up?

Mia: I'm sad 🙁. I need Starbucks.

Lexi🤪: be over in ten

I get up off the bed and start to change into some short jean shorts and a white low cut shirt. I grab some black boots and I walk back to grab my phone and head to the living room. I open my Instagram and decide to post a pic.

       

Missing you today. 🧸

I get a bunch of comments and likes from the photo which makes me smile. I hear a honk from outside and look out the window. I see Lexi and I grab my purse and head outside.

I get in her car and we head to our Starbucks. We head inside once we arrive and park. We order and go to our table.

"God it feels like we're 21 all over again," Lexi says.

"Why is that?"

"We're hanging out at Starbucks when you're sad over Noah." She laughs a little.

"I'm not sad because of Noah. I just miss him more than normal."

"Doesn't he come home on Saturday."

"Yeah, but it feels like it's been eighty years since he left. I just wanna cuddle with him."

"I bet that's not all you wanna do," she jokes.

"Oh shush."

"Mia? Lexi?" Jackie calls us.

Lexi gets up and gets our orders. She brings them back over and sits down.

"Are you and Kyle doing anything tonight?"

"No but we have some party to go to tomorrow."

"Oh a party."

"But I can spend all day with you tomorrow, we can go shopping and go see a movie and just be us again if you want."

"Oh my god please."

"Of course love." 

💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋

Lexi and I have been out most of the day. We've gotten so many new clothes, I don't think my closet can hold anymore. But it feels amazing to be out with her again. Work has been taking up a lot of our time.

"Do you wanna go the party with Kyle and I?"

"What kind of party is it?"

"It more of a great together."

"Anyone I know?"

"I think it's one of Kyle's clients."

"Sure don't have anything else to do beside miss Noah."

"Aww babe he'll back soon."

"I know."

"You should wear that white dress you got today and so we don't have to stop at your apartment."

"Okay sounds like a plan."

We head off to her house and start getting ready. I do my hair simple and just straighten it. Lexi says let's take pics so we go outside to her porch and we take a few of us and a few single pics. I open Instagram and post it.

       

Going to a party tonight.

I close the app then get a notification that Noah commented on it so I open the app.

@ncentineo: beautiful ♥️🧸  
@heyitsmia: thank you ♥️💕

Noah decides to post a pic too.

       

I could take your picture everyday and fall more in love with you in every shot.

@heyitsmia: what are you doing with my camera? 💕  
@ncentineo: falling in love 🧸

"He's lucky he's so cute." I show Lexi and she laughs.

"So should I not contact you for a week when he comes back?"

"Make it two weeks," I smirk at her.

"You two are perfect for each other."

"Why do you say that?"

"Kyle was talking to him the other night and they were I guess joking around and he asked him the same thing about contacting him and he said make it two weeks."

I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

We head downstairs to the living room and find Kyle pacing.

"What's up Kyle?" I ask scaring him.

"Oh shit Mia hi."

"Hi, is everything okay?"

"Yeah why would you ask me that?"

"You're pacing."

He suddenly stops and looks at us. "Just nervous for my client tonight."

"Why?"

"Oh he's um doing something pretty huge and I'm nervous that everything goes good."

"Oh okay," I say and grab my jacket.

"Did you girls wanna get food before we go? They'll be like finger foods but nothing filling," Kyle asks as he helps Lexi with her jacket.

"Sure."

We head out the door and go get something quick to eat at Wendy's. Kyle kept checking his phone through the whole meal.

"Is he okay?" I whisper to Lexi.

"Yeah he's just been texting the client all day about today. He's trying to be there but be here with us. Just ignore him he's not trying to be rude."

"Okay."

We finish eating when Kyle says, "okay we can head out now."

Lexi and I both look at him.

"Sorry, the client has been freaking out all day and they've been trying to get the place ready and they just finished and said we can head out that way."

We nod and head out to the car. I'm not paying attention to where we're headed and when Kyle says "we're here."

I look out the windows. An apartment building. We head inside and to the elevator. Kyle hits P on the elevator for the penthouse.

"Who's your client? The president?" I joke and he laughs.

"Nope, someone way cooler," Kyle says and smirks.

Once the elevator opens to the penthouse, we walk out and into the penthouse. I look around and the whole place is covered in fairy lights and a few heart lights all around. I see a few people I know and walk over to say hello to them.

About an hour later, I'm sitting in the living room of the apartment and I'm looking down at my phone, at photos of me and Noah over the past two years and frowning a little. I see shoes walk up toward the couch, "may I sit?" the person says in a deep voice and I nod not looking up.

The person sits down next to me and I continue to look at my phone when I get a text from Noah. 

Noah🧸: I miss you so much.

Mia: I miss you too.

Noah🧸: I like the first pic of us together. That should be your new lockscreen instead of you and Lexi.

I look at my phone a little confused. How did he know my lockscreen was me and Lexi, I just changed it recently while he was gone.

Mia: How'd you know about my lockscreen?

Noah🧸: you aren't very observant today Mia.

Mia: what?

FaceTime with Noah🧸:  **answer**  / decline

His camera pops up and it's me.

"What?"

He flips the screen and says "May I sit?" in a deep voice and my eyes go wide and I look over at the person next to me and scream, jumping on his lap.

"Noah!" I press my head into his neck and wrap my arms around him.

"Hi pinky." He laughs and hugs me back.

"When did you get back? Why didn't you tell me you were back?"

He pulls me back and laughs. "Well I've been a little busy."

"Too busy for me?" I pout.

"I'm never too busy for you but I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"Walk with me?"

I nod and get off his lap and link fingers when he stands up. We walk over to the middle of the living room.

"Mia, this isn't just some random penthouse apartment, it's ours."

"What?"

"I bought it for us. I want us to live together."

"What?"

"Will you move in with me Mia?"

"Of course!"

"I have another question for you."

"Okay?"

"Mia. Pinky. Baby girl. I've been with you for a little over two years and I know there are times when we're not together because I'm away filming but I love you more than anything in my life. And I want to show how much I appreciate you for letting me do what I love almost as much as you. And I just wanted to know if you would marry me?"

I look at him and he moves down to one knee and holding a black box with a ring in it.

"Noah." I start tearing up and look down at him again. "Yes, yes, yes a million times."

He starts laughing and stands up when I hear cheering around us. He slides the ring on my finger and I hug him tight. He kisses my head and laughs.

He pulls away and I look around us. All our friends and family is there, my mom and dad, his mom and dad and Tay and her boyfriend, Lexi, Kyle, some of my friends from work and some of his friends.

"How?"

He laughs and points Kyle and Lexi. They walk over to us and Lexi hugs me tightly and Kyle and Noah bro hug.

"How?" I look at Kyle, Lexi, and Noah.

"Well Noah is my client, well my pretend one. Lexi kidnapped you today so we could set this all up and moved all of his over here yesterday."

"You've been here for two days." I pout.

"And then they moved your stuff over here today," Lexi says.

"But what about my lease?"

"I took care of it with your landlord, baby," Noah says.

"He was the reason why you were pacing earlier and wouldn't stop texting during dinner?" I look at Kyle.

He nods.

"You're engaged Mia! Stop asking questions," Lexi says and starts laughing.

I look at her then at Noah. "We're engaged!"

He nods and wrinkles his nose.

"I love you so much Noah."

"And I love you Mia."


End file.
